Geass Playlist
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: A compilation of Lelouch x C.C. drabbles based on songs. Stories will range from rated K to rated M, and characters could be OOC. Mostly AUs.
1. Track 1

**Track #1: Walk You Home**

NCT Dream

 _Nine_ _years old_

Young Lelouch stumbles on the ground as his classmates led by Luciano Bradley snatches his lunch box and pushes him away as he tries to get it back from them.

"Give that back! Mom made that for me!" he cries as students start to gather around them. It is break time and the third graders of the Britannia Academy are freely roaming around the school's garden.

"Oh, look who's the mama's boy? Baby Lelouch wants his lunch box back, ooh so scary!" Luciano taunts. His followers laugh with him as Lelouch stands up and tries his luck again in retrieving his lunch box but the taller boy holds it too high for him to reach.

"Get it, Lelouch, come on get it! Oh, you're too short for this. Didn't your mother make you drink enough milk, huh?"

Grunting, the raven-haired boy ignores them and continues on his task. _He must get it back for he will share it with his sister Nunnally who is in kindergarten later._ _Must get it back._

Suddenly, the lunch box disappears from the hand of Luciano, surprising both boys.

"Maybe your mother does not make good food that's why you want Lelouch's."

A girl of their same age stands tall on the bench behind Luciano holding the lunch box in her hands. Her short green hair is almost the same shade as the garden's grass.

"My mother cooks very well!" Luciano disagrees.

The girl looks down at him with her nonchalant golden eyes. "Really? Then maybe, you don't love your mother that much because you would want to eat Lelouch's lunch instead of what she made for you."

"That's not true! I love her so much! I love her most in the whole world!"

"Now, who's the mama's boy?"

The students around them laugh hard as the situation turns around. Seeing this, Luciano stomps his foot and grudgingly leaves the garden together with his friends. The students also slowly disperse upon noticing that the commotion has ended peacefully.

Meanwhile, Lelouch remains staring up at the girl who still holds his lunch. She's the new girl who transferred to their school last week. She seldom speaks in class but she gets high scores during quizzes. Some of the girls avoid her because of her silent nature but he has seen Shirley talking to her. They call her C.C. That's how she introduced herself last week.

"Here."

Taking the box from her, Lelouch mutters, "Thanks, but I didn't really need your help."

"I didn't help you. You were all just blocking my way to the bench and I got tired of standing."

After that, C.C. sits down, gets her own pink lunch box from her Cheese-kun bag and quickly dismisses Lelouch as she starts eating her food.

It is when Lelouch is walking home when he thought Luciano Bradley is following him for revenge. The school bus has been unavailable due to some damage since yesterday. Mustering all his nine-year old courage, he turns around only to find C.C. behind him.

"Why are you following me?" he asks.

C.C. looks at him in confusion. "Huh? I'm not following you. This is my way home."

"O-Oh. I'm sorry."

The girl shrugs and continues to walk. Catching up, Lelouch inquires. "Where do you live?"

"Near the convenience store."

"Really? My house is just a block from it."

"Okay."

 _Walk, walk, walk._

"Where did you come from?" Lelouch asks again as he tries to make conversation.

"Far away from here," is C.C.'s short answer.

"Why did you transfer here?"

"Grandma lives around this area and she's sick. Mama wants to be near her so she can take care and check on her from time to time."

"I see. How about – "

All of sudden, C.C. pulls his arm and runs towards the bushy side of the road where they stay hidden.

"Hey! Why – "

"Shhhh! They're coming," C.C. hisses.

Looking out, Lelouch sees Luciano and his group being loud and raucous as they trek their way towards their direction.

"That C.C. is going to pay for what she did a while ago. We need to plan on how to get back to her in our base, understand?" they here Luciano declares.

"Get a rock, Lelouch," whispers C.C.

Lelouch looks around and gets a small rock lying by his feet. He shows it to the girl and gets her nod of approval.

"On the count of three. Don't hit anywhere near the head, okay? One, two, three!"

They start throwing rocks at the group and Lelouch feels a new found freedom while doing it. Luciano and his friends have been bullying him ever since the start of the school year and he doesn't know why. They trip him when he's walking, bump onto him which makes whatever he is holding falls and never apologize for it, hide his belongings, and their latest trick is stealing his lunch. He never fights back, afraid that they would harm Nunnally if he does. But this, anonymously throwing small rocks at them, is the kind of release he needed for his frustrations and anger.

"Awoooo!" C.C. howls which Lelouch quickly follows.

"Awoooo!"

"Awoooooooooo!"

They watch from the bushes as the group run away in fear, shouting and almost tripping over just to get away.

C.C. goes out from their hiding and starts laughing. "I'll wait for your revenge tomorrow!" she shouts at no one.

"They might hear you," Lelouch cautions.

"I don't care, I'm not afraid of them. They're just a bunch of idiots."

And at that moment, Lelouch is in total awe and admiration of the newcomer before him. He has never seen anyone stand up against the bullies, particularly a girl, but here is C.C., much shorter than him, so carelessly brave on trusting in her own capabilities, and all he could think of is _wow._

The next day, they eat lunch together, a silent partnership forging between them against Luciano and his friends. And since then, Lelouch and C.C. walk home together even after the school bus has been fixed, and Lelouch experiences some of the greatest adventures of his childhood years.

* * *

 _17-years old_

"This party is killing me. Can we go home now, Lelouch?"

The boy looks sideways to his right and examines the girl beside him. C.C. has a bored look on her face that she has been wearing since 30 minutes ago and that is a bad thing. Anytime now, she might do something ridiculous just to ease her boredom and he can't afford her to do that this time when he is looking after the whole population of the senior year who are enjoying their prom night.

He checks his watch and sighs in relief. "Just 10 more minutes and we'll be out of here."

"Huh, a lot can happen in 10 minutes," C.C. smirks at him.

For a moment, he is lost in her tantalizing golden eyes before he catches himself staring. "Don't you dare start something, C.C."

Showing him a fake hurt expression with a matching hand on her chest, C.C. cries, "I'm not planning anything bad. I will be a good girl, Vice Prez." And she laughs.

And it's music to his ears especially if that happiness is directed to him.

For unbeknownst to C.C., he has been harboring a secret crush on his friend for four years now. He does not exactly remember how and when it had happened, what he knows is one second they were best friends going on ridiculous and stupid adventures together since grade school like that one time when they cut classes just to visit the travelling carnival staying in their town because C.C. had wanted to see if they actually had a real mermaid, and sneaked in the tents just to be caught by the owner of the carnival. Good thing, he was a nice man and didn't report them to their school or to their parents.

Then one morning, as C.C. opened her door while he was picking her up to go to school, his heart went wild and riotous he thought he was about to have a heart attack. What he remembered was seeing her as a girl for the first time in their four years of friendship. What he remembers was noticing how silky and soft her green hair was whenever the wind blew to their direction, how fair and smooth her skin was whenever she wore those summer dresses, how she was all soft, round and small to his hard, edgy, and tall frame.

He noticed how her laughter could immediately lift up his mood for the day and every smile she threw at his direction would make his heart beat so much faster. He remembers how he did not want their every walk home together to end and how he would find a way to have as many stop-overs as possible just to be with her longer.

"... 4, 3, 2, 1. Lelouch, it's time to go home," C.C. declares.

Huh, so he has been spacing out that long. "You really monitored the time."

"Yes. Now come on."

"Wait, we have to say good bye to our dates," he appeals.

C.C. looks around and then narrows her eyes at something. "Well, looks like Suzaku is already busy with Euphy so it doesn't really matter. Hey, there's Kallen. Go ahead and say 'bye bye' to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. Okay, just wait here, I'll be fast."

And Lelouch is indeed fast. Within five minutes they are out of the venue and already waiting for a cab to take them home.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Upon hearing her voice, Lelouch looks at the sky and stares at its clarity and darkness that make the abundant stars shine so brightly.

"Indeed," he whispers.

"Hey," C.C. whispers back. "Why don't we just walk all the way home? It's a pity to not marvel this night."

"Are you sure? How about your feet?"

They both glance down and look at C.C.'s red high heels. Without any warning, C.C. removes them and hands them to Lelouch, leaving her feet bare.

"You carry that. And why are we whispering?"

"I don't know."

As the two individuals start their journey home, they fill each step with talks of nonsense, of memories they had shared when they were younger and of the future that awaits them. They talk about college in which Lelouch would take med course while C.C. would pursue a course in music.

They talk about everything and nothing all at once. The silence that resides in each gap of their sentences is an assurance of each other's quiet presence. Lelouch eagerly listens as his companion enthusiastically list down the things she wants to do in ten years time.

They don't talk about the graduation and what it would mean.

"Oh wow."

The glimmer of the shining surface of the lake captures the girl's attention first. Lelouch stares in amazement at the magnificent scenery before him - in complete awe of how the milky white rays of the moon kissed the waters creating a mirror-like illusion – like a portal to another world, enchanting any innocent passerby to enter and experience the wonders of it. It's so tranquil. So enigmatic. He doesn't want the night to end.

"Let's dance," he blurts out.

"Huh?"

Blushing, Lelouch covers his mouth with his hand and says, "I-I mean, we weren't able to dance together earlier because of my student council duties. And no one's gonna see us here."

C.C. shrugs. "Sure. That sounds nice actually. There, let's go there."

The pair goes to the shore where Lelouch takes out his phone and starts playing music from it.

"Lelouch, did you just have a freaking waltz saved in your phone?" asks C.C.

"Uhmmm. Yes?"

A laugh. "You're such a nerd."

"Shut up."

Tentatively, Lelouch puts his right hand on her back as she places her left one on his shoulder. "Is this okay?" he whispers.

"Hmmm."

They start dancing to the music, remembering those steps they had learned during their dance class in their junior year. With her high heels off, C.C. only reaches below his chin, giving him a full view of her green head.

The mellow music permeates in the air along with the songs of cicadas and the faraway sound of traffic as the fresh breeze coming from the lake sweeps them away from the present and towards the world of maybes and what ifs.

"Your feet are so large," Lelouch hears C.C. says.

Looking down, he can't help but compare his shoe-clad feet to her bare ones. "Well, of course. Do you want yours to be bigger than mine?"

C.C. scrunches her nose at the thought which makes Lelouch adore her even more. "That would be weird."

"And you notice weird things at odd times."

"Anyway, let's change the music. You need to update your playlist real soon."

The green-haired girl moves away from him to get her phone and the sudden gust of wind bring chills to his body.

 _It's getting cold._

He doesn't notice that it's getting deeper into the night and considering C.C. wine red, strapless long dress, she must be chilling. Taking off his coat, he hangs it on her shoulder which earns him a grateful smile.

"Okay, all set. C'mon, loverboy."

Lelouch is about to place his hands on their original positions when C.C. pulls him closer, wrapping her hands around his neck and putting his around her waist. He can feel her body heat against him and all Lelouch can do to not go insane is take a deep, long, agonizing breath.

And the music she chose does not help.

Nope, this almost sensual, slow, music does not help the situation at all.

He's going to combust.

And the girl has no single idea of her effect on him and now she leans her head on his chest. _God help him_.

C.C. leads Lelouch as they move according to the beat of the music. Composing himself, he tries to follow her sways and steps and oh my God, he's falling into deeper.

"Lelouch?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can't you just study here?"

A pause.

"I would if I could."

"Who's going to walk me home from college then?"

"I'm pretty sure you're going to stay in dorms which are like, within the campus premises."

"And who will be my accomplice in cutting classes?"

"Are you going to cut classes that discuss the thing that you're most passionate about?"

C.C. pouts. "I might still get bored."

"You should stop cutting classes C.C.," he says with a chuckle. "And why are you worrying about this? It's not like we're going to be classmates if I go to college here."

Another pout. "I'm hungry. Let's go to Pizza Hut."

"At this hour?"

"Yes, Lamperouge. I am hungry and we will go to Pizza Hut at _this_ hour."

And they do go to Pizza Hut and spend almost the rest of the night there, never again talking about leaving after graduation, about the distance that will come in between them, about the disappearance of their lengthy walks towards home.

And when Lelouch watches the door of C.C.'s house close behind her, he stands infront of it for a while with his hands on his pockets. He stands there and wonders if he had missed the perfect chance of telling her his true feelings or if this is for the better. He stands there and counts the remaining days he can still walk her home before graduation and how he can make them unforgettable. He stands there and wonders and wonders and wonders…

His coat was never returned after that night.

* * *

 _18 years old_

Lelouch goes to Japan as an exchange student in med school; C.C. is left in Britannia and resides at the dorm.

There are no more walks home.

* * *

 _20 years old_

"Hello?"

"Hi. C.C. it's me."

"Lelouch?"

"Yeah. I just got back from Japan for a vacation, I just actually left the airport. Can we meet up tonight?"

"Uhmm…"

"Don't tell me you have a date that you can't cancel tonight."

"O-Oh. Well, I guess let's just schedule our meet-up. Sorry for suddenly asking this from you. I'll see you soon. Bye, C.C."

* * *

 _23 years old_

"C.C. you're already drunk."

"Leave me alone, Lelouch. My boyfriend just cheated on me. I deserve to get drunk."

Lelouch sighs at the sight of his hopeless, drunken-mess of a friend. "But that's your eighth bottle already. I can't afford you to throw up anytime soon."

She bangs her hand on the table, making their drinks spill on the surface. "Tell me, am I not pretty enough? Have I been a bad girlfriend within those three months? I made sure to have time for him despite my gigs. Where did I go wrong, Lelouch?" C.C. sloppily cries. Now, she bangs her head against the table and Lelouch quickly puts his hand over it to prevent her from hurting herself more.

"He's an idiot, that's why. You didn't do anything wrong. You've been the most wonderful and generous and understanding girlfriend out there." Oh, God, he's seething. Just don't let that bastard Gino show his face infront of him or he swears he might not control himself for getting violent.

Suddenly, C.C. stands up and spreads her arms wide open. A few bar-goers look at her curiously. "Well, I don't care…"

"C.C. sit down." Lelouch tries to pull her down but fails.

"Sssshh, I'm making my freedom speech…"

Yup, definitely so drunk.

"Where am I? Ah, yes I don't care, I don't see us getting anywhere further anyway. He's just a stupid mistake that I make as I continuously wait for t a certain someone to notice me. Yes, yes, I don't really love him. I never loved you, Gino!" she shouts, throwing her fist up in the air.

And at that, Lelouch quickly covers her mouth, puts cash on the table and drags her out of there.

He decided to carry her on his back on their way home. His back might kill him later but there was no cab willing to accept a loud drunk girl, and their apartment building is a mere walking distance anyway.

He takes step by step carefully so as not to add another reason for C.C. to throw up.

Ah, C.C., his silly, naïve, adventurous, beautiful friend. Lelouch shakes his head upon remembering her fair face being dusted with red from drinking too much alcohol. Even drunk, she never fails to enchant him. Her relentless energy and youthfulness might throw others off, but to him those are what made her so precious.

Those are just some of the things that make him crush over her for ten years.

Wow, it's been ten years, huh. The distance that they had during college didn't stop his affection for her but instead it even grew fonder and deeper as time passes by. And as time passes by, he had also watched C.C. go on dates and have a couple of relationships that didn't last long.

Oddly, she never cries that much for a man. She'll just get angry just like how she was earlier and then completely move on. Like nothing happened. Like it didn't even affect her.

Which is very different from when they got into a fight last week because he let himself be drenched in the heavy rain, and upon seeing him entering his own apartment, all wet and dripping, she got so mad and frustrated for "not taking care of himself" and he was already having a bad night, he couldn't help but snap back at her.

They didn't talk the next day until a knock came on his door and he found her all teary-eyed and apologetic.

 _"I'm not really angry, and I'm sorry for shouting at you. I've been wanting to tell you that, but you see, I have a cold and I don't want you to catch it, too. But… ugh, hey come here, don't cry."_

"Lelouch?" he hears C.C. mumble sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Lelouch, Lelouch, Lelouch..." she says into his neck.

"What is it, C.C.?" he asks.

"Thanks for being always there for me."

"We made a contract, right? We'll always be there for each other."

"But what if there's no contract? We made that when we were ten years old." She giggles. "Isn't that so, so, so cute, Lelouch?"

"With or without a contract, I'm right here for you, C.C. And it's your idea to make that contract, if you've forgotten," he says.

"I never forget."

Lelouch's heart warms. "Me, too."

A comfortable silence settle between them, Lelouch wondering if his friend has finally fallen asleep. He can almost see their building. Ah, if only he can make this walk longer and be with her more, but his knees are starting to ache and he needs to tend to C.C.'s drunken state.

"Lelouch?"

"C.C.?"

"Will you still walk me home even if you have a girlfriend?"

This makes Lelouch stop on his tracks. Where is she coming from? Why this sudden strange question? And why is he finding it difficult to answer?

He gulps. "Uhhhh..."

The arms around his neck tighten their grip. "Then don't get one. And if you still do which I can't obviously control, I will always wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and..."

And she falls asleep at the same time Lelouch finds his answer through another question.

He looks up and observes the clear black sky above them which immediately reminds him of that certain night after prom - when they danced under the twinkling stars and talked of everything and anything that made his heart race and hope for something he wanted to be real.

So he asks his unconscious friend whom his heart always belongs to the question he had wanted to ask her for so long. "Well then, C.C. Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 _27 years old_

C.C. nervously stares at the two large wooden doors before her. Her heart wildly beats inside her chest like a mad lion that wanted to escape its cage. She has never been this nervous her entire life and all she's going to do is walk down the long aisle then stand for an hour, say some words here and there, agree to the statements of the priest but she's so freaking nervous she almost wanted to pee.

But she can't do that either because of her white long gown that is too complicated to wear.

"I can't believe that this is finally happening! I thought I would die first before you two realize that you are meant for each other. This is so long overdue," Euphemia, her Maid of Honor, squeals.

C.C. sighs. "You have been saying that since he proposed, Euphy. I swear if you say it one more time, I'll make you take my place."

"No! I'm sorry I'll zip my mouth shut."

The coordinator calls their attention, telling them that the ceremony is about to start which makes C.C.'s nervousness multiply tenfold.

She focuses on Euphemia's pink hair infront of her and scrutinizes her waterfall braids, trying to distract herself from having cold feet. She wipes her sweaty palms on her skirt and takes deep, calming breath.

And when the doors open, all C.C. can think of is, _this is finally happening. They really reached this chapter of their lives together._

This is it.

This is really it.

After all those years of friendship, of adventures, of cutting classes and drinking sessions, they are going to be husband and wife today. She can't believe that this is possible to happen. She still can't believe that this is actually happening.

C.C. takes her first step into the church and her eyes quickly searches for his amethyst ones. His amethyst eyes that have been a permanent fixture in her life since she was nine. His amethyst eyes that never fail to give her comfort and reassurance when she needed them the most. Those were the ones that caught her attention first and made her decide to intervene the bullying that was happening during lunch. That time, his eyes were nothing but a mirror of determination and courage that enthralled her deeply, awakening something in her nine year-old heart that she didn't understand those years.

But now, here they are, going to say their vows to each other infront of God, and she can't believe that this is happening.

But she had imagined. She had always imagined.

For everytime she closes the door of their house after he walked her home, she would open it again only to take a peek of his retreating back, silently willing him to look back.

For during that special night they spent after prom, she had tried so hard to think of ways to delay and lengthen their travel home. From suggesting to just walk instead of taking a cab, from subtly asking him for another dance after the waltz to declaring she was hungry eventhough she had eaten so much her stomach could almost explode, just so they wouldn't go home immediately. And when she would take a peek of his retreating back, she was surprised to find him still standing there. Too overwhelmed, she gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him for the wonderful night. That night was one of the best.

For when he had called and told her that he was back in Britannia for the first time since he left, she was already thinking of the ways of how she would cancel her date that night, and cancel it she did, and spent the rest of the day catching up with him, telling him of all the stories that he had missed.

For all those men who she had dated were no one but mere distractions from her own growing feelings for him which she was too afraid to act on because of the consequences it might cause to their friendship, so she just patiently waited him to finally notice her. She patiently waited and waited and waited just like all those younger years when she would wait for him to fetch her so they could go together to school. All those years she had waited for him to finish his club activities so they could walk home together. All those four years she had waited for him to finish college and return home so they could be neighbors again.

She patiently waited for him.

And now, this bridal walk gives her a strong sense of nostalgia. She can almost feel the uneven pavement they had trekked and ran on. She can almost feel the soft breeze that kissed her skin as the bushes move along the wind. She can almost see all the adventures they have had, and are going to have together in the future.

"C.C." he calls her gently as she reaches the end of the aisle.

"Lelouch," she replies with a smile.

And she finally understands the nostalgic feeling she is having now and had felt during that lunch time.

She has reached her real home.

* * *

 **So yeah, here's the first story for Geass Playlist, hope you liked it. For song requests, you can comment it here but it is more preferable to message me at my twitter account: yume005_geass so I can see it immediately. Thank you!**


	2. Track 2

**Track #2: Enchanted**

Taylor Swift

The light pelting of the rain wakes her up from her state of unconsciousness. She has tasted first the salty droplet that runs across her cheek before she can take a look at her surroundings. Grunting, a dull ache resides in her head making it hard to open her eyes.

 _Fact 1: It's raining_

 _Fact 2: She's hurt_

Getting up, she slowly stands on her shaky legs and wipes away the water from her eyes. _What happened? Where is she?_ The dull gray surroundings brought by the rain does not help her fix her problem. Everywhere is surrounded by trees and bushes. Looking up, she sees a cliff right above her. She squints. _Ah, that's what happened. That's quite high, it's surprising she's still alive and just acquired a minor head ache._

Feeling her pocket, she retrieves her phone to call for help but there was no signal. She resorts on shouting but after ten attempts of making her throat ache, there is no response. She sighs. Tying her wet emerald hair, she tests her legs. No broken bones. Huh, strange. Might as well she starts walking and try to find her way back to the camp before it gets totally dark and dangerous. Who knows what huge and wild animals live in this forest.

For a rare moment, she thanks her parents for giving her emerald hair for she can quickly camouflage with her surroundings.

She is about to go when a gray cloth catches her peripheral vision. Turning around, she sees the back of a tall man with shiny raven hair that oddly dry despite the weather.

"Uhmmm, excuse me! I fell from the cliff and now I'm trying to find my way back to my friends. Can you please help me?"

No response. The man remains standing on the rock.

"Or even with just the directions? Do you know the way to the camp?"

The man finally turns his head sideways and glances at her through the hole of his white mask. This takes her aback, suddenly remembering her parents' warning of suspicious, dangerous men. Well, she doesn't know yet if he is dangerous, but that white mask makes him suspicious enough.

"Uhhh… Uhmmm, well, I guess I'll be going now."

She turns around and starts walking away when all of sudden, a mass of gray appears before her making her gasp in surprise. "H-How?" She looks back at the rock he was standing on earlier which is a good few feet away from her and thinks back if she heard any footsteps. She didn't.

So does it mean that he flew?

 _Impossible. Must be her head ache making her hallucinate._

But when she sets her eyes down, she sees that his feet are not touching the wet ground. Wide eyes and mouth agape, all she can do is take a step back, almost stumbling if not for his hand catching her arm.

Speechless, she stares at the floating man before her and notices how purple his eyes are.

"Do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you."

The voice comes out gentle and kind which makes her panicked heart calm down at once. A strange warm sensation is coming from his hand traveling to her skin. "What are you?"

"I am the forest and the forest is me."

"So you are a forest spirit? Or are you the Forest God?" Just by asking the question makes her feel crazy. This must be some kind of hallucination. There's no way she's actually meeting a supernatural being.

But the man doesn't answer her and instead says, "It is dangerous for you to travel in this weather alone. The _others_ will definitely see you as a potential prey." He removes his hold on her arm and a blast of cold quickly envelopes her. Shivering, she hugs herself tightly.

"But I need to go back. My friends are surely worried for me. They need to know that I am alive."

"You will be eaten alive if you go now." He sighs. "Well, I'll be in-charge of you at the moment until this rain stops."

"How can I trust you that you're not one of the bad guys?"

The man looks up and seemingly takes a deep breath as if he's running out of patience. "Well then, if it will make you feel better…"

And he transforms right infront of her into a… errr… he still a man but his clothes have turned into a pair of black pants and white polo shirt with a long black coat that reached his knees. The mask is gone and before her is a, okay, she'll admit it but if this is his way to gain her trust easily, he is mistaken, before her is a handsome face of a young man who couldn't be much older than her. And his purple eyes, oh wow, his mesmerizing purple eyes are fully revealed.

"Is this better?"

She nods.

"But first…"

Suddenly, she feels warmth spreading through her body, eliminating the cold that has been invading her skin. She watches in amazement as her wet clothes turn dry and how the rain seems to stop pouring on the place where she stands. She looks up but all she could see is the gray sky.

"An invisible umbrella? Wow."

"Come with me."

And this time, she doesn't hesitate to follow him.

"What do the earthlings call you?"

For some unknown reason, she is willing to tell him her true name. "My name is Cecaniah. And you? What is your god or spirit name?"

She reaches for the next rock to hold onto but her feet slip and she slides down the small cliff when a hand quickly grabs hers stopping her descent. The next thing she knew was she's floating in the air and was gently laid down on the ground.

Peeking at the edge, she shouts at the man beneath. "You should have done that at the very beginning! I don't want to fall from a cliff more than once!"

"But I wanted to experience how humans climb a mountain," he says with a confused look.

Seeing him with a human face with human expressions is not doing any good in Cecaniah's mind and heart. Seeing him like this makes her forget that he is not like her, that he is not a human, but instead an ordinary man who is stuck with her in the forest. They have been walking in the forest for more than an hour and a sense of familiarity to him is blossoming in her heart.

"Yet it is much easier and less dangerous this way!"

"This way?" Suddenly he's right infront of her, floating, just centimeters separating their faces and all she can do is stare, too surprised by his closeness. "Hi," he greets with a heart-stopping smile.

"Hi."

She watches him land beside her and dust off his clothes of invisible dirt. "Anyway, I can't tell you."

"Huh?"

"My name. I can't tell you my name. Humans are too weak to utter our names." He starts walking with his hands on his back and she immediately catches up with him.

"Try me."

He just raises his eyebrows at her. She huffs. "Fine, I'll give you one, then. Hmmm… 'Eric'?"

The man scrunches his nose. Cute.

"No? How about 'Alexander'? Still a no? Hmmm."

Cecaniah walks backwards infront of him and scrutinizes his face. She is so deep in thinking that she doesn't notice the light blush on his cheeks.

"You look like a… Lelouch."

"Lelouch?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

He tries saying the name once again. "Lelouch… Lelouch. I guess it's acceptable."

"So Lelouch, where are we exactly going?"

"We're here."

They stop infront of a wide sparkling lake that is almost overflowing because of the non-stop rain.

"You must be hungry. I'll find food for you. Meanwhile, you can take a rest there." He points at a small cave lying just few feet from the lake. It is quite unnoticeable at first glance for it is covered with bushes and vines.

Inside the cave, Cecaniah finally inspects her body for further injury that she didn't notice earlier. Huh, there is a large scratch on her left leg but strangely, she doesn't feel any pain. Another one on her upper right arm. No broken bones, too. She checks her phone for any signal but there's still none. Kallen and Shirley must be so worried by now. Particularly Shirley, she's an expert worrier, and she can imagine what worst scenarios her ginger friend could be thinking by now. She needs to contact them soon.

Going out of the cave, Cecaniah tries to find a spot where she can find a signal when a movement catches her eyes.

Lelouch is catching fish but not… in a normal manner.

Instead the god/spirit splits the water of the lake into two and there he is in the middle, calmly picking up the poor fish lying on the dry ground that are left behind by their precious water, and putting them on a basket she doesn't know where came from.

"Hey!" But he doesn't hear her so she runs to him and taps him on his shoulder which takes the god/spirit by surprise. The water quickly returns sweeping her with it and _shit_ , the lake is too deep. Cecaniah reaches for something to hold onto but there is none and God, she doesn't know how to swim and if she didn't die from falling off a cliff earlier she's certain that she's going to die from drowning now and she can't breathe and the water is filling her lungs and…

"Are you okay?"

One moment she's underwater, the next second she's floating over the lake. But she's still gasping for air and there's not enough air in her lungs and oh her lungs are still filled with water and she's still going to die.

Her eyes widen when a pair of lips touches hers. Her grip in his shirt tightens as she feels a strange sensation in her chest. His lips are soft and warm, she can taste the salty lake water from them. She can feel her cheeks getting warm but he isn't kissing her, no he is giving her air to breathe and at the same time absorbing the water that filled her lungs but still, this is too intimate. Her heart is going to burst out of her chest.

"Breathe," he whispers while wiping her lips with his thumb. Cecaniah follows his lead and in a few seconds, she is breathing normally again.

"Why did you do that? You surprised me and I lost my concentration. See, you're drenched again." He puts his hand on her head and she feels the familiar warmth again.

"The fish… How can you do that to the fishes?"

"Huh?"

"They were helplessly lying on the ground while you were picking some of their friends. Can you just fished normally? Oh, you didn't see how they are struggling for water a while ago."

Lelouch laughs suddenly taking her by surprise. "You're quite an interesting earthling. Well, shall we do it this way?"

Grabbing her hand, he stretches both theirs and a fish floats from the water up to their height. Then he motions to the right and the fish goes in the basket.

"Wow."

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." But she isn't looking at the lake anymore but at her companion. She watches as his raven hair moves with the breeze. She watches his eyes shine as another fish floats up from the water. She watches as a small smile forms on his lips as if he is amused. _He is more than amazing._

From the very beginning when he had helped her until now when he had just saved her. And whether this is real or a dream, she will not forget this moment – the moment when she met an enchanting being who manages to capture a part of her heart.

After eating, he shows her more of his abilities including healing her scratches and creating light to help them see at night. She gets to walk on water and understand the whisper of the trees.

When the rain has stopped, a rainbow appears in the sky. Lelouch calls her from outside the cave and she finds him standing by the lake.

"Watch this."

Slowly, the color red appears on the water followed by the color orange then yellow until the whole lake is a wide expanse of rainbow. Holding her hand, he walks on the surface and stops at the middle.

"According to your fellows, there's a treasure at the end of the rainbow."

"Well, I don't see one," Cecaniah says distractedly, still in awe and amazement by her surroundings. When she doesn't hear a reply, she looks back at him and finds him smiling at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just think that perhaps they are right."

They spend the night getting to know more about each other. She learns that Lelouch has been roaming around the forest for at least five hundred years now and has never left its vicinity.

"Don't you want to go outside and see other things?" Cecaniah asks.

"I would if I could. But my presence gets weaker the farther I am from the forest."

"Do you at least have other spirit friends here?"

"There are a few. But my kind is the type that lives alone."

"And you're 500 years old? That's… That's just sad, Lelouch." She suddenly has the urge to cry.

"Do not worry your pretty head, Cecaniah. I am fine and used to it… And see, within these 500 years, we have met." Lelouch stands up and with a wave of his hand, fireflies light up their surroundings. "Rest assured that I will never forget this encounter for you have enchanted me with your beauty and free spirit. This memory shall be my company for the next 500 years and so."

She stares up at him. The fireflies create a halo of glowing light around him yet his purple eyes are glowing the most. He is still Lelouch but the night is doing something that made him more otherworldly and unreachable. He is still Lelouch but he is more of a god/spirit now. He is still Lelouch, near but so, so far away. And at that moment, she wishes to every spirit or god out there, to please… please… don't let this day just be a hallucination for her.

"If I come back here, will I find you again?" she silently asks.

"Not if I find you first."

In the morning, the woman is awakened by two hands shaking her shoulders.

"C.C.! C.C. wake up! Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes, she finds Shirley's tearful face above her. "You're alive! Thank God you're alive!"

She is quickly enclosed inside her friend's arms but C.C.'s eyes are roaming around the cave looking for a certain raven haired man with purple eyes and gentle smile.

"Where is he?" she utters.

"Who?" Kallen asks.

This time, C.C. looks infront of her and finally notices the medics and police that her friends bring with them.

"He's gone?"

"You're all alone here when we found you. You must have hit your head." Shirley runs her hand on her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You must be referring to the one who called us through your phone," Kallen states.

 _Fact 1: She was found_

 _Fact 2: He was gone._

She wants to cry. Oh God, she's going to cry.

Upon looking down to hide her incoming tears, she notices that she is holding onto something. And there it is, the single proof that none of what happened yesterday was caused by hallucination. That she was indeed with him and experienced all of his magic and kindness.

There it is in between her fingers, the proof of her enchantment.

A white mask.


	3. Track 3

**Track #3: Kathang-Isip**

Ben&Ben

She folds the last of her clothes and neatly places it in her luggage, making sure that it is well-aligned with her other dresses just like what he had taught. The sun rays envelope the white material of her church dress creating a bright mass before her, making it appear sacred and holy. She smiles. It is bright just like him. He is so bright that he made everyone who is fortunate to know him follow and obey unhesitatingly. Just like her. Ah, she would have followed him until the end of world before. But now...

She shakes her head. She was younger then - foolish, stubborn and hopelessly inlove. Her eyes saw everything he did through a kaleidoscope of colorful emotions putting him in the highest pedestal in her heart. But it was not entirely her fault, wasn't it? He was her savior after all. He was the first human who had shown her that kindness still lives in the heart of someone. He was the one who gave her food, clothes and a home to stay and belong to when she thought that the world had completely turned its back to her. He was there when she was at the brink of death due to starvation and torture from her former master.

It was her golden eyes that had spoken to him, he had told her then. Enchanting, mysterious yet hopeless, he said. As if they had already accepted their devastating fate of being alone and helpless forever.

She had cried after hearing his words for they were true before he came along.

After closing her luggage, she picks up the locket that he gave her during her 18th birthday. Opening it, she reads the words engraved on one side.

 _Don't lose hope_

And on the other side is a portrait of a full bloom rose which perfectly represents her according to him. Beautiful and enigmatic yet dressed with the thorns of painful memories. Her intelligence shined the brightest among the nobles, mesmerizing her audience as she spoke of subjects of importance with great fluency.

But it was all for him. All those nights she spent sleepless to read all the books in his library were to show her gratitude for his kindness and to make him feel proud of her. All of the facts and dates she memorized so she could participate to friendly debates in the plaza were to prove to him that she was doing her best to lead a life with more possibilities.

It was all for him not to regret taking her in. All for him to look at her the way she had always looked at him.

She can still remember that night of her 18th birthday - when he asked her for the first and last dances. She can still remember how achingly handsome he was in his black formal attire, how her heart skipped a bit when his hand held hers, how he took her breath away when he whispered that she was stunning and beautiful in her pink ball gown.

She can clearly remember making stories, daydreaming of a happy future with him, married with two lovely children who call them 'mama' and 'papa'. Of her being the one he would seek in time that he needed advice and insight to a particular matter. She daydreamed of being the one who would run her hands through his hair whenever he gets tired of his duties and in need of peace and calm only their bedroom could give.

But they were all daydreams and stories her lonely heart made before she went to sleep.

Every gentle smile, every encouraging word, every trust and faith he bestowed her she eagerly kept and stored in her heart. Every glance he threw her way brought her the giddy feeling that always brightened up her day. All of it had fueled her dream of a chance to be with him.

But it was all just a dream.

She carefully places the locket on top of her study table along with her final letter for him.

Hoisting up her satchel on the bed, she puts in her selected favorite books that she never gets tired of reading. They will be her company during the days and nights she would be staying in the ship until she reaches her destination. No more daydreaming, no more make up stories.

For it is still fresh in her mind how his regretful eyes stared at her when she told him she loved him. She can still clearly hear his sincere and remorseful apology when he told her that he couldn't return her feelings. He was sorry for giving her false signals, for everything he had done that made her think that he loved her, too, the way she did to him. But he loved her, he did, so much. Not just in the way she had longingly hoped. She was his precious rose after all.

And she can still vividly see his firm but broken resolve to not back out of the engagement when she asked him to after laying out her heart bare and open.

He was sorry. So, so sorry.

He could understand if she wouldn't be able to forgive him.

She already had.

After closing her satchel, she gives her room a last look, memorizing each corner that provided her solace for the last four years. She silently says a prayer of gratitude for the memories, learning, heartache and happiness it had quietly witnessed during her brief stay. Thank you for being her comfort nest when all she wanted to do was to cry. Thank you for being her quiet oasis when she couldn't put the pieces of her heart back together. Thank you, thank you.

He is standing by the door when she reaches the exit of the palace. She doesn't announce her presence at once and soaks in the peaceful final moment with him. He is there, standing with his hands on his back looking out at the large fountain where he spent most of his time teaching her how to read four years ago.

She wonders if he is thinking about it, too.

Look how far she has come.

"Your Majesty."

Upon hearing her voice, the young king faces her. His eyes quickly dart at the luggage beside her then at the large pink hat she is wearing to protect herself from the glaring sun outside.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Your Majesty." She bestows him the lowest bow she can manage. "Thank you very much for giving me a place to belong to, a home for the past four years when I thought that the world has forgotten about me. I am extremely grateful for all the kindness and trust you have given me during my stay here. I will never forget everything that you have taught me and shall carry them with me always." Her voice cracks, her clasped hands shaking. "I am truly and forever will be grateful to you, Your Majesty. No words are enough to express my deepest gratitude."

"Ceci, look at me."

Straightening up, she finds the king looking at her the way he did during the night she confessed.

Ah, perhaps she would always treasure his kind, thoughtful voice.

"Is it really necessary for you to move to a far away island to pursue being a scholar? There are a lot of establishments for learning with outstanding teachers that you can attend here."

"I understand, but I would like to seek the knowledge and culture a foreign land can provide me - to open my mind and eyes to a greater spectrum of learning and principles from people who grew up in an entirely different way."

The king stares at her for a while then with his jaw set, looks back at the fountain. She can see how his eyebrows furrow which they often do when he is upset.

In a quiet voice he asks, "Is this because - "

"No, it isn't."

Perhaps not entirely.

She takes a moment to bask in the beauty of his side profile - his high classical nose, his amethyst eyes that reflect the waters of the fountain, his permanent slightly disheveled black hair that gives him more youthful look… His lips in a thin line.

Kindness and sincerity exude in his face and perhaps those were the things that made her trust him during the very first time they met, just like how everyone in the kingdom adores the king immensely.

"Well then, at least take this with you." He gestures to a servant who gives him a leather bag. Receiving it from him, Ceci is surprised to find great amount of bills and coins inside it.

Stuttering she says, "Th-This is too much. I-I can't..."

She holds it between them but the man places his left hand on top of hers and pushes it away from him. "Please take it, Ceci. I would be restless not knowing if you are staying in a proper, clean and wonderful place and if you are eating healthily everyday. This is the least I can do."

"Your Majesty, you've done more than enough."

Tilting his head, he searches her face as if looking for something she isn't aware of. Assurance maybe? A sign of hesitation? Her fear of going to a foreign land alone?

"Will you write and let me know how things are faring for you there?"

She doesn't answer but she gives him a smile.

She can see him struggling to maintain his composure and not to let his eyebrows furrow deeper. "Well, then..." With a nod, the king clasped his hands infront of him, his wedding ring winking brightly at her. "I wish for your safety, good health and welfare. I know that you're going to outshine them all and you'll be the brightest star they would ever lay their eyes upon."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He sighs and that's when she notices how tired and bothered he appears. Did he stay up late thinking about her leaving? Perhaps not. Perhaps it's for all another reason.

"The palace is always open whenever you'd like to return. You are always welcome here, Ceci."

"I will remember that. With all apologies, I would have to leave now, Your Majesty. The ship will be loading passengers soon. Again, my deepest gratitude to you and everyone in the palace who have shown me kindness. Farewell, Your Majesty."

A sad and defeated smile graces the king's lips. "Farewell, Ceci. Farewell, my Rose."

And when she turns around, she never glances back. Instead, she takes a step forward with her heart still in pieces but all brought up together, into the blinding sun, ready to bravely face the new future ahead of her.


	4. Track 4

**Track #4: Love Song**

Adele

The thunder roars like an angry god ready to bring forth calamity and devastation to humanity. The rain has not yet let up since morning and everything has been melding into gray and ash creating a dull and lifeless world.

His thick black coat had caught some of the droplets but he heeds no mind. Staring up, he welcomes the monotony of the weather.

Monotony.

He has been living in monotony for five years now. His hands still smell of paraffin, the heels of his shoes still have red stains on them.

With his fingers, he brushes up his raven locks away from his face only for them to go down instantly. This is hopeless.

He wants to laugh at the dark joke only he can understand but he doesn't. He is already insane inside, there's no need to let the world know about it.

When the water on the ground starts sipping into his insoles, he decides that it is time to finally go inside and face his greatest demon after a year of being away.

 _Demon. Really._

More like his only salvation in the dark world he had indulged himself.

He absentmindedly hands his coat to the waiting man by the door. The room is dark as usual, with only dim reddish and golden bulbs to provide what little of light.

Finding his usual table - the farthest from the stage and in the darkest part of the room, he sits down and feels the familiar smooth surface of the wooden table that had witnessed so many events that weren't allowed to be done in public.

A waiter appears before him with a bottle of his favorite wine and automatically pours him a glass. The bitter sweet aroma he had missed so much almost made him kneel.

"It's been a while, sir," the waiter greets him.

"How have you been, Jeremiah?" He takes a sip of his wine and immediately marvels on its exquisite taste.

"I'm doing fine. My wife had already given birth to a girl."

"Congratulations. What is her name?"

"Marybell, sir."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you. My wife was the one who thought of it."

Another customer calls Jeremiah's attention and the waiter politely excuses himself.

The man roams his amethyst eyes around the cabaret and notices that almost none has changed. Even the arrangement of the tables are still unchanged. The signature single rose which is the centerpiece of each table still stands ethereal and enchanting. A woman in a black dress gives him a once-over and a seductive wink. Another regular customer. He politely smiles.

Monotony indeed.

He gets his pistol from his pocket and lays it on the table. He does the same to his another caliber .45 gun and his knife. He lays them all on the table, all aligned, all just recently used. The scent of death still lingers on them.

The dim lights suddenly darken more as a spot light turns on at the stage revealing an emerald haired woman standing in front of a mic stand.

Red lips, red nails, red satin form fitting, off-shoulder dress, red stilettos. Long black eyelashes, prominent collar bones, hair curled and swept to one side, smooth fair skin.

A demon, indeed.

She's a demon tonight.

Leaning back on his chair, he lazily watches as her slender fingers wrap around the microphone and immediately thinks of how they were blissfully wrapped around him many times before. The sound of saxophone begins to reverberate as she hums along the seductive tune that captivates her audience. The crisp sound of the guitar adds flavor to the already rich melody of the two. From the corner of his eyes, he sees a man licks his lips while watching the siren before them.

 _"Hey, there lonely mister,_

 _You who wear black from head to toe,_

 _Will you tell me if you're a friend or foe?_

 _Let my sad little heart actually know."_

He automatically closes his eyes as her velvet voice invades all of his senses. Washing over him like cold water, her voice scrapes away the murder in his hands, the pitiful pleads of his target, the agonizing scream as he mindlessly pulled the trigger. He lets her thick but soft voice engulfs his mind into thoughts of pure serenity and freedom. Of ordinary picnics and simple dates. Of mundane talks and sound sleep. Of pleasured moans and entangled legs.

 _"Hey, there lonely mister,_

 _How have you been?_

 _You've travelled to unknown places,_

 _And met new faces,_

 _Yet you still wear your mask of sadness,_

 _Yet you remain faceless."_

A bitter smile plays on his lips. There's no way she knows that he is coming today yet the song speaks to his soul as if provoking him to stand in the middle and confess all his sins.

Opening his eyes, he finds her walking among the audience, giving seductive glances here and there but never lets anyone touch her. She doesn't allow anyone to touch her but him. Her hips sway, shamelessly inviting everyone to stare at them while occasionally biting her lips.

Such a tease.

He decides that it is time to make his presence known.

When she reaches the stage and returns the mic to the stand, he puts a cigarette between his lips and lights it up without taking his eyes off her slender yet curvy figure. It was always during the bridge unless she had already forgotten or...

Ah, she still remembers.

Her eyes slightly widen upon seeing their secret signal. She stumbles upon the lyrics but gracefully ad libs her way out of it. No one else notices but the two of them and in that moment, he thinks that this is worth it. Every torture and kill he had done and will be doing is worth it if he can occasionally come back to this place and witness the enchanting songstress make this small cramp room her own little palace with her captivating voice and hypnotizing movements.

He doesn't notice that the song has already ended until he sees her making her way to him. Upon reaching his table, she sits on the chair opposite of him without asking for permission and gets the cigarette from his mouth. Closing her eyes, she takes in a long drag, exhaling white thick smoke in the air.

"So, you're still alive, huh?" she says bitterly.

"I guess I am." He reaches out and holds her hand that lies on the table. The woman stares at it with disgust and shrugs it off. He smiles stiffly.

"You look beautiful."

"I am beautiful to begin with. What are you doing here?"

"I just finished a _work_. Thought I would drop by."

She scoffs. "For how long?"

"Three months. Perhaps, four."

"That's quite long it is suspicious." She eyes the weapons on the table but no fear could be found in her eyes - only hatred and irritation.

Lighting up another cigarette, he responds, "Well, it's someone famous this time so I need to lie low for a while. Anyway..." She watches him retrieve something from his pocket and when he places a red velvet box on the table and slides it to her, his companion visibly stiffens.

Opening it, her eyes widen for the second time upon seeing the diamond ring inside. "What is this?" she asks in shock.

"It's obviously a ring."

"I'm serious, Lelouch."

"I'm quite serious, too, C.C."

He watches her inspect the ring meticulously. Her golden irises roam every edge and corner of the 10-carat diamond that costed him almost half of his earnings.

"So you're proposing," she states as she looks at him through the jewelry.

He shrugs. "Something like that."

"Then I say 'no'." She slides the ring back to the surprised man and starts to leave.

"Wait, why?"

" 'Why?' I dont know, perhaps you suddenly disappeared for a year without any goodbye or warning, and without communicating during that period. I can't marry a man who could just up and go leaving me clueless for a long time and just return whenever it is convenient. I am not your 'rest house', Lelouch, that you can visit everytime you needed a break."

"You're not my 'rest house'. You are my home."

"Then prove it. You've got three months to show that you are committed to me." And with that, his almost fiancé leaves him on his own and performs a song about a heartless man who left his lover in a limbo after he had stolen and owned her heart.

Lelouch caresses the velvet box and starts to smile to himself. Looks like his monotonous life will be shaken up. Well, for three months or maybe four months at least.

On the other hand, he is looking forward for it to be permanently changed.


	5. Track 5

**Track #5: A Thousand Years**

Christina Perri

"Lelouch it's time!"

The raven-haired boy quickly looks up from the book he is reading and gives his attention to the bright, bubbly girl standing by the doorway.

"Time for what?" he kindly asks.

"Time for you to go down! Today is her 18th birthday!"

 _Her 18_ _th_ _birthday…OH!_

The boy's pristine white wings immediately spread out in excitement as realization that the day he has always been waiting for finally arrives again. Uncontainable happiness blossoms in his heart knowing that after a wait worth a lifetime, he will see her alive and breathing once again.

"Hurry, the elders are waiting!"

Grabbing his sister's hand, they fly together to the ceremonial grounds where he finds his parents and his best friend, Suzaku already standing around the Circle of Transfer, while three elder angels whose faces shine so brightly no one has ever seen what they exactly look like, are waiting for him at the middle.

They land softly on the ground.

"Come on, Lelouch!" Suzaku greets. "I can't believe you're late for this day."

"Sorry! I was actually preparing and lost track of time."

His mother steps forward and envelopes him in an embrace. "We'll see you after thirty years. Take care down there."

"Yes, Mother."

"I'll miss you, Lelouch!" his sister exclaims.

Stepping away from his mother, Lelouch puts his hand on top of the younger girl's head and pats it lovingly. "Be a good girl while I'm away, Nunnally. Make sure you attend your training, okay?"

Nunnally pouts. "I'm a good girl."

He smiles gently. "Of course you are. I'll miss you, too."

"Lelouch, if you may."

After glancing at his father and giving him a polite bow, the angel goes to the middle where he kneels infront of the elders. Closing his eyes, he surrenders his mind and soul to the Lord and let His will flows through him.

He waits for the warm light to surround him as all of them recite the Guardian Angel's Oath and Duties. He has memorized the procedure for a long time now. As a guardian angel who has been at the right age to guard mortals, he had undergone several missions to fulfil his role.

"All this, we ask for Your wisdom and guidance, oh Holy Father, as our brother, Lelouch set out to spread the Holy Word. We ask this through Your mighty name…"

"Amen."

And when Lelouch opens his eyes again, he finds himself in the middle of a very messy, cluttered and disordered pink room.

"Huh?" he utters in confusion. Empty boxes of pizza are scattered on the floor, on top of the desk and there's even one on the bed. Shirts, pants and shorts are also can be found anywhere and… and… is that a bra on top of the pillow? The angel quickly looks away, blushing. What had Euphy done before he replaced her?

Flying around, he goes to the window where three picture frames lie on the sill. He cannot help but smile. One shows a family of three, with a younger version of her - perhaps ten years of age, riding a carousel with two adults which Lelouch assumes as her parents in this lifetime. The other frame holds a photo of three pretty girls in… what do the mortals call it? Aaahh, anime. The second frame holds an image of three girls in anime costumes holding elaborate scepters and colorful brooms. Were they playing witches? Magical girls? Nunnally would have loved to see this.

He turns to the third one and he finds her hugging a yellow stuff toy – completely unaware that a photo of her was being taken. But still, she had looked breath taking. Her emerald hair that had been the most distinguishing feature of her past identities was up in a messy bun with some strands framing her small face. A soft blush was dusting her cheeks making her look livelier and more radiant.

"Mmmmp!"

Lelouch turns to the sound of the feminine voice which is strangely coming from under the bed. Landing on the floor, he crouches at the same time an arm suddenly emerges, surprising the boy. Another arm darts out and both start crawling forward until a head of emerald mass comes out.

A soft whimper.

Lelouch places his hand on top of her head to protect her from hitting the bed.

"Slowly, slowly. What are you doing down there?"

The girl finally has her whole body out and goes to sit on the floor while blowing away the dust from a piece of paper. Lelouch on the other hand, pats her head as he tries to remove the dirt on them, making her hair move.

Glancing at her closed window, the girl mutters, "Where's the wind coming from? The window is closed."

"Well, I'm just trying to clean you up a little bit."

As if hearing him, she turns to his direction and they are suddenly face-to-face. And even though Lelouch had been with her past lives before, even though he had seen her golden eyes for more than ten times already, he will always be surprised and mesmerized by how striking and bold they are. Her beautiful golden eyes which have seen the cruelties of slavery, famine, epidemic, war, and rebellion remain steady, unaware of the sufferings they had witnessed before this lifetime.

Ah, he is home.

"There you are," he whispers. He can't help but fix her disheveled bangs.

"Is that you, my guardian angel?"

His hand freezes midair.

She is still looking at him without seeing him.

"Of course it's you. Are you my new guardian angel?"

What… How…

Shaking her head, the girl finally stands and retrieves a board behind her closet. The box of pizza falls on the floor as she swipes it away to place the board on top of the bed.

"You've never been so messy like this before," Lelouch comments. Peeking over her shoulder, he watches her stick the paper to the board where more of it are posted.

 _What are Angels?_

 _Where do they come from?_

 _Heavenly Theories: A Study on Guardian Angels_

 _Theory #56: There are three angels who will guard you throughout your lifetime. One during childhood, another during adulthood, and one who will accompany you in your journey to the afterlife._

 _Guess: During the 18_ _th_ _and 50_ _th_ _birthdays of a person the change of guardian angels happen._

Amazed but worried, Lelouch reads every post about his kind and the girl's analysis of how they work.

"What is this? Are you interested in us?" he asks.

He wonders if Euphy knows the answer. It's a shame that they couldn't see and talk to each other before the change so she could have the chance to orient him about the girl's childhood. But this, this is a new interest that she had never shown before. And most of her theories are almost correct. Where is she getting all these ideas?

"C.C., it's time for dinner!"

"I'm coming!"

C.C.

So she is called as 'C.C.' here, huh.

He tries to say her name and marvels at how easy and smooth it comes out of his mouth. "C.C., C.C…. Is that your real name?" he wonders.

At the dinner table, he quietly observes how she enthusiastically eats her food. He glances at the direction of her parents who has been nothing but sweet and kind to her during the short period of time he had known them. He exhales, relieved that she is no longer living a cruel life. He says a little prayer of gratitude to God and also thanked the guardian angels of her parents whom are invisible to him.

"It's nice to know that you still love eating."

"How's your application for college, dear?" her father asks.

Swallowing her food first, she answers, "Well, I've already send applications to three universities but I'm still planning to find nearer universities that offer the course."

"Theology, you say?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Are you really sure that it's what you wanted to do?"

"I am quite sure, Papa."

"Honey, have you not seen her collection of angel figurines and her researches since she was elementary? She even has wonderful sketches of them," the mother interjects.

"I know. I just don't want her to regret the choice in the future. It's not like Theology is a common course to take in college. But C.C., dear, remember that we will support you no matter what you choose for college."

"Thank you, Papa."

"Okay! I think it's time for the cake!"

As her mother gets the cake from the refrigerator, Lelouch cannot help but interrogate the unaware girl. "You're going to study about the Holy Father and us? Why, C.C.? Why are you so interested in this matter?"

He does not know why, but a foreboding feeling is stemming out of his chest. There is too much determination and stubbornness in her eyes whenever the topic is opened, even when she was just looking at her board of researches and it doesn't sit well with the guardian angel.

Because… Because… Lelouch closes his eyes upon realizing why.

Because the devil is more attracted to people of deep faith or to those who portrays great importance and curiosity to the matters of religion. The deeper the person's attachment, the greater the possibility that the devil would make a move to either destroy their belief or persuade them to the other side.

"Happy birthday, C.C.!"

"Thank you, Papa, Mama."

After blowing the candle, her mother gives her the honor to cut the first slice and hands her the knife. Lelouch sees the exact moment when their hands collided with each other causing the knife to slip off the older woman's hand. Lelouch sees how the pointed tip of the knife perfectly aims C.C.'s foot and how fast the fall is happening. Dashing, he quickly slaps it away making the utensil tumble away from her foot.

"Are you okay, dear? I'm sorry! Let me see your foot," the mother exclaims.

"I'm okay. The knife…" C.C. furrows her eyebrows as she continues to stare at the knife. "Flew away."

"Flew?"

She nods. "I'm pretty sure it's going to hit my foot but at the last minute, it changed direction. Like someone hits it."

"It must be your guardian angel saving you," her father says.

"My guardian angel?"

Her mother claps her hands which gets the attention of her family. "Okay, I got a new knife. Here, dear. Have the first slice of cake."

But before she does, the green-haired girl roams her eyes around the room – seeking but fascinated until they land where Lelouch is standing.

For a moment, he breathlessly waits for what she will say, so when she remains silent and proceeds to slice the cake, the guardian angel feels a slight disappointment in his heart.

* * *

 _Angels Names_

 _How to Know Your Guardian Angel's Name_

Below that, the letters 'E', 'U', and 'Y' are written with two blanks written randomly in between the letters. She almost got Euphy's name correct and now, C.C. is busy deciphering her new guardian angel's name by following the instructions from a book infront of her.

Lelouch sits beside her on the bed and tries to read the instructions and the guesses she had already made.

"Where do these mortals get this method? Those steps do not even have any connections with our names. Listen, your birth month has nothing to do with the initials of your guardian angel. It's better if you go to sleep and rest, C.C."

C.C. writes seven lines on the paper and puts 'L' on the third one.

"Huh, is it working?" Now, Lelouch is curious.

She writes 'H' on the last line.

"That's intriguing."

"It's not working. These instructions are useless." Closing the book, C.C. puts it away and concentrates at the paper infront of her.

Lelouch is puzzled. "But you got the two letters correct."

The girl closes her eyes as her pencil taps the paper. "Come on, come on."

"Well then. My name is Lelouch. I have been assigned to you for ten lifetimes now. In this life, you are called C.C. Your name in your past life was Elizabeth. I have a younger sister named Nunnally who is currently training to become a guardian angel, and a best friend named Suzaku who is waiting for his turn to guard his mortal. Euphy is my cousin. You almost got her name right."

Lelouch smiles at her focused face. It feels so nostalgic seeing her like this, doing the same expressions, giving all her heart to something she is so dedicated to. The way her forehead crumples and two lines appear between her eyebrows, lightly biting her lips as a sign of her frustration and impatience, and how he can completely see the length of her eyelashes when her eyes are closed. Not able to stop himself, he traces the bridge of her small nose.

"My name is Lelouch, spelt as L-E-L-O-U-C-H. I've been with you when you were a slave, a jewelry trader, a princess, a soldier, a nurse, an artist. You were also an actress once but you quit just after two years. You've had children of your own." The angel's smile turns sad. "You've fallen inlove a number of times but none of them had stayed… Yet you remained independently strong and principled."

Lelouch remembers how Elizabeth stubbornly appealed to the court to get the custody of her two children from their rich but abusive father for months. She never stopped fighting for them until they were finally under her roof and enclosed in her arms. He reminisces Princess Celine who didn't bow down to the threat of invasion after the early death of the king and queen when she was just a 19-year old princess whom everyone doubted and wanted to manipulate. A warm feeling blooms in his chest as he can still clearly see how she shone infront of her country as she declared their victory against the invading kingdom. He was so proud of her.

On the other hand, Agatha was a struggling artist who suffered from hunger and homelessness just to make the world know her art. She never stopped sending her works to people in the hopes that someone would notice her talent and give her a chance. She would spend her little money for art materials instead for food. But she died in the streets when a group of men tried to rob her.

She did not reach her dream.

He also remembers the other dangers she had faced in her lives especially during the war. In World War I, she was a soldier and in World War II, she was a nurse. Ah, he never stopped worrying about her safety during those times particularly the random explosions in the field and the air strikes that could have landed on their camp. But God had more plans for her and made her survived them all.

That's why Lelouch will always be waiting for her 18th birthday. He will always be waiting for the time Nunnally would call him and tell that it's already time. For despite the hardships she had endured, her soul stayed resilient. So he will not get tired of keeping her safe, too. He will not get tired of watching over her for everything is worth it when she finally shows her genuine smile and happiness. He will always be there for her.

"You've always been a wonderful mortal."

C.C. opens her eyes and places her pencil and paper on the night stand.

Lelouch raises an eyebrow. "Giving up already?"

Yawning, the girl finally cleans her room which made Lelouch feel better.

Her past lives had never been one of vanity, and it looks like C.C. is the same. He doesn't have to wait long for her to come out of the shower in her pajamas, and lie back on the bed. She immediately falls asleep.

"Good night, my love." Catching a glimpse of her researches, the worry he had felt a while ago suddenly comes back. "Always shall I protect you."

C.C. mumbles something incoherent.

Moving closer, the angel asks, "What is it?"

He doesn't expect an answer, she doesn't hear him after all. Well, she doesn't even see him though she firmly believes that he is there. So when she repeats her words, all the angel could do is to stare at her, dumbfounded and speechless.

"I said thank you, Lelouch."


	6. Track 6

**Track #6: A Team**

Ed Sheeran

White walls, white floor, white lights. Lelouch stares numbly at the bright blank canvass infront of him willing it to turn into a different color, to turn into something lively.

Life. Live.

"Mr. Lamperouge?"

The worried voice of an older man shakes him out of his stupor. Turning his head to the right, he has almost forgotten that he is not alone. "I'm sorry. Can you please repeat the question?"

The man sighs. "No, I'm sorry to put you into this situation given after all that just happened. I just need to interrogate you to determine if there was foul play. I'll try to make this as short as possible... So, do you know the patient personally?"

"No. We're neighbors but we barely talked to each other."

The man jots down notes. Lelouch studies his uniform and reads the nameplate on his chest. _J. Gottwald._ He wonders what 'J' stands for. John? Jonathan? Jack? He should have asked the officer after he introduced himself with just his surname earlier. He wonders if he could ask him later.

"Can you elaborate on how 'barely' you talked with each other?"

"Well, she rarely comes out of her apartment, I think in a week, I just could see her outside for three times. When that rare chance comes, I normally greets her and she would just return it with a nod."

"That's it? How long have you been a resident of the complex?"

Lelouch holds his fingers up and tries to remember the length of time he has been living there. It must be because of the shock for he is having a hard time remembering. "Four? No, five years."

"And according to the information that we've gathered from the landlady, the patient have been a resident for only two years." Lelouch nods but he doesn't actually remember. All he can think of is how cold her hands had been. Cold and white. "So within those two years, you never got the chance to exchange words with her other than greetings?"

"I did."

"Well, can you elaborate on that?"

 _"The city seems dead tonight."_

 _Lelouch glanced at his side where the unexpected voice came from and was surprised to see his elusive but pretty neighbor leaning against the railing. A bottle of beer was in her right hand while a lit cigarette was on the left._

 _He scrambled his brain to remember her name. C.C. that's it._

 _Looking out the city scape before him, he couldn't help but be confused. "It looks so alive to me. The lights are blinding and blinking so hard."_

 _"But listen."_

 _A moment of silence ensued between them as they indulged to the sound or more likely, the lack of sound in the streets._

 _"It's quiet. There may be lights out there, but the sound of the vehicles, the voices of the people who are usually awake at this hour, even the barks of the dogs are missing tonight. Only the depressing songs of the cicadas can only be heard."_

 _He heard everything she had said but only one word stuck with him. Cicadas. He rarely heard people use that word. Crickets was the more commonly used. But cicadas, just the enunciation of the word alone sounded magical and mysterious._

 _"People tend to label things just by how they look, they completely forget that they needed to listen, too. Especially at silence. You may not believe it, but silence can tell more stories than words."_

 _"Silence... I heard quiet people had the most stories to share because they are the deep observers of the world."_

 _The woman nodded. "That, too." She took a long drag of her cigarette - eyes closed, then exhaled a thick cloud of smoke in the air. She watched it went up and up until it vanished before her eyes. An ambiguous smile played on her lips. "Nice talking to you. Have a good night."_

 _And with that she left him alone in the balcony. He didn't see her again after three days._

"We just talked about some basic things. There was a time when I helped her carry her groceries. C.C. wa - is a quiet person."

"And her work? Do you know what she does for a living?"

 _Damn, he worked overtime again. If not for his promotion on the line of this project, he wouldn't be spending so much time with that bastard of a colleague who did not stop talking about every woman he had been with. It annoyed Lelouch more that he was degrading these women as if it was their obligation to satisfy his needs. Bastard indeed._

 _The apartment key slipped off his hand as he tried to open the door. Ah, he couldn't wait to get to his bed and sleep like a log. When he was bent over retrieving the fallen key, he heard the sound of the door opening followed by voices, one of which was familiar to him._

 _"This is not enough. We're together for three hours and your payment is just for two."_

 _Glancing up, he saw his neighbor with make-up smeared on her face and talking to a large, tall man whom Lelouch was seeing for the first time._

 _"Well, you've had a great time, haven't you? It's the only money that I have right now."_

 _"No. Pay me with the price that we've agreed with."_

 _The man laughed at her. "Or else what? You're gonna call the police. I bet they would be arresting you first for doing this kind of job, slut. Just take the money and go to sleep. You're not even a good fuck."_

 _The man spitted on the floor before leaving C.C. alone with a few bills on her shaking hand. It wasn't until she was about to enter her apartment that she finally noticed that he was there._

 _"C.C.," he started but didn't know what to say next._

 _C.C. looked at him from head to toe with no expression in her eyes. "You seem tired, Lelouch. Do you want me to ease your muscles for you?"_

 _"Uhhmmm. I'm fine. I'll just sleep this off."_

 _The woman nodded at him. "Sleep. That sounds actually better."_

 _Only when he was alone again in the hallway that Lelouch noticed how tight he was holding his key. He opened his hand and was surprised that there was actually a small wound on his palm._

"All I know is that she works at night. Sometimes outside her apartment, some nights she stays there."

The office writes something again. "Have you seen any suspicious person who went in her apartment? Perhaps, her _customers_?"

Lelouch grits his teeth. So he already has an idea of what she is doing yet he still asked him. "If there was, I didn't see any one. My job lasts until late hours so it's already almost midnight when I arrive home."

"What about her daughter?"

At this, Lelouch closes his eyes. Shit, he had totally forgotten about the little girl. How it would break her heart upon knowing what happened to her mother. An image of a bubbly five year-old girl running along the corridor, shouting "Mommy! Mommy!" appears in his mind.

 _"I'm doing it for her, do you understand?"_

 _"But why not find another job? You're smart. I'm sure someone will hire you."_

 _A bitter laugh escaped from her lips. "Do you really think that? Well, you've got a lot of faith in me, Lelouch. I slept with almost every man in this town except you. And most of them are married. I'm pretty sure, if I apply to a job somewhere out there, it is inevitable to see any of my customers or even work with or for them. That is if they allow me to pass the interview."_

 _"How about jobs outside town?"_

 _"The cost of living is too expensive and most importantly, my daughter is here. Everything that I am doing is for her future. Do you understand?" she asked again._

 _Lelouch looked straight into her eyes. "I do."_

"All C.C. told me was the child is staying with her grandmother and would just visit her on the weekends. Sometimes, it was C.C. who went to her mother's house to spend time with her daughter. The father has been out of the picture long before she gave birth."

"And her relationship with the child and her mother?"

"Fantastic."

Officer Gottwald writes again and somehow, it is getting to Lelouch's nerves. So he abruptly stands up to stop himself from grabbing the pen and throwing it away.

"Do you mind if I go to the rest room?"

"No. You may go ahead. I'm in need of a coffee anyway."

He gives him a nod and proceeds to find the rest room as soon as possible before the doctor returns and gives them whatever news that he has.

Turning on the faucet, he meticulously washes his hands even though they are totally clean. There is no blood when he found her unconscious in her room. She overdosed.

He turns the faucet so it would release warm water for suddenly all he could feel is her cold, white skin. She was so cold. Too cold and too white to still be alive. But the doctor said that she was still breathing. Barely, but she is. That was an hour ago.

Returning to the bench, he finds Officer Gottwald with a cup of coffee in his hand. Another one is placed on his seat, which the man immediately offered to him when he sees him.

"Thanks."

"Feeling better?"

Lelouch nods. "A bit."

"Okay, I just have a few more questions left. Do you know that she's using drugs and even dealing it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure, officer."

"Well, how about changes in her appearance and behavior? Have you noticed any change in her lifestyle?"

 _"Are you eating well? You look thinner."_

 _"I eat three times a day."_

 _"And what do you eat?"_

 _"Food."_

 _Lelouch sighed at her evasive answers. He knew something was wrong with his neighbor. She was almost not getting out of her apartment for a week. Her cheeks looked hollow and her skin was not healthily pale. He also found a number of suspicious looking people coming in and out of it. And most notably, her daughter hasn't visited for a month now._

 _"Is something wrong, C.C.? You can tell me."_

 _"Is something wrong?" A bitter laugh. "Lelouch, everything is wrong! Everything is against me and the good life! I just want us to be happy but instead I am stuck with this life of a whore forever! I have dreams, too."_

 _"Hey." Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her to him but she remained looking at the floor. "I am on your side. Look at me, C.C."_

 _And when she did, Lelouch saw how dilated her pupils were. Frowning, he asked. "Are you high?"_

 _The woman shrugged. "I just took a little to forget."_

 _"Since when? Stop this at once. Think of your daughter."_

 _"I always think of her! I always think of other things to survive! But I never think of myself. Is it bad to forget for a little while? Lelouch, am I bad person?"_

"No." Lelouch shakes his head. "I mean, lately she seemed thinner, I thought she's just sick."

"I see. Okay, last question. What were you doing in her room? Why were you in her apartment leading for you to find her unconscious?"

"I was bringing her pizza. I was getting concerned with her health, so I thought I could give her something to eat."

"And you have a key to her apartment?"

Lelouch shakes his head again. "No. The door was unlocked when I get there."

"Aside from the unlocked door, did you find any sign of forced entry?"

"I don't know what her apartment looks like in the inside so I can't tell if something was amiss, but when I got there, it was pretty much in order."

Scribbles.

The officer reads his notes before holding out a hand to Lelouch. Standing up, they shake hands. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Lamperouge. We will communicate with you as soon as the investigation is done. I am hoping that everything will be fine."

"Thank you."

"Relative of Ms. C.C.?"

Officer Gottwald gives him a polite nod before he turns around to face the doctor.

"I'm the one who brought her here. The family is on their way."

"I'm sorry, but only - "

"I am her friend. And if you wait for the family to arrive, it would take another hour." Ah, he is lying now. He just needs to know what happened to her. "Please just tell me, so I can prepare them for the news."

The doctor stares at him thoughtfully which makes Lelouch's heart beats so fast.

Please.

Please.

Please.

A defeated sigh. "I'm sorry but the patient didn't make it. There was too much drug in her system. We tried everything we can, but it was a strong drug and with the great amount that flowed in her veins, only a miracle could have saved her."

 _Only a miracle could have saved her._

Lelouch closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Can..." He clears his throat. "Can I see her?"

"Yes. Follow me."

It is the white blanket which drapes over her body that Lelouch sees first.

White again.

White walls, white bed, white curtain, white light.

He needs to see a different color, a vibrant one or else he might pass out.

Green.

He stops on his tracks and stares at the new hue that finally appears before his eyes. Green, emerald, lime.

How many times have he seen this? A lot, but he had never touched it. Taking a step forward, his head suddenly feels lighter as if he is entering a different dimension, as if what he is seeing is just an illusion.

When he finally reaches her, the first thing he thought upon seeing her closed eyes was he had never seen her sleep. Never in their two years of being neighbors had he ever seen her sleep. Well, given that they were not really that close with each other aside from the occasional deep talks with her, it was understandable.

But what catches the man off guard is how peaceful and tranquil she looks. How this stranger of an expression perfectly fits her face. How her true beauty shows without all the heavy make-up and the perpetual contempt in her eyes. How, finally, _finally_ , she looks happy.

"Hey."

He waits for her to respond but of course there is nothing. Her lips remain closed.

He looks up to prevent the tears from leaking out of his eyes. Ah, he can't believe this. He is going to cry for someone he had barely talked to.

 _Barely. Elaborate barely._

He thinks of their last conversation that afternoon.

 _"I would have loved you."_

 _Lelouch looked up from his phone and glanced at his companion. He found her leaning against the railing, her hands clasped together and her head tilted up._

 _"In another universe, in another lifetime, where the circumstances are different, I think I would have fallen inlove with you."_

 _Well... How could he respond to something as romantic as that?_

 _"Oh," he uttered dumbly._

 _C.C. laughed. It was a sad laugh. "But we are living in this world right now and being handed this kind of situation. You're a good man, Lelouch. For now, I can entrust you with my daughter."_

 _"Why? Where are you going?"_

 _"Nowhere. Everywhere." She sighs. "What I am trying to say is you're the only person that I trust aside from my mother right now."_

 _"Even though we barely talk with each other?"_

 _"What did I tell you before? Silence tells the most stories. You just have to listen to it."_

Silence.

Now, she will be silent forever. There will not be another chance to talk to her about the life in the city. No more chance to listen to her gush about her daughter. He won't be able to listen to her soft voice again. Yet her stories will remain with him forever. Stories that only he had the honor to know.

"I would have, too, C.C... Thank you."

Exactly at the same time that he leaves the room is her mother and daughter's arrival. Old golden eyes seek for his assurance but immediately break after seeing him shake his head.

"Uncle Lelouch!"

"Hey there, kiddo."

"Are you here to see Mommy, too?"

Lelouch glances at the older woman who is trying her best not to cry. Turning to the child in her arms, he plasters a smile. "Why don't you accompany me for a while. Grandma will just see someone. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

He gets the girl and after a soft 'thank you' from the woman, carries her to a nearby chair.

"Who is grandma meeting?" the girl innocently asks as she plays with his necktie.

"Someone very important."

"Can I see, Mommy? Grandma said we are going to see her although it's not yet Saturday."

"Mommy is..." Lelouch closes his eyes. How can he tell her? How can he explain to her wide innocent, expecting golden eyes that the mother she deeply adores is not coming back? Is it even right that he would be the one to break the news to her young mind?

Help him, C.C.

Opening his eyes, he says, "Mommy goes away for a while."

"Where did she go? When is she coming back? She promised that we will play with my new barbie."

Ah, shit, he is going to cry. You're such a cruel neighbor, C.C.

"She will be gone for a long time. Up there. With grandpa." They both look up to the ceiling of the corridor as if they can actually see her looking down at them.

The child furrows her eyebrows. "You mean she's an angel now, too? Mommy said that grandpa is an angel and he is in Heaven. So Mommy is in Heaven, too?"

"That's right. She's an angel."

The girl shrugs and leans her head on his chest. "I am sad, Uncle Lelouch. Grandpa has been gone for so long. I hope Mommy will come back soon."

"Uncle is sad, too. But your mom is not really gone. You see, angels do not leave their loved ones behind. They are actually always there, looking after them. You may not see her, but she is here. And everywhere you go, she will be there. Remember that. Mommy loved you the most in the world."

"I love her the most, too."

After some moments, the girl falls asleep. It's almost midnight after all. Mrs. Corabelle hasn't come back and Lelouch worries if she is okay. He should have accompanied her inside but thought that she needed a private moment with her only daughter.

Lelouch looks up, his mind is a chaos of noise. He looks up and tries to find the green on the white ceiling but there is none. An impossibility.

It is silent in the corridor. Lelouch closes his eyes and listens to the silence.


	7. Track 7

**Track #7: King and Queen**

EXO-CBX

The restless buzzing energy of the crowd is so contagious which creates a chain reaction to anyone who passes by the public plaza. Placards and flags of support are being carried and lifted by some of the jovial audience while whistles and hoots are can be heard occasionally to sustain the excitement in the air. The news said that it would be one of the hottest days of the year today yet the public ignore the glaring sun above them and instead soak in the sun rays like tall blooming sunflowers.

Everyone is celebratory. Everyone is optimistic.

And it's all because of _him_.

 _He_ really did it.

Suzaku stands on his tiptoes to have a better view of the stage. Some of the VIPs have arrived like Senator Guilford and his wife Cornelia. Senator Gottwald is also already seated beside Governor Nu while Mayor Ashford has claimed her seat with Senator Fenette.

Meanwhile, occupying one of the seats in the middle front row is newly-elected Vice President Schneizel la Britannia. Poised and proper, the large man exudes the aura of sophistication and brilliance.

On the left side of the stage, the family members are still trying to find their places. He sees Nunnally and Euphy in their pretty dresses and waves at them but he is not noticed. Well, it is really hard for them to spot him in the middle of a crowd as large as this. He must have been like a speck of dust surrounded by sand.

After fifteen more minutes of wait, a feminine voice echoes from the speakers getting everyone's attention. "Announcing the arrival of the new President of the Republic of Britannia, His Excellency Lelouch Lamperouge."

Weird but the first thing that catches Suzaku's attention is how shiny his black shoes are. So shiny and polished he bets he will see his reflection on the surface. He cannot help but reminisce those times when he would spare his friend a pair of school shoes because the ones he owned were ruined from being overused or it became too small for him. They were poor back then. That was the starting point.

As soon as the new president is in full view of the public, Suzaku sighs in relief, realizing that this is actually happening. His friend really did win the elections and is now the most powerful man in the country. Lelouch, who was a skinny teenage boy with no existing athletic muscle in his body yet gifted with a brilliant and smart brain that he used to graduate as Summa Cum Laude in Philosophy garnering the highest grade their university ever had is now the president of the country.

The loud cheers of the crowd rival the emcee's voice that it is almost lost in the noise when the she announces another name. But Suzaku hears it very clearly and he is certain that his friend does, too. Even from afar, he can see how the president's eyes lit up and quickly searched for the owner of the name. How his hand quickly sought for a smaller one to hold and the way his lips slowly tilted up in pride and awe.

"With him is Britannia's First Lady, Mrs. Cecilia Corabelle-Lamperouge!"

The husband and wife look at each other before facing the crowd and wave at them.

Who would have thought, Suzaku ponders, who would have thought that they would actually reach this incredible height together. A princess and a pauper, now the king and queen, or more likely the new president and first lady.

Just thinking about all of the circumstances and challenges they had to face in order to survive the dirty and complicated world of politics makes Suzaku think that he had watched the highest-rating TV drama.

Lelouch, as much as he is intelligent, is also quite an emotional man ever since they were children. He would always seek fairness in each matter. He would passionately fight for what he believed was right for the greater population and stubbornly appeal if he witnessed inequality and discrimination. And he still would, which fueled him to run for presidency months ago after witnessing how the incumbent leader corrupted the government and took away several rights of the public.

Ah what a difficult, challenging, sometimes frustrating, and almost heartbreaking journey it had been.

At first, there was the lack of funds to finance the campaign. Cecilia's rich family could have easily helped them what with their ownership of the highest-rated first class chain of hotels worldwide, if only her parents didn't disown her for marrying a nobody at the young age of 18 after being arranged to marry the son of one of their business partners.

Suzaku chuckles. Ah, that is another drama to be reminisced some other time, but damn, that was so emotionally stressful even for him who was just watching from the sidelines.

So the campaign team tried its best to minimize the expense but at the same time maximize the audience reach of their advocacies. Social Media was a great help to disseminate to a larger and wider audience the battle cry of their candidate but it was not enough. They needed to go out, to physically and emotionally mingle with the public, to touch not only their minds but also their hearts and principles yet they couldn't even travel that far from the headquarters.

So they were very much surprised when one day, Cecilia suddenly brought out a check amounting to 500 million dollars and announced that they were the campaign funds.

It was like a thorn was removed from their throats but he remembered Lelouch being silent throughout the whole time.

That night, it came to Suzaku's knowledge that the money came from Cecilia's parents after she proposed a deal with them which Lelouch didn't disclose but greatly upset his friend causing a huge fight between the couple (but not as huge as the later one) and for Lelouch to almost return the money and withdraw from candidacy. Fortunately, they settled on a mutual understanding on how to handle the situation.

Then, there were the destabilization attempts from their rival group through spreading fake and harmful news about Lelouch which fortunately didn't work because by that time, Lelouch had established loyal and solid supporters who took to their own means to disprove the allegations. Furthermore, Lelouch's clean, white background and charitable endeavors also contributed in disputing their claims. Despite not having any political background, the man had dedicated himself in charitable causes he and his wife founded – causes supporting victims of abuse, discrimination and trafficking, and advocating for peace and equality. And these charities are known throughout the worldwide web and even acknowledged by human rights organizations. With his outstanding reputation, the destabilization attempts immediately failed and died down, and given the fact that the rival's candidate was known to be a corrupt and arrogant politician, the attempts' credibility was questioned from the very beginning.

But still, Suzaku shakes his head upon remembering, still the rumors that they spread were very malicious and disrespectful, not only to Lelouch but also to Cecilia. There was one which talked about a possible affair between his friend and one of the charity workers because his wife couldn't give him a child. It was quickly shut down, killed and buried six-feet under the ground.

As Vice President la Britannia delivers his speech first, Suzaku checks if the First Couple is comfortable in their seats. The hot weather is a bit bearable and thankfully, the breeze is blowing bringing cool and refreshing air, but with their present attires, they must feel hot and bothered.

The First Lady begins wiping the sweat on her forehead. Suzaku looks for the usherettes that should be assisting them but when he returns his gaze to the couple, the President is already wiping her forehead for her. He also dabs the tissue on her cheeks and nose earning him a giggle which Lelouch returns with a fond smile.

Look how inlove they are. Suzaku cannot help but smile at the pleasant sight before him. Finally, they look relieved and relaxed after all the stress they underwent throughout the whole journey. Despite the eyebags, Lelouch's eyes shine with so much gratitude and amazement with traces of disbelief still lingering in his purple irises. Cecilia's pale skin had returned its natural blush and it looks like she's eating well these past days. The pleasant aura that surrounds them could've fooled anyone that they had it easy. That they walked into this election with grace and certainty Lelouch would win. Who would have thought that this whole event could have been the reason for their divorce?

No one.

Only Suzaku knows that divorce almost became an option for them.

He can clearly remember when he got the phone call from a miserable Lelouch midnight of June 8. Distraught, desperate and lost, their candidate who was known for his resilience and brilliance, told him in a devastated voice that his wife threatened to divorce him if he wouldn't back out from the elections.

Shocked, Suzaku had actually expected that an argument would emerge again between them after what had happened, what he didn't expect though was how far Cecilia would go just to make him back out.

They had come so far. Majority of the public was on their side. The chance of him winning was at 80%. They were winning the polls. They just couldn't throw all of the hard efforts everyone in the team had invested and given - the sleepless nights, their sacrifices to spend less time with their own families in order to plan strategies to gain the public's approval - just for him to back out at the last minute.

But Suzaku understood Cecilia's threat. It was a threat of a loving wife recklessly thrown in the air when just two days prior, her husband's car was ambushed by unknown heavily-armed men killing the driver and injuring her beloved on the shoulder and arm. It was a threat made out of unfathomable fright and desperation to keep him alive. To not lose him in this dirty war.

They had been receiving death threats prior the incident which caused them to increase the security yet still, one had almost succeeded to stop not only his run, but also his heartbeat.

Suzaku had advised his friend to not make any rash decision – that he didn't need to decide now when the two of them were overcome by extreme emotions. Decisions that they would regret later. Instead, he told Lelouch to give his wife time to calm herself and organize her thoughts, and for him to use this time to think of everything the two of them had survived to fight for their relationship. From the whirlwind romance during their teenage years which made Cecilia rebel against her controlling parents, causing them to disown her and remove her inheritance, to the early marriage during college with only Suzaku, Nunnally and Euphy as witnesses. He asked Lelouch to remember the struggle of having one meal a day, yet telling Suzaku that he was contented as long as he was with her. Of how Lelouch vowed to graduate no matter what and prove not only to her parents but also to those who doubted that he was worthy of the estranged princess's heart. That someday, he would make her redeem her throne and be the queen.

In return, Suzaku also made Lelouch remember how Cecilia sacrificed her college education for him to graduate first, saying that she already took advanced courses as her excuse when Lelouch resisted the idea. How the girl back then, who never touched a single cleaning material in her life, worked almost ten hours a day as a dishwasher and janitress in different diners in order to pay for their expenses.

It might be harsh and cruel of Suzaku, but he also reminded Lelouch of that dark time in their lives when they discovered that Cecilia could never conceive a child. They cried, developed insecurities, fought over the simplest things, even slept at different rooms for several nights due to the loneliness and loss that were eating them away.

But they got through it.

Suzaku made Lelouch remember their challenging yet incredible love but his friend also reminded him of the deal Cecilia made to her parents. Whatever it was, it must have been really bad that Lelouch would even risk their relationship in order for him to win. The deal had something to do with the results of the elections, that Suzaku was sure of.

But they don't have to worry about that now, do they?

Loud boisterous shouts fill the plaza as the emcee finally announces that the president is going to deliver his message. Hopeful smiles, supportive cheers, and welcoming words are being directed to Lelouch's way who is now standing by the podium.

 _Do you see this, Lelouch? Do you see their compassion and belief in you? You did it, goddamn you, you really freaking did it._ Suzaku is going to be hysterical. Good Lord, his friend is the president of the country. The most powerful man on their land. This is unbelievable.

"I will not be here if not for one person who stood by my side from the very start, who believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, who shed light and hope when I thought I am at a dead end and there's no way around, the one who taught me that love and kindness build the strongest foundations of humanity. She is my strength, my conscience, my light and direction. So let me express my sincerest, deepest, and most reverent gratitude to my lovely wife, Cecilia." Lelouch glances at her and continues, "My heart is always yours."

The crowd goes wild.

Lelouch then proceeds to enumerate more names who had greatly contributed, helped and played a vital role during the campaign period. Suzaku follows his voice, monitoring if he had skipped or forgotten anyone. When he hears the last name, Suzaku exhales for that was a really long list of thank you's.

"And of course..."

Confused, Suzaku scrunches his forehead. This is not on the script. Lelouch didn't inform him of any last minute change in his speech.

"... there is another person who was with me in this journey. My human shadow for wherever I went, he was always there albeit a few steps back. An adviser, a voice of reason, a best friend since childhood. Let me thank Suzaku Kururugi for his unwavering support not only to me, but also to my family and team. Without him, his practical intelligence, and his morality, the campaign won't be successful. He is the best campaign manager a candidate could ever have, and the best best friend a person could ever ask for."

And among the thousands of people, Lelouch, his best friend, finds him and gives him a grateful nod. Good Lord, Lelouch, are you trying to make him cry?

The man continues to deliver his message emphasizing his platforms and plans that his administration will be focusing on, but Suzaku is not hearing any of it. He had memorized his speech anyway, so for now the campaign manager basks in this unreal and amazing victory. Because... Because he had doubted him, too, hadn't he? No one expected a child of poverty to grow up to be the president of a country including him. As much as he supported Lelouch during this race, he was anxious at first if his friend was making the right decision in entering politics. He could imagine the heavy responsibilities, duties and accountabilities that would weigh on his shoulders for several years. But during that fateful midnight when he opened his apartment's door and found the couple with firmly determined eyes on the other side, asking him if he could assume the role of campaign manager, Suzaku realized that they were incredibly serious about it, just like how they were serious about getting married years ago, when they also knocked on his door to ask him to be their witness. They always work together. Those two, they are the strongest together.

So he said yes.

And now they are here.


	8. Track 8

**Track #8: Heroes**

Postmodern Jukebox rendition

"Are the children placed in their proper chambers already?"

"Yes, master. Clovis arrived at the base an hour ago and was able to sort them according to age within ten minutes. They were in their chambers since half an hour ago."

"How old are the oldest and youngest?"

"The oldest are sixteen year olds while the youngest are ten."

"Perfect. We will have 114 new soldiers very soon. I can't wait until they become properly trained assassins who we can use for and bargain among the big champs of the society. Do you still remember when you were still at their age, Lelouch?" He chuckles. "You were such a cry baby back then, but look at you now, you are my most valuable strategist as of the moment. You wouldn't be able to achieve this if we didn't steal you from your farmer parents ten years ago."

The older man stares at the crackling fireplace infront of him - the flames brightly reflects on his emerald eyes - while mindlessly swirling his glass of red wine.

"Fortune, land, money, power and even women. We can have them all anytime. That's what you can do when you supply the most powerful weapon of war. Humans are both the strongest and most fragile creations in this world. Train them, torture them, educate them and they can be the most powerful and relentless, but pamper them, serve them, spoil them and they will not last another day in a battlefield. Am I right, Lelouch?"

The young man nods. "Yes, master."

The master places his glass on top of the small round table beside him. He glances at his right where a young lady is standing by the dark wall holding a silver tray.

"I believe it's time for my tea. C.C. dear, come here."

The slender lady emerges from the corner and walks into the light. Her long silky green hair is a light of its own shining around her. "Here it is, master," she says offering the cup.

"Thank you, C.C." The man takes a sip of his tea and then groans. "Always the perfect taste. I hit the jackpot when we kidnapped you. I've never tasted a tea as aromatic and calming as yours." He tilts his head to the side. "Lelouch, do you still remember when we got her? You were just a boy then, but you impressed me with your tactics to get her far away from her parents without them noticing. Right then I knew that you're going to be an asset to the organization."

Lelouch gives a humble bow. "Thank you. I was just 15 then and it was actually my first job after graduating from training. Thank you for putting your trust in me, master."

"And now I trust you with my most hidden and evilest plans. Anyway, C.C. how long have you been in the base?"

"Seven years, master."

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-one years of age."

"Hmmm..." He roams his eyes from her head to toe with a malicious glint on them. His eyes inspect every curve and dip of her body which makes her feel uncomfortable but the maiden stands perfectly still infront of him, not daring to do a single move. "You've grown to a lovely young woman. I can actually now add you to my group of mistresses. Would you like that, dear?"

 _When the master asks you a question, you must always answer_. That is one of the golden rules in the organization, but his current question left C.C. tongue-tied.

Heart beating fast, she scrambles to think of an answer that wouldn't offend the older man.

But another voice enters the conversation. C.C. sends him a subtle warning stare because the master is not pleased when someone just barges in a conversation he or she isn't included.

"Isn't it too early for that?" Lelouch comments goodnaturedly. "Sayoko is currently pregnant with your second child. A new mistress may just cause conflict with your current ones and their immaturity might affect the execution of our plans."

The master looks back and forth at them, suspicion lingers in his eyes. The pair waits breathlessly before he sighs, and then yawns. "You're right. That would be an inconvenience especially now that we are going to put into action our biggest operation yet very soon. Are the resources and weaponry all ready?"

"They are just awaiting to be used."

"And the meeting and holding places?"

"The men are already in their positions."

"Excellent." Another yawn. "Well, it seems like I will be retiring early tonight. I'll see you..."

Lelouch and C.C. looks down at their sleeping master, waiting with bated breath for him to stir and wake up but the latter remains deep asleep and is already snoring.

"Won't he wake up anytime soon?" Lelouch asks without taking his eyes off the man.

"I put the strongest dose of sleeping pills in his tea. The soonest time he will wake up would be tomorrow noon."

"And we are already very far away from him then."

"And everything is already in ashes."

At the same time, the pair looks at each other and like an invisible string has pulled them together, they go to one another with Lelouch grabbing the lady's face and kisses her briefly but firmly.

Their lips move against each other with such haste and chaste as they try to incorporate so much hungry intimacy in a little amount of time.

When they pull away - gasping and dazed - they look again at the sleeping man, making sure that he is still in dreamland. Lelouch would have shoot him but they couldn't risk creating any disturbance until they are certain that everything planned is in place.

Tugging at C.C.'s hand, Lelouch says, "Let's go. Suzaku is already waiting."

They pass by slump, unmoving bodies in the corridor, in the dining hall and even in the training room.

"You literally made this whole place a dreamland," Lelouch comments as they pass by yet another sleeping body.

"It's all thanks to Anya's hoard of pills. She made our plan ten times easier."

Stopping infront of a metal door, Lelouch retrieves a ring of keys and inserts one of the biggest to the lock. The lock turns with a satisfying click and as soon as the door opens, a head of brown hair holding a large ax immediately runs towards them. The pair simply steps out of his way and peeks inside.

"Remember what we told you. Don't go anywhere but to the designated place. Jeremiah will be there to bring you to the port and from there, Ougi will meet you in the island. Further details of your escape route will be discussed by him, now run off!"

The children start running out of the chamber but Suzaku, the brown-haired teen remains. "And what about the two of you? Are you going to stay?"

Lelouch glances at C.C. from which the lady responds with a nod. "We still have another thing to do before we leave this place. Go now and lead those children!"

The younger boy stays infront of them for a while as if contemplating. Is he going to thank them? Is he going to express his gratitude for this unexpected salvation coming from his kidnappers? He had been planning for a long time to escape this cruel place where they turn humans to killing machines but he never found the right chance and means to execute it, plus the tight security and loyalty of the guards to their master made it hard for him to infiltrate their system, but one day, the green-haired lady beside Lelouch offered him a deal he couldn't deny – an assurance of the children's escape in exchange of a secluded house in their small forgotten village which the pair will use as a temporary hide-out until they are certain that it is safe for them to wander outside.

But why are they doing this? Why are they going to sabotage the organization and the master that they pledge their utmost loyalty to? He never got the chance to ask them if this is out of pity for the innocent children, if they plan on taking over the organization, or perhaps, if their conscience is finally eating them alive. Suzaku shakes his head. This is no time for him to contemplate over these things. He can think about them later when everything is said and done. He doesn't know them well anyway. These speculations will lead him nowhere.

"The cabin is waiting for you. Gino, the caretaker, will meet you there." And with that he leaves the chamber which has been his prison for three months and runs away from the base and nearer to his family.

After checking if no one was left behind, Lelouch and C.C. go up to the higher floor and free the victims who are staying longer than the ones from the lower floor. Some were confused by the whole situation but seeing two of the most trusted people of their master hurrying them out, they quickly believed and trusted them.

"How many more minutes left?" C.C. asks as they turn around a corner.

"Twenty minutes before the first bomb explodes."

"Is it enough time to convince the residents of the last room? Those are the tough ones."

"Well, let's hope that Xingke was able to talk to them. If he isn't, I guess we'll have to resort to force, or worst, we might need to use our guns. Are you ready for that?" When Lelouch does not hear an answer, he glances back and sees that C.C. has stopped running and is staring at the cemented wall.

Walking back, he holds her hands and gently says, "I can do all the shooting when it comes to that. Just be sure you're safe."

"And if you got hurt?"

He hears her silent question. _And if you die?_

Lelouch lets out a carefree chuckle to lessen the tension and her worry. "As _he_ had said, I am the best strategist. I'll find a way to outsmart them."

Finally, the lady faces him wearing a serious expression. "Lelouch..."

He sighs. "We are going to face trained children and adults here. I'm pretty sure that some of them had already put their loyalty to the master and would refuse to come with us. Worst, they will hinder those who are in favor to leave."

"They could have started fighting and killing each other as we speak."

"Yes. And if I didn't make it out in time you need to go before the bombs explode. Promise me, C.C. that you are going to save yourself."

"No. We planned this together so we are also going to be free together. I'll fight beside you. Let's go. We are wasting time."

Lelouch would have wanted to argue more, to insist that her safety is the top priority. It's funny how their lives have turned out this way. The victim and her captor working together to free their prisoners - betraying the man who stole them but also gave them bed to sleep on and knowledge they couldn't just learn anywhere. And now, he is sound asleep in his room, unaware of the chaos the two of them is creating.

And he will never wake up.

Lelouch focuses on the green trail infront of him. Long, silky, soft tresses that his fingers have run through for uncountable times. He wonders what will happen to them when they survive this whole crazy thing. Will they be able to stay together for so long? Will they be able to bear the company of each other that is founded from desperation and brokenness? The doctors have a term for this case. Ah, Stockholm's Syndrome, that's it.

He doesn't know if she truly and deeply cares for him and it is not just because she developed this psychological anomaly from being in his custody for a long time. So when they are finally outside and free, exposed to more people and different environments, will her care stay or disappear?

That would suck if it is the latter. Goddamn, that would definitely suck.

They finally reach the last door and together they retrieve their guns from their pockets. The other side is oddly quiet - no gunshots, no sounds of fights and struggles. Carefully, Lelouch opens the door and peeks inside. It is dark and smoky. He motions for C.C. to stay outside until he confirms that it is safe to go in.

Entering, he slowly makes his way into the chamber and is immediately assaulted by the foul smell of gunpowder. Everywhere, in every corner of the room, are lifeless bodies of teenagers and young adults who obviously fought and murdered each other. Blood splatters on the floor, dark, red and fluid. He thinks he saw a mangled arm over there and a crushed eyeball.

"You finally arrive."

A tall figure slowly emerges from the smoke, a heavy firearm in his hand. Of course, he would be the one who will survive this all. Luciano Bradley, their ace fighter and soldier. Hundreds of criminal and innocent lives have perished in his hands. Even Lelouch is no match against him especially when he was trained more for strategic and tactical operations. In a physical combat, he would clearly lose to Luciano. He tries hard not to glance back and look at C.C. It is better that the soldier thinks that he is alone. He just prays that C.C. decides to leave now.

"Where is Xingke?" asks Lelouch.

The tall man nods at his right where remnants of what used to be a longhaired man lie. "Blew his head out. He wouldn't shut up about escaping and betraying the master. Caused a little chaos around here making everyone kill each other... Speaking of which, why would master's most trusted person work behind his back and plan to blow out the headquarters? Why did you betray him?"

Lelouch does not want to engage him in a long conversation. For God's sake the clock is ticking. How many minutes have already passed? Five? Ten? But he couldn't leave Luciano alone. His full loyalty is with the master, and leaving him alive is like letting the evil part of their boss live. He needs to kill him.

"Because everything he has done is nothing but for his own gain. His hands were kept clean while we do the crimes that greatly hurt other people and their families. While we steal the future and identities of innocent people. He has to be stopped before he threw this whole nation into chaos."

"What is this?" Luciano gasps unbelievingly. "Are you having a hero complex right now? After ten years of being a dog, you are finally standing on your own feet? Well, where is your conscience when you stole me away from my father? Where is your pity when you watched him torture me right infront of your eyes? Where is your sympathy when I asked for water to drink after a punishment? You always turned your back! You are the biggest hypocrite, Lelouch Lamperouge!"

"Yes, I am. I know that very well. I am not doing this as a form of my salvation, but for those who still have the chance to get their lives back."

"'Get their lives back'? Don't make me laugh, you've changed their lives forever, you ungrateful fool!"

With a speed of light, Luciano raises his gun and fires indiscriminately at him. Lelouch immediately scampers away but not without getting hit on his arm.

"Lelouch!"

 _Shit!_

Amongst the thick smoke, he quickly spots C.C. standing by the doorway, her own gun aiming at Luciano.

"C.C., run!"

"No!" She begins shooting at the soldier but the latter was well-trained for this kind of situation that he easily dodges the amateur shots of the girl. He mocks her by not returning her shots but by running around the chamber as if they are playing Tag until their positions have switched.

Now standing by the doorway, Luciano aims his gun at her. "Playtime's over."

Lelouch quickly moves infront of her and with unstable hands, points his gun to Luciano.

"Oh, what is this? A tragic romance where the both of you will die? Tsk. Pathetic humans."

"Run now, C.C.," Lelouch tells her.

"Oh, yes you may run, C.C. I won't hurt you I promise. You've been good to me during my training days."

"No, I won't leave you, Lelouch."

"It's almost time. We are all going to explode here if you don't leave now."

"So be it."

Good grief.

"Are you done with your drama because I'm going to start counting down now? Say your goodbyes while you still have time, 3..." warns Luciano.

"C.C."

"Lelouch."

"2..."

"Let's meet each other again."

"Mmm."

"1."

BANG!

There is silence at first.

A moment of deafness.

Then the earpiercing white noise incessantly rings in their ears, unwelcomed and irritating.

The smell of gunpowder invades their noses again.

At first, it is only the color white that Lelouch sees upon opening his eyes, but realization dawns at him at once.

He is alive.

He goddamn alive.

Automatically, he looks behind him and finds C.C. with her eyes tightly closed and her hands on her ears.

She is alive, too. Thank God.

They are both still alive. But how?

He holds her hands and says, "C.C. open your eyes. We're okay."

Slowly and still frightened, she does what she was told and stares incredulously at him. "Why?"

"Are you two fine?"

They turn to the new voice and much to their surprise, find Suzaku outside the doorway with his gun still pointing at them.

"Suzaku," Lelouch utters in disbelief. When he gazes down, he sees Luciano's body already covered in blood from the head shot he sustained.

"Think of this as my gratitude for freeing us, and I believe we are running out of time. Come on, I won't wait for you!"

Recovering from their shock, the pair immediately follows the teenager out of the headquarters.

They are merely meters away from the gated property when the first explosion happens, collapsing the roof of the establishment. It is abruptly followed by another one from the basement destroying the foundations and posts of their once home.

The three of them stand and stare wordlessly as the symbol of their hatred, of their pain and torture, crumbles before them. The once sturdy and frightening building which had heard screams, whimpers and wails is quickly turning into ashes, disappearing right infront of their faces and together with it is the man who robs them of their innocence.

Yet the memories and experiences it had engraved to the three of them will forever remain in their minds.

"Out of all the bad things that I experienced inside it," C.C. begins. Lelouch curiously glances down at her at the same time she looks up at him. Her golden eyes shining like the sun. "There is at least one good thing that happened to me."

He feels her hand intertwine with his and tightly holds it. Never letting go.

Finally, Lelouch is able to exhale freely for the first time after ten years of being a prisoner and holds her hand back. So, so tightly. Not going to let go.

"Yes, there is."


	9. Track 9

**Track #9: Tell Me Where It Hurts**

MYMP

"Manager Gottwald also sends his condolences to your family. He deeply regrets that he couldn't come here personally. Mr. Lamperouge was one of his best employees, if there is anything else that you needed, feel free to contact him."

C.C. watches the flower stand with a Gottwald Enterprises ribbon wrapped around it be placed next to the flower stand from the Britannia Manufacturing Company.

Returning her attention to the man, she gives him a tired smile. "We greatly appreciate it. Please send Mr. Gottwald our sincerest gratitude."

"I will, Mrs. Lamperouge. I'll be going then. Again, our condolences."

The man hasn't even left yet when a new visitor arrives and occupies the woman's attention.

"C.C., dear," the older woman says as she envelopes C.C. in a tight hug which the latter equally returns.

"Cornelia, I'm so glad you can come here. When did you land?"

"Anything for my brother and sister. I actually went straight here from the airport." Cornelia holds her on her shoulders and asks, "How are you holding up?"

C.C. fixes the stray hair strand that fell on her face. "I'm doing what I can and what is needed to be done. Visitors have been coming non-stop since yesterday. But I can manage. Shirley has been helping me with the chores."

"I see. Where is _she_?"

"In the living room. Come.""

Some of the visitors politely greet the soldier, offering her their condolences and briefly asking about her deployment overseas but the pair does not stop to entertain any long conversation because the most important person is waiting for them. The most important person is waiting for her older sister who she hadn't seen for almost three years.

The living room is packed with more visitors – classmates, childhood friends, band mates, teachers and mentors alike – celebrating the bright and hopeful life this person had shared with them even for a short amount of time. It is evident how they were touched by her youthful presence - the extraordinary stories and experiences, the lessons they had learned through her filled the four corners of the room. And every one of them is smiling. Just like how she always did.

The women approach the coffin in a solemn manner, none of them speaking. The conversations turn to murmurs as the rest notice the presence of the woman of the house and the officer infront of the person they are celebrating.

"She looks peaceful," Cornelia silently says as she looks down, eyes glazed. Her hand mindlessly caresses the glass that encloses her younger sister.

"Until the very end, she kept on smiling and stayed very optimistic." C.C. glances at the people at the back and gives them an apologetic nod. Quietly, each one of them leaves the room, giving C.C. and Cornelia a private moment with _her._

"I wasn't able to say good bye… Oh God, I didn't say good bye.""

C.C. places a hand on the woman's back as Cornelia removes her mask of invincibility that she wears all the time and breaks down for her dead sister. Her choked cry of regret and apology for not being there when she should have been, for listening to the call of duty first before heeding the call of her sick loved one, echoes inside the room. She holds her chest as she tries to speak.

"I-I'm sorry, Nunnally. I'm so sorry I was not there."

C.C. gently rubs her back. "She understood, Cornelia. You are her hero. Every night she prayed for your safety and happiness. She was so, so proud to have a sister like you."

"I should have come home sooner. Took care of her until her last breath but instead, I was far away, fighting a battle for the people I do not know."

"She is your people. You were fighting for her. And your courage gave her the strength to fight her own battle bravely."

Cornelia stares longer at the peaceful face of Nunnally, so serene and calm that she looks like she is just sleeping and having the best dream ever. Like anytime from now she would wake up.

Meanwhile, tears continue to fall on Cornelia's cheeks as a faraway look graces her eyes as if she had gone somewhere C.C. couldn't reach. Perhaps she is trying to reach her sister and tell her everything she wanted to say.

After a few more sniffs and a soft 'I love you', Cornelia returns to herself then faces C.C. "Thank you for everything you've done. I will always be indebted to you for the kindness you have shown our family."

"You don't have to thank me. I am doing this because you are my family."

Cornelia gives her a grateful smile before looking beyond her. "Where is Lelouch? How is he?"

"Lelouch is... trying his best to get through this." Turning around, C.C. searches for a mop of raven hair that belongs to her husband. He was talking to past colleagues a while ago by the balcony but now it is empty. Worried, she excuses herself to find him.

She finds him inside Nunnally's old room before she completely succumbed to leukemia.

Leaning against the doorway, she observes how low his shoulders droop as he stands there, staring at the empty bed, not noticing her presence.

"Cornelia is here."

Startled by her soft voice, he turns his face towards her, eyes full of unwept grief. "Cornelia? She comes home?"

C.C. nods. "Yes. Meet her?"

Lelouch returns his gaze to the empty bed like a child asking for permission to leave. Sighing, he finally walks to his wife and when he is within her reach, C.C. holds his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles.

The siblings share a long tight hug before settling in a silent conversation by the coffin.

C.C. stays for a little while, making sure that everything between them is fine and that Lelouch does not need her anymore.

When she is certain, she leaves the living room and goes straight to the kitchen to help her friend prepare the food for the visitors.

"C.C. you don't have to help me. I already called Anya and she is on her way. What you need is rest. You've been up since yesterday," Shirley says as she prepares a sandwich.

"I'm fine." C.C. grabs the sandwich and places it on a tray where a number of it is already settled. "This is my way to show the visitors our gratitude for their presence here."

"A lot of people are coming, huh?"

She smiles. "That's Nunnally for you. She brings people together."

"She even brought you and Lelouch together. Oooh, I still remember that fateful night when she set you two up in a blind date. We had fun spying on you." Shirley lets out a careless laugh that C.C. wholeheartedly welcomes in this sober situation.

"That night didn't end well though. I went home with wine stains on my dress because Lelouch shook the bottle excessively."

"He was just trying to impress you. Still a fond memory to remember."

"Right... Well, I'll serve this now. I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" C.C. is about to leave the kitchen when Shirley stops her. The ginger briefly looks downward before meeting her eyes. "Don't tire yourself, okay? Anya and I can handle this."

"Thank you, Shirley."

The sandwiches are consumed in just a matter of seconds. C.C. returns to the kitchen for another serving and just like the first time, each piece disappears fast. Some visitors indulge her on short conversations where the same set of questions is being asked.

 _"How long was Nunnally's battle with cancer?"_

"For a year and a half."

 _"Why did she refuse to undergo chemotherapy?"_

"It had been her choice from the beginning of the diagnosis."

 _"What were her last words?"_

"I'm sorry but it is between her and Lelouch."

 _"Was she in great pain?"_

"Physically? Yes. But mentally and emotionally, she was as healthy as ever."

 _"And the brother? How is the older brother who loves her so much?"_

"He is... Lelouch is..."

C.C. catches a glimpse of the person beyond Cecile's shoulder, standing in the hallway seemingly lost in the crowd.

"Excuse me."

The man sees her, too, and in the fastest speed that his heavy feet could muster at the moment of grief, he walks towards her until he is beside his wife. His arm automatically encircles her waist like a drowning man finally finding a piece of rope to cling to. Like finding an anchor to steady him against the harsh waves.

"Cornelia will stay until the burial. She said she would help in handling matters here. You... You've been on your feet since yesterday. Why don't you take a nap for now?"

"Let's take a nap together?"

Lelouch lets out a tired sigh. The dark bags under his eyes are too prominent and too worrying for C.C.'s liking. There is also a perpetual furrow between his eyebrows as if he is always trying to make sense of everything around him. As if he can't believe that this is all happening.

"I have to stay here. You need the rest more than I."

"But - "

Holding her on her shoulders, he reassures her. "I'll follow after I make sure that everything's fine. I promise." He gives her a kiss on her forehead.

But C.C. wakes up alone inside their bedroom a couple of hours later. The space beside her is untouched and not crumpled just like how she left it a while ago. Looking at the clock, she realizes that it is already night time. Almost midnight in fact. And Lelouch is still out there exhausting himself and probably, overthinking again when he should have been sleeping and resting beside her.

It is Cornelia who she sees first upon going out of the room.

"I told him to take a break and that I would stay up overnight but he wouldn't listen. He barely ate his dinner and immediately went back to Nunnally. He couldn't leave her side for a minute."

"I see. I'll take it from here."

The soldier is right. C.C. finds her husband infront of the coffin with his eyes closed. She wants to shake him awake and drag him if need be to bed so that he can properly lay down and relax his muscles. For it has been a long time since he had completely relaxed.

Ever since Nunnally's diagnosis, Lelouch's shoulders are up on his ears - always wary of his sister's condition especially when he was not around her.

Lelouch and Nunnally, they shared a very special bond even other siblings do not possess. A bond so tight and deep that not even her sickness could hinder their closeness. Instead, Lelouch took care of his sister with his own hands, dedicating most of his time attending to her needs.

C.C. witnessed how he would set his alarm clock in the middle of the night so that he could wake up at the right time for Nunnally's medicine intake. She witnessed how he personally made necessary adjustments to her room so that her medical aids would fit, how he himself built the rocking chair which became her favorite spot until the very end.

C.C. may not be there when they were younger, but in the seven years that she had known them, it is very obvious that they were each other's life.

And now Lelouch's life is gone.

She doesn't know what to do.

Kneeling infront of him, she caresses his long fringe. When was the last time that he had gotten a haircut? It's been so long. His eyelids slowly open revealing his dull amethyst eyes.

"You didn't fulfill your promise," begins C.C. "You said you'd follow me but you didn't and just let me sleep alone." Holding his head, she starts massaging his forehead, trying to straighten the lines that engraved themselves on his skin.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"Will you do that for me now? Please, Lelouch?"

The man opens his mouth then closes it again. He then looks away and stares at the white box behind C.C.

She is left with no choice but to use her last card. "If you wouldn't do it for me, then at least," touching her stomach, she says, "For our baby? This baby would need you, too. And you've been neglecting your well-being in the past a year and a half. So please..."

Lelouch gazes back at her as if he couldn't comprehend what she is saying. "Of course I would do it for you, C.C. For the baby, too, but first, for you. You know that, right? I just lost track of time, that's it. I just lost track... just like how I am losing everything lately. I... I can't lose you, too. I won't lose you, too, right, C.C.?" His voice breaks at the end just like how the woman's heart breaks at the appearance of her husband.

C.C. tightly holds the sides of his face and looks straight into his eyes. "No, you won't. You won't lose me, Lelouch. Not in a very long time, okay?"

He nods.

"Let's go to our room?"

This time, Lelouch follows and when they are lying on bed, C.C. lays her head on his chest and wraps her arm around him.

"I love you," she whispers.

A kiss on her head. "I love you, too."

Life might have ended but the clock continues to tick, not sparing a second to wait for those who are stranded in a place of sadness. She doesn't know how much time has passed but C.C. was able to fall asleep again yet when she wakes up, she is alone on the bed just like before.

She finds him sitting on the floor, looking at the old photo album of him and Nunnally.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, C.C. peeks over his shoulder and stares at the photo of him teaching Nunnally to ride a bicycle.

The boy was holding on the handle and seat of the bike, worried, while the girl happily pedaled with her hands in the air.

Another photo was during the tenth birthday party of the boy and the girl spread icing on his face, making everyone laugh.

Then there is one where they were both in their elementary uniforms in their first day of school. That one is so adorable.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep so I thought to take a look at these."

"Nunnally is such a firework, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she has..." He clears his throat. "Had enough energy for the both of us. Look at this little daredevil biking with her hands off the handle."

He turns the page and points at a photo of them in their teens. "We just had a little fight here though I can't remember what we were fighting about. She is pouting because she didn't want to take a picture with me."

C.C. chuckles. "A fight between you two? That is quite unthinkable."

"Oh believe me when I say we fought so many times over the simplest things when we were younger. But we always made sure to have reconciliation before the day ended."

"And that one?"

"Her prom night."

"She was beautiful."

"She was."

"And that other one?"

"Her eighteenth birthday. We spent the whole day in the amusement park. I believe this was a week before we met on _that_ disastrous date."

She chuckles again. "It was. And where did that huge teddy bear comes from?"

But C.C. already knows where. Lelouch won it for Nunnally in one of those carnival games. She already knows and memorizes the story of each of the photograph for they had visited this album a lot of times before. But if this is what Lelouch needs to somehow ease his grief, to see his sister eternally alive and healthy, then she will accompany him and pretend that she is a first time audience to the wonderful story of this brother and sister relationship.

"She hated being sick and getting stuck at home while I went to school when we were kids. She said she would miss doing a lot of fun things. But..." A teardrop falls on the photo of a young sick Nunnally lying on bed but also widely smiling at the camera. Lelouch's shoulders start to shake as his voice breaks. "B-But this last year, she was stuck on bed because of her illness. She must have hated it. Nunnally hates - hated being sick. She..."

C.C. guides his head to her lap and let him cry and wet her skirt with his tears.

 _Cry, Lelouch, cry. Cry all the heart ache and grief you are feeling right now. Cry for the loss and cry for the memories. Cry for the future that will never happen and for the possibilities that will never be realized._

 _Cry for your dreams for Nunnally and cry for your own._

 _Cry for her and cry for yourself._

 _Just…_

"Let it all out," C.C. whispers brokenly as she moves her hand up and down his back. "Let it out, love."

"I-I miss her. I miss her so much. Why does it have to be her? She didn't do anything wrong."

"She still had a lot of dreams, a lot of places to explore. She hadn't even been to Paris. I haven't fulfilled her dream to go to Paris."

"She deserved more time in this world. If there is someone who deserves to live long, it would be her. Nunnally…"

"I should have insisted the chemotherapy. Even though she would be angry at me, at least, her life would have been extended. She should still be with us here and be the best aunt to our child. I should have…"

C.C. stops him. "It's not your fault, Lelouch. Even those who underwent chemo still lost to this illness. The one that was cruel and merciless here was her cancer. You have done everything you could. More than everything you could. And I know Nunnally was grateful for you. So, so grateful to have a brother like you."

"Y-You think so?"

"I know so. She loved you the most."

C.C. doesn't dare to move on her seat until Lelouch's sobs turn into soft sniffs. She runs her fingers into his raven locks hoping that her love and comfort would reach his broken heart. Humming a simple tune, she engulfs him in a lullaby of serenity – serenity for his troubled mind, serenity for his weary soul, and serenity for his shattered heart.

 _Rest your heart, sad one._

When her husband somehow reaches a state of calmness, C.C. offers to get him a glass of water. She bestows him a kiss on his head before leaving their room.

And in the kitchen, when no one is watching, C.C. breaks down.

She cries for her husband who is so lost and helpless. She cries for herself because she misses him so, so much despite living under one roof. She misses his smiles and laughter a lot. His awful jokes and competitive personality. She misses just being with him, holding his hand and just worrying on what they would eat next for dinner.

She misses her husband even though he is near.

Swallowing her sobs, she asks Nunnally for guidance, for answers to what she should do in this time of loneliness, of how she can comfort Lelouch when the remedy to his loneliness is already gone.

C.C. asks how she can share the burden Lelouch has been carrying on his shoulders ever since his sister got sick, how she can give him the right answers to his questions. His painful sobs still echo in her ears and she is certain it would haunt her dreams for a while. She could still feel the rise and fall of his back beneath her hand.

 _Oh Nunnally, what should she do?_

 _What would you do in this kind of situation?_

" _Will you stay by his side when I am gone? I know how it would devastate him when that time comes because I would be too, if the situation is reversed. Promise me, C.C. that you will be there for him… always…"_

"Always."

C.C. wipes the tears on her face and gets herself a glass of water. Good thing that Cornelia didn't hear her break down. She doesn't want to worry them more because of her pregnancy. After drinking water and finally getting Lelouch his own glass, she returns to their room only to see him standing by the window, staring at the dark sky outside. His back seems to be more relaxed than before and she watches him release a deep sigh.

Silently, she goes to him and hands him the glass. Looking up, she asks, "How are you?"

"I think I needed that. I'm sorry for putting you through it."

She shakes her head. "It's okay. I'm your wife, Lelouch."

"But - " he pauses when he finally turns to her. "You just cried." He caresses the skin under her swollen eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones."

The man pulls her towards him and embraces her in the most reverent way. He places his chin on top of her head as his right hand holds her head to his chest. "You've been so strong for the two of us. No, for the three of us, for a very long time. So, so strong. My love, my life, holding onto hope for three people. I am sorry if I had been a terrible husband lately. I had been so selfish."

She could only just shake her head for his words brought back the onslaught of tears.

"I promise to fix myself. You don't have to carry this family alone anymore, C.C. It's time for me to take care of you again."

Pulling away, she stares up at him through her tears and finds that his amethyst eyes are on the same state as hers. Ah, there have been so much crying for a single night.

"Together," she begins, "We will get through this together, Lelouch. You don't have to keep all the pain to yourself."

Lelouch nods and puts his forehead against hers. "Together."

Somewhere inside the room, C.C. thinks she heard a familiar laugh. A laugh so bright that it could bring even the most opposite of people together.

Somewhere inside the room, C.C. feels that Nunnally is smiling down at them, delighted by the turn of events.

And after a very long time, she finally sees her husband smile.

* * *

 **Hi! Just dropping by to say thank you for the warm reception for this compilation. Really appreciate all your requests and hopefully I am able to deliver with the stories I put up. Also sorry if the updates come so slow. Sometimes I need to listen to a song a number of times to internalize the emotions and come up with a proper concept. But I received all your request and am working on them.**

 **Quick question, how do you read each story? Do you listen to the song first then read it? Or do you listen while you read the story? Or do you search for the lyrics first to get the mood and concept in case you are not familiar to the song before reading? Just curious.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	10. Track 10

**Track #10: Mundo**

IV of Spades

The insistent knocks on the door wakes her up from her already shallow sleep. Whoever is behind it doesn't care whether it is the middle of the night and they will wake the whole neighborhood up.

Wrapping a thin shawl on her shoulders, she grudgingly opens it only to be greeted by the panicked face of her apprentice.

"What is it, Suzaku?" she exasperatedly asks.

"I'm sorry for waking you up so suddenly but Doctor, a group of men are downstairs looking for you."

This immediately puts her on high alert. "What do they want?"

"They said that they needed your help but they wouldn't tell me what kind of help. They only wanted to talk to you. Doctor, they look suspicious with their faces covered with black cloth. What if they are really thieves in disguised?"

She holds her hand up and halts his worry. Calmly, she starts descending the stairs. "I'll inquire first their intentions. We can't quickly go to conclusion. Perhaps, they have their reason to hide their faces. How many are there?"

"There are four people by the door but I saw more men standing outside like they are on guard."

"I see. Well then, will you go to the basement and grab anything that is handy? If your suspicion is true, we better be ready. Now hurry!"

"Yes, Doctor!"

Suzaku is right. There are four people waiting outside the door and another four standing in the garden.

But they are not all men unlike what he said. A tall woman is leading them.

As soon as she opens the door, the woman immediately goes to her. "Doctor Ceci?"

"I am. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you this late night but we need your help. A very important person is sick. All of the doctors who had seen him were not able to find a cure to his sickness."

"A very important person? Is he an official? A person of high society?"

The woman nods. "He is. We travelled all the way from the capital just to see you. Will you help us? A lot of people's lives depend on him."

From the capital? That is more than a day worth of travel to get to their little town. Whoever the patient is, he must really be of great importance for his men to travel this far just to ask the help of an unknown doctor.

"We heard that you are the best doctor in this place and that you were able to treat even the sicknesses that were impossible to treat before. So please..."

Huh, where did they hear that rumor?

"May I know who the patient is?"

The woman shakes her head. "I'm sorry but it would be better if you'll just know it by the time we get there. This is for your security, too."

Ceci hears footsteps behind her and when she glances back, Suzaku is right there holding a long wood on his right hand while a knife is strapped on his waist.

"Suzaku, prepare our things. We will be going to the Capital."

"The Capital? That's far. I don't think Mr. Gottwald will let us borrow his cart and horse at this time of the night," the teenager says.

"Do not worry. We have a carriage to take you there and back here. Please bring a change of clothes. We would like to have your service until _he_ gets better."

"I see. Well, then. Give us time to prepare."

She tries to stay awake during the first hours of travel, to make sure that they are not indeed being captured by bad people, but the darkness and exhaustion she hasn't recovered from staying up the previous night because she was monitoring the condition of a girl who was suffering from fever for a week still caught up to her. Ceci is still suspicious of these people, and the covers on their faces do not help to ease the uncomfortable feeling. But even though she does not want to, even though Suzaku seems so afraid and wary, Ceci does fall asleep and when she wakes up in the morning, they are already miles away from her cabin and are on their way to the port.

They pile behind the masked men who show something to the ship crew which allow them to board smoothly and easily without buying tickets. Whatever it was, Ceci was too short to see it but it must be a sort of a crest from the family of the patient.

Once they reach their room which to the pair's surprise is among the most expensive ones that only the riches could afford, Ceci immediately checks the materials they brought. The night before, she had inquired to the woman the symptoms and condition of the patient and from what she had gathered, it seems like he is suffering from consumption.

"Suzaku, make sure that the herbs are hydrated and fresh. Did you bring the mortar and pestle?" Ceci inspects the eucalyptus leaves that they have and makes sure that they are in good condition. Then she retrieves her medicinal book and reread the chapter about deadly diseases.

If it is indeed consumption that infects the patient, all Ceci can do is pray for a miracle. There is no known cure yet for a sickness as cruel as this one. It had claimed many lives, and for the three years that she had spent as a scholar, and another three years that she has been practicing medicine, all that there are to treat consumption are herbs that could help reduce the heavy and painful coughing of the patient but not totally rid him or her of the illness. In the end, the person still dies.

"Have you been to the capital, Doctor? I've never been there." The excitement in Suzaku's voice makes Ceci smile.

"I've lived there when I was younger," she answers.

"Really? But only royalties and aristocrats can reside there. Are you from a rich family?"

She shakes her head. "No. I am an orphan, and the family that adopted me happen to be rich." _The royal family, in fact,_ Ceci adds in her thoughts.

The doctor has been training the teenage apprentice for only five months, and most of the words exchanged between them were medicine-related. She knows only the basic family background of Suzaku - an only child of a teacher and a merchant. She is fascinated by his genuine enthusiasm and passion for the field of healing and because of that, teaching him is not a task but more of a partnership.

"An orphan... But now you are one of the most admired scholars in our town with your first book soon to be published. You are amazing, Doctor!"

A slight blush appears on her cheeks, and Ceci gives him a kind smile. "That is so nice of you, but if you think that this will exempt you from your test next week, then you are mistaken."

Suzaku's eyes widen. "What? No! I really mean what I said. Even mother talks about you with pride."

"I'm just jesting," she utters with a laugh, "How is she doing? Is she breathing better now?"

"She's doing great ever since she started drinking the tea that you made her. She also took your advice of staying outdoors, by the trees, and breathe in fresh air."

"That's good to hear."

"Doctor..." Suddenly, he is whispering even though they are the only people in the room. "Can we really trust them? They still haven't shown us their faces and I just remember, when I went to the market last week, I heard Mrs. Alstreim talking about a group of bandits roaming in town and capturing young ladies. What if they are those bandits?"

Ceci sighs. "I don't know, Suzaku. But we can't also turn our backs to those who needed our service. It is our duty as doctors, physicians, or healers to share and apply our knowledge about medicine to those who are in need. Always remember that."

"Yes, Doctor."

The day at the ship is uneventful. It only reminds Ceci of her first time six years ago. Hesitation, regret, uncertainty and fear had clouded her mind during the two-day travel to the island where she attended her first medicine school. Hesitation to follow the path she had chosen alone, thinking how reckless and childish she was being. Thinking that she was full of herself to dare leave the palace with her head held high without looking back at the king.

Regret for leaving the only home she had known and loved in order to follow her dream - in order to free her heart of burden and let it fly high and soar in the sky of discoveries. Regret for leaving the one person who had shown her how it was to be kind and generous and humble while being the most powerful man in the country.

And uncertainty and fear for not knowing what will come next. For not knowing if she even had what it takes to fulfill her dreams and if there were opportunities to do what she wanted.

Her first travel in a ship was bittersweet, and now she is here again - a young doctor who has her own cabin that also serves as her clinic with an apprentice under her wing. And truth to be told, Suzaku did not lie when he said that she was admired by many. She is indeed quite famous in their town for her excellent practice.

Another set of carriage fetches them once they reached land. It would still be another couple of hours before they arrive in the capital but the sudden scent of familiarity - of belongingness to a place she had never been to for so many years - made her dizzy and dazed.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" asks Suzaku. The masked woman rides with them in their carriage.

Looking outside, Ceci nods. "Yes." She turns to their companion. "Is it safe for us to know who the patient is now?"

"I'll tell you once we enter the capital."

"How about your identities? I think, at the very least, we deserve to know who you are."

The woman's blue eyes meet her golden ones and look at her seriously. "Consider us as guards. Believe me when I say that you are safest with us. And where we would take you is the safest and most secured place in the country. We just need to stay anonymous in this mission."

Ceci does not dare to ask another question for she is sure that the woman will just evade it again. So she settles on watching the sceneries they are passing by, noting the obvious changes that took place while she was gone.

In the capital, Ceci's heart begins beating fast when she notices that they are following a familiar path. She sits straighter and pays more attention to her surroundings.

They can't be, right? They can't be going to where she thinks they are going, can they? But with every turn of the carriage brings her closer to the place she thought she would never see again.

She turns to the woman again and asks in a grave voice. "Who are you? Where are we going?"

And finally, the woman removes the cloth on the lower part of her face and opens her black cloak. The crest of the Britannia Royal Family shines as the sun ray hit it, almost blinding the people inside the dark carriage. "My name is Kallen Stadtfeld, a member of the elite soldiers of Britannia, and we are going to the royal palace. Lady Ceci, His Majesty needs you."

 _No._

Ceci closes her eyes as she tries to control her emotions. Placing her hand over her chest, she attempts to calm her heart. "He is the one who is sick?" she whispers.

The soldier nods. "Yes. And no one outside the palace knows it yet that's why we hid this mission from the public and maintain anonymity while carrying it. I ask you and your companion to keep the situation to yourselves. We wouldn't want to cause public worry."

"You should have told me from the very beginning. I would understand."

"I apologize but we are just following orders from the princess."

"Princess Nunnally?"

Kallen nods again.

"Does His Majesty know that I am coming?"

"No. His Majesty is always confused these past few days. It is the princess who is currently handling royal affairs as of now."

"I see," Ceci breathes, "Can we go much faster? Time is of importance."

While Kallen tells the driver to go faster, the doctor can feel the confusion from her young apprentice. She can imagine how he is trying to figure out anything in their conversation. She would tell him later. Later when she is certain that everything is alright.

They reach the palace in a shorter amount of time than the usual and they are immediately ushered to His Majesty's room. Ceci had no time to reminisce her memories in the place for she is too worried to roam her eyes around. She is just focused on a single goal right now - to provide cure for the king.

She can already hear the severe coughing from outside the door. When the servant opens it, the frail, thin and pale appearance of who was once a healthy and active person greets her.

Wasting no time, she goes to the side of the bed and feels the king's forehead. _He is burning._

Another round of agonizing coughs.

"Suzaku, check the medicine the past healer prepared. Also prepare the materials that I need."

"Yes, Doctor!"

"Your Majesty, can you hear me?" Ceci asks the sick king.

But his eyes remain closed and she was only answered with another cough.

 _This is bad. This is terribly bad._

Ceci ties her hair up and begins giving instructions to her apprentice. She asks the servants to get a new set of clothes and towels for His Majesty.

She checks his eyes and the inside of his mouth. She also observes the rise and fall of his chest using her improvised stethoscope.

Just under an hour, the king's room is transformed to Ceci's personal clinic.

"The eucalyptus aroma will help him breathe easier. Make sure that the air inside the room circulates. Open some of the windows," she instructs the servants.

Turning back to her patient, she grabs a towel and dips it to the basin of water. She then starts wiping his forehead down to his face and neck.

She unbuttons his shirt and also wipes his body. The sight of his ribs showing breaks Ceci's heart but this is not a time for sentimentality. Her priority is to make him feel better. She makes sure to wipe his armpits thoroughly where most of the heat reside. When she is done with his upper body, she calls for a new shirt and dresses the king herself.

"I am going to remove his pants so that I can wipe his thighs and legs properly. Please leave us for a while."

When the servants have left the room, Ceci lifts the blanket up to the king's mid-thigh. She then does remove his pants and begins wiping downward. She gives extra attention to the backs of his knees where it is burning the most.

Once done, she gets the new pants and puts it on the king.

This act does not make her feel uncomfortable or awkward anymore. After treating people of all ages and gender, seeing a person's bare body does not faze her that much anymore.

After everything is done, Ceci asks Suzaku for the tea that she instructed him to make. Putting a couple of pillows under his head, the doctor calls for the king once again.

"Your Majesty, can you wake up for a little while? I need you to drink medicine."

The king doesn't open his eyes but turns his head towards her and that is more than enough.

Carefully, she guides the cup to his mouth and watches him gulp it slowly. _At least he is drinking._

After finishing the drink, the king lets out a couple of coughs before succumbing to sleep.

Ceci stays by his side for a while, waiting for another coughing fit but it didn't come. Instead, she feels his forehead again and is relieved that the fever somehow went down.

She calls for a servant to get the king's wet clothes and to change the water in the basin.

"Do you know the king personally, Doctor?" Suzaku inquires curiously when they are alone.

"This is where I lived before," the doctor answers simply. She just continues to arrange her things unaware of the shock expression on her apprentice's face. "Can you put more eucalyptus in the boiling water? We need to clear his lungs and nose continuously."

When she feels no movement, she turns to the boy and repeats her instruction.

Suzaku shakes his head hard in disbelief. "When you said 'lived', do you mean your adopted parents work here?"

"No. His Majesty who was still a prince then found me in the forest as I was escaping my current master. He took me in and let me stay in the palace like it's my own home." She sighs. "Now, can you put more eucalyptus in the boiling water?"

"Y-Yes!"

The princess meets her during dinner time. She comes with a servant carrying his brother's food and as soon as she lays her eyes on their former resident, she encloses her in a tight hug. "Ceci! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Your Highness, it's nice to see you, too."

"How are you? Are you living well? I heard that you have your own practice and is very good at it. I am so proud of you. We all are. Especially His Majesty."

Ceci blushes at the praises from the younger lady. "You're being too kind, Your Highness."

The princess squeezes her hand and then turns serious. "How is he?"

She relays her findings and the relief of the princess is evident on her face.

"Finally. His fever hadn't come down since yesterday. It is actually a miracle to see him sleeping peacefully without coughing. We were so worried because his wife, the late Queen, was not able to survive the same sickness. If you need anything, don't think twice to ask. You are not a stranger here," she sighs. "I would love to stay and talk more but I need to attend to the pending matters here. I'll see you later, Ceci."

She decides to let the king sleep more before serving him his food. His body would need all the rest it could get.

* * *

"Ce… ci. Ceci."

The doctor looks up from the book that she is reading and quickly runs to the bed upon seeing that her patient is awake.

"Your Majesty!" She immediately touches his forehead and exhales when the temperature is almost normal. She checks his pulse and heartbeat, his eyes and mouth. Then she gives him a glass of warm water to drink for the rawness of his throat.

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" she asks.

Despite his weak voice, he answers, "Better… than I've ever been."

"That's good. Are you hungry? It's time for your dinner."

The king stares at her briefly before nodding. "Yes… Yes, I am."

 _Good. That's good._ Having an appetite is a good sign that his body is craving for energy. She returns with the bowl of warm soup the servant brought a while ago. His Majesty reaches for it but Ceci shakes her head. "Let me, Your Majesty. You should reserve your energy."

She carefully guides the spoon to his mouth. Some soup escapes his lips so the doctor gets a cloth to wipe his chin.

This brings so much early memories of her time in the palace. When she was found by the prince lying in the forest all those years ago, her arms were broken by her past master while her feet were too wounded and tired from running all night. The prince at that time personally fed and took care of her in the room given to Ceci.

And now, it is time for her to give back.

The king coughs for a couple of times but not as severe as before. When he is done eating, Ceci offers him the tea made from different herbs that would hopefully make him feel much better.

"This is the first time that I will try this medicine. I just actually made it a while ago from reading various books. There is no guarantee about what its side effects would be but… I think this might work. Will you trust me, Your Majesty?"

"I trust you, Ceci."

"Thank you."

She watches as he drinks the tea until the cup is empty. She gets a wet cloth to wipe the sweat that formed on his forehead and after that, checks the boiling eucalyptus and adds more leaves in the water.

Then she proceeds to close the open windows for the night air is too cool for the king's health.

She is about to stand again and leave the bedside when a hand stops her.

"Ceci…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Stay still. Just sit beside me."

She does.

"How are you, my rose?"

Hearing her old nickname from him brings unexpected strong emotions to Ceci that she freezes before she is able to answer the simple question. "I'm fine, Your Majesty."

"I've heard a lot of great things about you. You are one of the best in your fields. To say that I am proud is not enough to express my pride for your hard work and achievements."

"Aren't you angry at me?" she whispers. "For never writing to you? For never communicating and never looking back to my roots?" She bites her lips to stop them from trembling.

The king sighs then he gives her a kind smile. Oh, how she missed his kind beautiful smile. "Indeed I was. At the first months, I wore a sour look on my face because not a single letter from you was being delivered to the palace. Even the late Queen sometimes avoided talking to me. But I understood, Ceci. I told you that it was fine to be angry at me, right?"

Ceci cannot help but glance down at his ring finger where his wedding ring was once placed. Now it is empty.

"Yes... The late Queen... The news of her passing reached us four years ago. I'm... I'm sorry."

The king nods. Silence settles between them because no one knows how to continue a conversation about someone who they had avoided talking about when Ceci was still staying in the palace.

Looking around, the king raises an eyebrow. "Where is the young lad that was with you a while ago?"

"Oh... Oh, Suzaku. He is my apprentice. I told him to take a rest for now."

"A doctor with an apprentice. Look how far you've come. My rose, you always shine the brightest." He coughs after and the doctor gives a cup of water.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Lelouch."

"Huh?"

"I feel so old whenever you call me 'Your Majesty' when I am just two years older than you. Call me by my name."

"But... I understand, L-Lelouch."

He smiles. "I feel much better now. I think I can stand on my own two feet again tomorrow. Will you stay here until I am fully recovered?"

"I will."

"Thank you. Well then, tell me about all of your adventures within the past six years. I believe you, at least, owe me a story of your journey."

"Uhmm... You see, I was afraid at first..."

And they spend the whole night catching up. The act of talking to each other again after six years feels so natural and normal as if all those years between them didn't exist. As if only a week had passed since they last saw each other.

And Ceci tells him everything - all of those sleepless nights, the moments when she thought she was about to give up, when she transferred to another island again and knew no one but herself, and that time when she first received recognition from her teachers. She tells him everything that she had written to every letter that was never sent and is kept inside a box in the cabin.

She tells him every single thing that she had wished she experienced with him - with his bright eyes and kind smile.

She tells him, she tells him, she tells him because even after all this time, he is still her everything.

* * *

The doctor and her apprentice stay in the palace for two weeks.

Ceci finds it amazing how she is able to easily go back to her old routines in the place. Its familiarity immediately grew on her again and the fact that nothing much had changed adds to her fast adaptation.

She is also quite delighted to see old faces and friends. Rivalz who was a new cook back then is now one of the head cooks in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Guilford is still the head butler of the palace but now he has two children with his lovely wife. Kaguya, the princess's head maid, is still as energetic and as enthusiastic as before.

She also stays in the library and read books that she does not have any access in their small town. She tries to write all the interesting things each page imparts and memorize all those that do not fit the paper.

But Ceci spends most of her time attending to the king. It is such a relief that the experimental tea that she gave him worked and now, His Majesty is on his way to full recovery in a short amount of time. She is in fact excited to do a thorough study on the ingredients of the tea and put it on her future books when she goes back to the cabin.

The times spent with the king are nothing but a mixture of heartfelt reminiscence and new discoveries of the growth each of them had gone over the years. It is fond to know that he still prefers soupy meals than solid ones. How his eyes still twinkle when he talks about Shakespearean works. But he is more carefree now than when he was younger. Ceci observes how he easily and openly show his emotions instead of settling to a furrow on his forehead when he is upset. He is more honest with what he is feeling now and she likes that. He seems much brighter and lighter than ever.

The king in return gave her full access to the botanical garden where even the rarest of herbs and plants can be found. She almost kisses him right then and there due to too much happiness.

On her last day in the palace, the king stands solemnly at the doorway of her room, all recovered and healthy again though his body is still getting back into its original shape, and watches her pack her things.

"You're leaving me again," he says with a frown. "Just like six years ago."

Ceci laughs softly. He looks like a child with a sulky face. "I do not live here anymore, Lelouch."

"Then return here. The palace's doors are always open for you."

She stops putting her books inside her satchel and faces him - waiting for him to continue.

He takes a step forward. "Stay here. Live here _with_ me again, Ceci. I'll offer you the position of the Chief Doctor of the palace."

"How about Doctor Asplund?"

"Doctor Asplund had long retired from practice. The position has been vacant for a while now because no one has met the qualifications yet, but now you are here."

But that's not what she wanted to hear. "Why are _you_ asking me to stay _now_ when you didn't stop me before?"

"Because..." the king stands tall infront of her that she cannot help but tilt her head up. "... I don't want to lose you for the second time."

"Why?" she whispers.

"Because you are my Rose that shines the brightest. I was walking in the dark when you left."

Her voice is starting to break. "But the Queen..."

He sighs. "The Queen knew. She was a good person and friend, a kind companion and co-ruler, but it was a political marriage to start with." He lifts his right hand and caresses her left cheek. "But it is always you. It has been always you."

Ceci steps away from him while shaking her head. The tears are threatening to spill from her eyes. "I-I don't understand. You said that you didn't love me."

"So that you would accept the news of the marriage easier. So that you wouldn't hope and not get your heart more broken. I was just trying to protect you, Ceci. We were so young back then. You were so young with a lot of opportunities ahead of you."

Ceci looks away for she cannot take what his eyes are saying - for she cannot comprehend that all he had said are clearly genuine, truth reflected in his eyes.

"I am sorry for what I put you through," he silently says. "I am terribly sorry, Ceci."

"If I didn't come back here, will you even tell me the truth?"

"The truth is, I think I got sick because I was out in the harsh winter and storms trying to find you for months now. Nunnally had been so angry at me for disregarding my health."

An incredulous laugh escapes Ceci, until she is laughing and crying at the same time. "A fool. You are a fool. So, so foolish, Lelouch."

The king holds her head gently and guides it to his chest while his other hand wraps itself around her waist.

"The most foolish man on earth. A fool to be a king," he says in her ears. "Will you accept a fool like me?"

Oh, oh this is too much for her already fragile heart to take.

"I... I need to go back. I just can't leave the people like that."

She feels the king exhales. "I understand." His arms become loose around her and he takes a step back.

The doctor looks up at his misty amethyst eyes and before his hands fully let go, she holds them between them. "I need to go back to properly say good bye. It might take me weeks to do that."

With wide eyes, the king can only utter an "Oh." He shakes his head. The beginning of a smile appears on his face. "You mean...?"

Ceci smiles back. "Because it is still you. Even after six years, it is still you, Lelouch."

It is the turn of the king to blush. He touches his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. "Ceci, my rose, my world, we will never part again."

And when she left this time, she comes back after three weeks and stays by his side forever as his true Queen.


	11. Track 11

**Track #11: Back To You**

Selena Gomez

The deafening music in the room makes it impossible for C.C. to hear what Milly is saying to her. _Damn, Suzaku is really going all out with this party, huh._ She heard that her co-junior student even rented a DJ just for the victory party for their football team. Well, he is from a well-off family so it isn't surprising that he can afford to throw a party as loud and as big as this for a team he isn't even a part of. Trust Suzaku to be the most loyal student of their university. Good thing that he isn't living in the dorms or else, this party would have been shut down hours ago.

"What?!" she shouts at her already intoxicated friend.

"I said, that boy has been looking at you for a while now!" The blonde girl points at a tall muscular guy who is indeed looking at C.C. with such interest. "He's hot!" Milly adds.

C.C. only snorts. "I just saw him with his girlfriend in the corridor a while ago. And I told you, I'm not here to hook up with anyone. I'm here to get drunk."

"Yes! That sounds better!" Just in time, Suzaku is passing by with two beers in his hands. Milly gets them and hands over the other to C.C.

"Hello there, ladies! I hope you're enjoying the party!"

"Best party ever!" Okay, Milly is clearly drunk. How many beers have she had since they came an hour ago? Four? C.C. is still on her second. "Will you throw another one like this if the university choir wins the regionals next week?"

"Of course! Anything for the uni! Hey, C.C.!" She raises an eyebrow. "Wanna dance?"

She just shrugs and gives Milly her beer. She lets Suzaku drags her to the dance floor where it is packed with sweaty bodies clinging to each other.

"Are you even enjoying yourself?" Suzaku asks once they found a space where two people can fit. C.C. watches how almost everyone gets lost in the loud techno music as if it is their own drug, though she is certain that some of them had a snort or two.

"I'm fine. This is not just my type of music."

Suzaku looks at her worriedly. "Oh, we can't have that now, can we? Let me talk to the DJ."

Grabbing his hand, C.C. stops him. "Don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's just dance."

And so they do.

Suzaku is a harmless frat boy who is too naïve and too carefree for his own good. He is lucky to have Euphemia as his girlfriend who does not take advantage of his personality. Speaking of the girl…

"Where is Euphy?"

"Oh, she is with her co-cheerleaders by the porch. Why? Afraid that she might get jealous of you?" the boy playfully asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

She scoffs. "Uhmm, no. If I were you, I would be more worried to leave my popular girlfriend when many boys and even girls crave for her attention."

Suzaku frowns. "She won't cheat on me."

"That's not what I mean, but whatever. You should always keep an eye on suspicious people in events like this."

"Okay."

"So… What do you really want to tell me, Suzaku?"

Shaking his head, he chuckles. "How did you know that I am going to tell you something?"

"Well, you always take me away from my friends whenever you want to talk to me. Now, what is it?"

"Hmmm… I heard _he_ is coming."

"Who?"

"Him."

"Suzaku…"

"Lelouch. I heard he is coming," he says so fast.

C.C. stares at him. "Lelouch… is coming."

"Uh-huh."

Her eyes wander around the crowded floor and inspect each of the nameless faces. She wants to smack herself for quickly searching for him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well… You know… I just thought… Just giving you a heads up. Oh, Euphy's waving at me! I'll see you later!"

She watches him disappear through the crowd without catching a sight of his bubbly girlfriend. C.C. sighs. Sometimes, her friend is annoyingly clueless and dumb it's almost fascinating to watch. But tonight, she is not fascinated.

So, he is coming, huh? Lelouch is coming and so what? It has been a year since they last saw each other. She has become so good at avoiding the places he frequently go and the places she knows he will possibly go. That is why she didn't worry about coming here for the boy does not have any ounce of interest in parties that would be full of frat boys.

Whatever. There are a lot of people around. The chances of them bumping into each other is so little. She is short enough to hide behind a quarterback's back if she ever sees him. And why is she even thinking about this? She had moved on for God's sake. And for all she knows, he had, too. Particularly from the rumors she had heard about him hooking up with different girls in every party he went to.

She decides that she won't be affected by this. It isn't even confirmed if he will indeed come here. She won't let this ruin her mood. So C.C. dances her stupid worries away until she gets lost to the rhythm of the heavy bass and sweaty bodies. Milly already disappears from their corner, perhaps she had enchanted someone with her big personality. Well, hopefully, she is safe wherever she is. And of course, she hopes that she is having fun. At least one of them should go back to their dorm with a big smile on her face tonight.

Two boys dance with her for a while but when they realize that she is not interested in any of them, they both leave and move on to find some other girls.

It is so hot in the dance floor and despite her wearing a cropped tank top and jean shorts, and her emerald hair up in a messy bun, sweat has already formed on her forehead and neck. She needs to find Suzaku and tells him to fix the AC.

She is about to leave the crowd when a hand touches her exposed stomach from behind.

A whisper in her ear.

"Going somewhere?"

 _Fuck._

She automatically closes her eyes as his warm breath touches her neck. Turning her around, she comes face-to-face to the boy who broke her heart one year ago and goddamn, he looks freaking hot in that black leather jacket and bedroom hair. His violet eyes shine brightly in the dimly lit room and he is looking at her in a way that makes her breathless.

 _Get a grip, C.C. you can't show him that he still affects you like how he did before._

Composing herself, she gives him a smirk. "Actually, yes. And you are delaying me."

"Well," he grips her tiny waist and pulls her nearer. Odd, how his warm hands can give her goosebumps. "Can you delay it for a few more minutes and dance with me?"

C.C. can already feel curious eyes on them. From her peripheral vision, she sees a group of girls waiting for her response.

Why not, though? Their relationship had become infamous in campus once it was revealed. Everyone was intrigued by how a nameless transferree art student like her is able to tame the campus's serial playboy and tie him to a year-long monogamous relationship before shit went down. They had been the topic of rumors for at least once a week, waiting for Lelouch to mess up and ruin their relationship.

And their breakup did became a big news, too, with girls already flocking him not even a day after their separation.

So she has to be careful on dealing with him. If she say no now, it would look like she is running away from him therefore people will assume that she is still affected by his presence.

She looks up from under her lashes which always drove him crazy. It works for he bites his lower lip. "Well, I guess I have a minute to spare."

She wraps her arms around his neck and begins moving with the music. Lelouch is not really into dancing. He just loved accompanying her in the floor and watching her move her hips with the rhythm. She was intoxicating according to him. And she just does it tonight because goddamn it she loves dancing more than he does and she will not let his presence stop her from feeling the music that is thankfully her genre now. Suzaku must have really talked to the DJ.

She twirls and turns around enjoying herself but not forgetting the presence of a certain someone for she can feel how his eyes burn into her being.

Suddenly, a hand holds her arm and pulls her. "Are you alone tonight?"

"Milly is with me. What are you doing here anyway? Thought you hate parties like this?"

Lelouch raises an eyebrow as his right thumb begins rubbing her lower back. "Is that why you are here and never in the parties that I went to? Are you avoiding me, C.C.?"

She laughs because he is right. "You are giving yourself too much credit, Lamperouge. I barely go to parties because I am actually busy."

"Really. Well, I was hoping to see someone so I risked my sanity to go here."

"I am on your way, then. Go find them."

She is about to step back when the boy tightens his grip and puts his lips on her ear. "It's fine. I found her anyway."

 _Oh, double fuck._

She puts the tip of her index finger on his chest and pushes him away. "Listen, it is true that I am going somewhere. Go find another girl to waste your time with."

And with that, she leaves him in the middle of the dance floor and goes straight to the kitchen where she grabs a bottle of beer and drinks as if it is her last time to taste the beverage.

She needs to calm her fast beating heart and get herself together. Dealing with a boy as cunning and as smooth as Lamperouge is not an easy feat to do. Especially when she - okay she admits - still has lingering feelings for him. But whether it is the remnants of love or hate, she doesn't know. What she does know is she needs to get away from him for a while before she does something stupid and regretful.

Seeing him after a very long time is like a tsunami suddenly occurring in her peaceful shore - sweeping away everything she had built to protect herself in just a matter of seconds.

It's those eyes, she swears, his violet eyes should be illegal.

 _Breathe, C.C., breathe._

When she feels that her world is back to its orbit and a sleazy senior is making moves on her, she decides to go out and find Suzaku to finally fix the AC.

Where is Milly anyway?

"C.C.! It's nice to see you again!"

Suzaku has his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a pretty pink-haired girl who tells C.C., "He is quite drunk now."

"Suzaku, can you lower the temperature in the main room? We are going to combust in there."

The boy's unsteady eyes try to focus on her. "There is nothing wrong with the AC, C.C. It's the lust that intoxicates everyone which makes you feel hot. Believe me in this. It's not the AC, C.C."

Suddenly he is staring intently at her, so she stares back and waits for him to continue.

Then out of nowhere, he laughs hysterically, his body doubling over.

"Did... Did you catch that?" he gasps. "AC, C.C. AC and C.C.," he laughs some more. "Is your other friend B.C.?"

C.C. turns her attention to Euphy who looks unamused. "You got a handful over there. Good luck, Euphy."

The girl smiles at her brightly. "Don't worry, I'll tell Rivalz about your concern. Have fun!"

She doesn't know how, but she ends up in the main room again though she doesn't dare to trudge into the forest of bodies. She sticks her back against the wall in one unnoticed corner and settles herself with watching the scene infront of her.

Suzaku's drunk ass is right, though. Almost everyone in the room is high with pheromones as they hump against each other. She already sees some couples go upstairs where the spare rooms are.

Then a head of raven hair catches her attention.

Narrowing her eyes, she finds him dancing with the infamous heartbreaker, Kallen Stadtfeld. If Lelouch would have a girl version, it would be her. Huh, well, they suit each other.

The boy sees her staring and gives her a smirk over his partner's shoulder.

The bastard.

She watches him puts his hand on Kallen's waist and lets it stay there. She wants to look away but she wouldn't admit defeat that easily especially to him.

With the perfect timing, Mao from one of her classes appears infront of her and asks her to dance with him, which she happily accepts.

As cliché as it is, she drags him to the center, but not entirely near where her ex was, and puts her hands on Mao's neck.

"Have you done our paper in Art History? I'm still stuck with my intro," the tall boy says shyly.

C.C. tries to focus on him because Lelouch has noticed them, and the glare that he is sending their way is both amusing and thrilling.

"I'm on my sixth page, but I still need additional references to support my argument."

"Good for you. I don't think I'll make it on deadline. I'll surely fail this semester."

"Let me tell you a secret to do our assignment faster."

She stands on her tiptoes and whispers to Mao's ear all the techniques she has been taking to finish her papers faster while looking at Lelouch over his shoulder triumphantly. The latter responds by pulling Kallen against him.

C.C. raises an eyebrow. Two can play the game.

"It's that easy?" Mao says as if having an epiphany.

She nods. "And also time management is the key."

"I see. So... I believe you are a close friend of Milly..."

"What of it?"

"Well," suddenly he is all shy and blushing and C.C. finds it cute. Ah, Milly, you enchanted another innocent soul. "I wonder if you could introduce me to her."

"You like her?" she teases.

"Uhmm," he sighs, "Yeah. But please don't tell her. She might find it creepy."

His worried face makes C.C. slightly laugh. "Oh, she'll be delighted to know that you admire her. Actually, why don't you accompany me in finding her? Let's go!"

She grabs his hand and together they leave the dance floor, totally unaware of the pair of violet eyes that follow them out.

C.C. is able to deliver Mao to her boisterous friend. Thankfully, they find her with her choir mates and not with some boy. Mao is a good classmate and she wouldn't want to see his heart break without getting the chance to know Milly better.

After that C.C. decides to go upstairs and find a vacant room where she can rest for a bit since it seems like Mao would occupy her friend's time for a while and she is tired from all the dancing she had done for tonight.

Upstairs, the corridor is miraculously clear, but she can hear noises from the rooms she is passing by. She calls Suzaku hoping that he is coherent enough to answer which room is still free.

His room is off-limits so she can stay there since he will stay at Euphy's apartment tonight. Thank God. She doesn't want to accidentally see people having sex because she opens the wrong door.

Just she is about to close Suzaku's door, a hand stops it and without any word, Lelouch gets in and locks the door himself. Too surprised, C.C. freezes on her place and watches as he removes his leather jacket and throws it unceremoniously on the floor.

She shakes her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I need some fresh air."

"Well, find another room or go to the balcony." She crosses her arms. "I came here first."

"This room is too big for a single person, and Suzaku wouldn't mind. He's my best friend, remember?"

"But I do mind and I am not your best friend," C.C. says flatly.

"Oh right, you're the one who got away."

C.C. blinks at him. Did he really just say those words to her? Those cheesy words? She can't help but let out laugh. And once she starts, she cannot stop. All the emotions she had been trying to control since he arrived a while ago spill until she is breathless.

"That... is so cheesy even for you. Why don't you go back to Kallen? I bet she would be more willing to accompany you tonight."

"Where's the tall guy you were dancing with?"

"Somewhere you don't know. So please can you leave me in peace?" When he doesn't move, she starts pushing him towards the door.

Her heart is beating so fast now and she is sure she would do something stupid if he won't leave any sooner. Just being in the same room as him is making her remember all those good memories they had and that is not good for her vulnerable heart.

"Fine." Thank God. "But first..."

Everything happens so fast, C.C. does not know when he bent down and placed his lips against hers.

All she knows next is his mouth moving against hers, soft but aggressive, and her hands had possessed a mind of their own for they are currently on his head, pulling him down to her.

 _Oh, no, no, no. This is bad. This is so so bad._ This is the most stupid thing she has ever done and it fucking feels so good.

Because goddamn it, she misses him so much.

C.C. decides right then and there to throw all the sanity left in her and let her heart leads her - her foolish heart that always leads her back to him.

She kisses him back with the same intensity and when his tongue traces her lips, she opens them and lets him in. Her fingers grip his hair eliciting a moan from him.

"Fuck, you're still the best girl," he says against her mouth.

"There should be no comparison if you didn't ruin us." She bites his lips.

"I know. I fucking know, C.C."

He lifts her up and she automatically wraps her legs around him. She feels the cool wall against her bare skin as he presses on her. His hand travels up her exposed stomach up to the edge of her bra leaving goosebumps on her already sensitive skin.

Meanwhile, his mouth moves downward and turns to torture her neck. His tongue licks her then nips on her skin.

"Are you giving me a hickey?" she says with her eyes closed.

"Something like that."

"I am not yours anymore."

"I know."

"Then what do you want from me, Lelouch?"

The boy lifts his head and stares at her with unwavering violet eyes. "I just missed you."

"You don't have the right to miss me."

"I know that, too, but I still do."

C.C. does not break eye contact and sees that he is not lying. In that year that they were together, she had known every depth of him - that he is indeed a playboy, but a playboy who respects women. But he is not just that. He is smart, caring, sweet and surprisingly very good at doing house chores. He also loves cats and an OCD. He is also family-oriented and always visits his family on the other town. She had met them and they are all nice people especially the younger sister. Those are the sides that the other women never know and see. Those were the sides that were once exclusively hers.

And as long as she stares at his pretty face, she can feel herself giving in.

"Do you miss me, too, C.C.?"

Oh God, no, he can't ask her that.

When she doesn't answer, he kisses her briefly on the lips. "Do you? Because I miss you so much I'm going crazy."

She closes her eyes and lets him kiss her gently. His lips are soft and warm and there's a hint of cigarette in his taste. His tongue sweeps the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers. Massaging her thighs, his hands begin caressing her skin. She can feel him hard against her. She is feeling warm and so is he.

She can't give in. She can't give in. She can't -

She holds his face and says, "This is just for tonight, Lelouch. Do you understand?"

The boy nods.

"Promise me. This is just for tonight."

"I can't promise you that."

"You have to. Or else..." She closes her eyes. "Just for tonight. Okay, just for tonight." She doesn't know who she is convincing anymore, him or her.

And when she opens her eyes, his soft violet ones are the first things she sees. He is giving her the look he only reserves for her and only her and she cannot say no to that anymore.

"I hate you, you know," she mumbles as she moves closer to him.

"I already know."

And when their lips meet again, all the inhibitions and conscience are thrown out of the window just like how they throw their clothes away so that they can be closer, closer, and closer to each other again.


	12. Track 12

**Track #12: Kiss Me**

Sixpence None the Richer

It is the most awaited festival in the small humble country of Britannia. Folks and natives put on their best and most colorful clothes and dresses in celebration of the princess's 18th birthday, also known as the "Heart's Day". Decorations and flowers fill the sidewalks for the parade that will be held later. A group of musicians joyfully play their instruments in one corner surrounded by dancing young lads and lasses whose youthful instincts are carried away by the excitement for the upcoming game. The girls whose hairs are sporting the same braided style just like how the princess always wears hers parade their new dresses while the boys stare longingly at them. Children and their mothers hold purple and green flags, fathers and sons wear their best boots. In the midst of it all, infront of the palace's balcony that is open to the public, the most anticipated event of the day is taking place.

"Good day everyone!" Milly, the chosen announcer of the day, greets the large audience that has gathered on the grounds. "Welcome to the most awaited and most exciting event that all of us has been preparing for!" The crowd loudly cheers. "Today, we will witness seven knights and princes fight for honor, show bravery and portray excellent skills in order to win our beloved princess's heart!" On cue, Milly gestures to the beautiful lady sitting in the middle whose throne is in between the king and queen's. Dressed in an elegant blue dress, her silky emerald hair is curled and bundled up in a pink ribbon with a few strands framing her small face. Her lips are donned with pink hue as pink as her rosy cheeks. Earrings of silver and crystals hang from her ears while a necklace with a butterfly pendant lies delicately on her collar bones. One could say that the princess is the prettiest girl in the country and no one will object, not even the other royal ladies who are pretty themselves. But the feature that has been mesmerizing and enchanting everyone, even the citizens of other kingdoms, are her bright, strikingly clear golden eyes.

The princess gives a small smile and wave to the boisterous public.

"Now, let me introduce to you the participants of the game. From the kingdom of Cardemonde, Prince Rivalz!" A lad with dark blue hair awkwardly steps forward. "Next is Prince Suzaku from the Kururugi Empire! We also have a knight from the Bismarck Kingdom, Sir Gino Weinberg!" The crowd gladly cheers for each boy, with some of them coming from their neighboring countries. "Sir Rolo from the Geass Order, Duke Lloyd from the Asplund Kingdom." Milly continues to enumerate the rest of the participants until she announces the name of the last one. "And last but not the least, Prince Lelouch from the Lamperouge Imperial Family!" Clearing her throat, Milly silences the crowd. "We have so many royalties from another kingdom participating in the event. Let us all give them our warmest welcome and make them feel at home. But why would these handsome nobles sail the rivers and climb the mountains to join us in this event? What would be the grand prize that made them cross the boundaries to step foot in our humble country? Well, ladies and gentlemen, the grand prize aside from being the princess's prince for a week is…" Milly signals for a drum roll as the audience hold their breaths for the revelation. Some whisper their guesses and speculations. When she is satisfied with the buzzing energy that she had created, Milly reveals, "Princess C.C.'s first kiss!"

A collective "Aaaaaawww" and "Ooooooohhhh" comes from the audience. For who wouldn't want to be the beautiful princess's first kiss? In the small but rich country of Britannia, it is a tradition to celebrate the 18th birthday of its princess with a tournament participated by royalties from foreign lands. And each time, the winner will receive a personal prize from the reigning princess herself. Preceding princesses had rewarded books, hairpins, ribbons, jewellery and a few other things they treasured to the victor.

There will be three stages for the game. The first stage will test their creativity. The second stage will test their intellect while their endurance will be challenged on the final stage. Two participants is going to be eliminated each round until there is only one champion.

Prince Lelouch is quite confident on surpassing the first two stages. Why not when he is famous for his brilliant brain and tactical skills. The third part though, he is not so certain.

Folding the sleeves of his shirt, a smirk is plastered on his face after hearing the mechanics of round one. He is busy tying his apron when a small light object hits his head.

What? Is he being sabotaged? He holds the rolling pin infront of him as an improvised weapon and then turns around. There hiding behind a dark and unnoticeable wall of the palace's kitchen is none other than the princess beckoning him to her. Checking his surroundings, Lelouch makes sure that no one is looking at him before following her to the narrow space in between the walls.

"What are you doing here?" he whisper-shouts.

The princess flips a strand of her hair over her shoulder and haughtily replies, "I need to make sure that you are going to fulfill your promise."

Lelouch leans backward and raises an eyebrow. "When did I ever break a promise to you, C.C.? Right, never. So rest assured that I won't break it this time, too."

"I purposefully put the games where you have an advantage except for the third one. So watch your back in that stage."

"The other boys seem nice. I have made an acquaintance of Prince Suzaku weeks ago in a party and he was quite a pleasant and polite companion. Though, a little bit naive and gullible for his own good. He actually believed that your green hair is not real and is only the result of a witch's curse." He receives a kick on his shin.

"It is disrespectful to spread rumors especially if they are not true, Lelouch."

"Well, my point is, you don't have to worry about who will win. I looked up their backgrounds and they are all harmless nobles."

Pouting, C.C. crosses her arms like a sulky child. "But I don't want to give my first kiss to a stranger."

Lelouch sighs. "Then why did you decide to make that the grand prize? You could have made that yellow toy of yours as the reward." A kick on his other shin. "Fine, fine." A horn rings outside. "I need to go."

"Do your best, Lelouch. I'll be watching."

He gives her a salute before leaving their hiding place.

And true to his words, the prince does emerge the top contender in the first round. The challenge to make the most delicious and tastiest pizza out of limited ingredients requires only his minimal skills in baking and cooking. The panel of judges which is consisted of ordinary citizens marvels on the authentic and addicting taste of his pizza with one comparing it with the food of gods.

Lelouch secretly throws a smug look up at the princess who gives him a thumbs up in return. Unfortunately, Prince Rivalz and Sir Guilford are eliminated.

The second stage is divided into two parts: a chess tournament and a test on how good they are on formulating tactics.

The chess game just passes by like a gentle breeze with Lelouch being hailed as the victor and a certain Sir Cyrus Lacombé who wears a phantom mask covering his whole face coming in second. He was also a close runner-up in the pizza-making contest. Suspicious of his appearance, Prince Lelouch is slightly wary of this man's identity. The man appeared at the beginning of the first round making the total of the participants to eight, dressed in a long red cloak with the hood on. Never once he had taken it off since the start. Plus, Lelouch had never heard of the man's country where he is supposed to be a knight. _Rosalia Island?_ He will ask C.C. for a map during the break.

The thought of the willful princess makes him shake his head. Silly girl to rope him into this mess just because she doesn't want to kiss a stranger. It is a mystery to Lelouch why she would even offer her first kiss if she is going to be like this. For a princess so much loved and admired by her country, she is quite unpredictable and a handful.

Well, this is going to be his first kiss, too if ever he wins this competition which makes everything fair. And he will do anything to emerge as the victor because just thinking of C.C. kissing another boy causes him an itch. A very annoying and unwanted itch. He must have eaten something spoiled a while ago.

Prince Lelouch hands his written plan on the test situation to the scholar confidently. At first glance, the circumstances seemed quite easy - too easy in fact, but when he read the whole paragraph again, he realized that there were a lot of tricky factors included. He owes his expected win again to his keen, observant eyes and quick mind. Flipping his midnight hair, he flops on the chair and waits for the other contenders to finish their work. Prince Suzaku seems to be having a hard time in this round. The crease between his forehead and… is that a drop of sweat? Lelouch shakes his head. He hopes that he would pass this. He'd rather be it Suzaku to defeat him and not the mysterious Sir Cyrus. Glancing up, he finds the princess's seat empty. Looks like someone already got bored. Lelouch could bet his treasures that the princess is already somewhere playing with her yellow toy or probably in the kitchen requesting pizza. That's how they met a year ago in a ball held in his own country. He caught her sneaking into the kitchen and requesting to their head cook for a pizza for her. Imagine his surprise upon finding the most sought after princess in the kitchen, with smears of tomato sauce on her face and fingers.

After a few more minutes, it is finally time to announce the winner. Lelouch stands tall, expectant and confident on his place so when they call another name, he steps a foot forward only to be blocked by a cloaked figure who walks straight to the center. He is too stunned to give a reaction and just watches with mouth hanging open as they raise the hand of Sir Cyrus. Lelouch is declared the second place followed by Duke Lloyd, and Prince Suzaku. Another two royalties are eliminated.

"Lelouch!" A relieved and smiling Prince Suzaku approaches him as they leave the room to take a break and prepare for the last stage. Still not getting over with the sudden turn of events, Lelouch turns to him sourly causing the other boy to back out. "Whoa, whoa. Why are you angry at me?" Suzaku cluelessly asks.

Calming himself, Lelouch takes a deep breath and continues walking out of the room, "Sorry, I'm not angry at you. I'm just upset with the results."

Suzaku immediately steps beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "But you're already leading along with Sir Cyrus. Oooh, you badly want to kiss the princess, don't you?"

"It' not like that. But… do you know anything about him? This is the first time I am knowing about Sir Cyrus Lacombé."

The brown-haired boy shakes his head. "I'm in the same boat with you. Do you think we need to worry about him?"

"I don't know but… his presence makes me feel uncomfortable. And with the skills that he has shown so far, he has a big chance of winning this competition." _But I don't want to give my first kiss to a stranger_ "I'll ask the princess if the royal family is familiar with him."

"That's a good thing to do. Anyway, I won't show mercy in the next round, Lelouch especially when the odds are in my favor."

Lelouch laughs. "Now, who wants to kiss the princess badly?" But the words leave a sour taste in his mouth.

He actually finds her in the garden talking to two maidens – one with a scarlet hair, and one with a shiny orange – laughing at something that must have been really funny. With her back to him, the princess does not see him but her friends are wide eyed upon knowing his presence.

Giving them a polite smile, Lelouch greets, "A merry day ladies."

"A merry day, Prince Lelouch!"

Princess C.C. glances at her friends, amused by the redness on their cheeks. "These are my cousins, Duchess Kallen Stadtfeld and Duchess Shirley Fenette."

"Such beautiful ladies in this beautiful day." Lelouch ignores the scoff coming from the princess.

"Th-Thank you, Your Highness," Shirley utters.

Grabbing his elbow, Princess C.C. excuses them and leads him to a more secluded area in the garden where none of the contenders can see and suspect that she is giving unfair treatment to them. They sit on a bench with the princess immediately crossing her arms. "Really? Making a move on my cousins right infront of me, Lelouch? Where have your manners gone?"

Lelouch raises an eyebrow at her childish behavior. "As far as I know, genuinely complimenting someone is good manners. And I was just stating a fact. Your cousins are very pretty."

The princess murmurs something that Lelouch doesn't catch. But with the pout on her pink lips and the puff of her cheeks, he could easily tell that she is throwing a tantrum. _Ah, is this because he hasn't called her beautiful ever since they have met?_ The princess is truly, genuinely and intimidatingly beautiful, he doesn't deny that. But when your first meeting was inside a palace kitchen – with mouth so full that he thought her cheeks would tear, hair carelessly tied up, and fingers being licked – her willfulness and nonchalant personality outshine her beauty and Lelouch actually likes that better.

"Errr… You don't look bad."

"Oh, now I hope you won't win the competition. I don't wish to kiss a man without manners."

Upon the mention of the competition, the prince remembers his true intentions of looking for the princess. "By the way, do you know Sir Cyrus Lacombé?"

"Hmmm? Why do you ask?"

"I am a bit wary of him. I never met him nor heard of his family. And with that suspicious appearance that he is presenting himself, he could be from an enemy kingdom."

"Being prejudice, aren't we?"

"What? No!" Lelouch clears his throat. "Well, perhaps, I may be a little. But you said that you don't want to kiss a stranger, and he is a total stranger even to me… So, do you know him?"

The princess shrugs. "Not personally. But I am certain that Father and Mother wouldn't have allowed him to enter if he is of evil intentions. This is just a sign that you shouldn't be too confident and slack off during the event. You looked so arrogant earlier."

"I didn't see you around."

"Well, I have my eyes everywhere. Say, Lelouch. This is a well-secluded place, isn't it? I practice my swordsmanship here to avoid getting caught."

"A princess with the knowledge of swords? You never fail to surprise me, C.C."

A mischievous smile suddenly appears on her face. "So how about we practice kissing here? It's your first kiss, too, right?"

Lelouch blinks at her.

And blinks.

And blinks some more.

When finally the idea dawns on him, he almost fall off the bench and onto the lush grass. "Y-You're jesting, right?" He looks around the area to hide his blush.

But the princess looks at him seriously. "I am not. Do you want to humiliate yourself infront of many people just because you don't know how to kiss? What if our teeth clash against each other? Or our noses bump? I don't want that. We need to plan and rehearse the movements."

"I know how to!"

"Hmmmm? And how did you know? Did you lie to me, Lelouch?"

He shakes his head. "No. It will be my first kiss, too." Then he lowers his voice. "But I've read some books," he mumbles.

"Books…" Her steady gaze makes the prince squirm on his seat. She looks at him from head to toe, her golden eyes seem to be seeing him in a new light. "It never crosses my mind that you are into those _kinds_ of books."

 _What is she talking about?_

Nodding, she continues, "I understand. You are a growing man and your curiosity about the human body and how it works is just normal."

 _Wait, is she thinking that it was those kinds of books?_

"Hey," he tries to interrupt but Princess C.C. is unstoppable now.

"I may not be able to completely comprehend it since we are of different genders, but I know men have your own urges and sometimes they are difficult to control. Do not be embarrassed, Lelouch. Your secret is safe with me."

"It's not those kinds of books!" The princess just raises an eyebrow after he hit the back rest. "I read romance novels, C.C.! Romance novels!"

Silence.

A soft breeze.

A leaf falls on C.C.'s shoulder.

Slowly, a smile appears on her face.

Lelouch wants to take his words back.

"Now, now. This is honestly more interesting and quite unexpected from someone like you. Who would have thought that the overly-confident, dramatic – "

"I am not dramatic, for heaven's sake!"

" – and meticulous prince of the Lamperouge empire enjoys some happily ever after?"

Lelouch crosses his arms and glares at her. "Is there something wrong with that?"

C.C. waves him off. "Nothing. You just keep on proving that you are a fascinating human being. You never bore me, Lamperouge. So now, close your eyes."

"Why should I?"

"We are going to practice remember?"

"You're still insisting on doing this?"

"Yes. Quick, close your eyes so we can end this sooner."

Helpless and defeated, he closes his eyes and waits for her lips to touch his. His heart is hammering in his chest as if he had just ran a mile. He cannot believe this. He thought he is ready to win the competition and kiss C.C. but now that they are about to actually do it, his mind is both going blank and chaotic. He can feel her soft breaths on his nose and cheeks as she moves closer. Gulping, he had a moment of panic worrying if his lips are moist enough. What was the last thing he had eaten? He recalls thinking he had eaten something spoiled. What if he gets both of them sick? No book could have prepared him for the nervousness that he is feeling right now.

Out of nowhere, he is flicked on the forehead.

He opens his eyes and finds the princess standing and looking down at him. Her expression amused. "You really think that I would kiss you, don't you?"

"C.C…."

"Let it be a motivation for you to give your best in the last stage of the competition. It will be out of your comfort zone so prove to everyone that you are more than just a prince with a smart brain. Show that you are worthy to be hailed as the victor of the event. I will not be there during the whole thing but I want to hear your name when they announce the winner." And with that, she leaves him there, still recovering from how he was tricked.

He couldn't believe this. Suzaku is defeated by Sir Cyrus in a battle of swords. Prince Suzaku Kururugi who is famous with his agility, strength and reflexes is defeated by an unknown man from an unknown island. And now, after defeating Rolo in the first round, Lelouch will be up against Cyrus who still hasn't removed his mask and cloak throughout the whole competition. Things are not looking good.

"Now, we reached the moment of truth!" Milly gestures at the contenders to come closer. "We've witnessed how eight skilled and amazing men battled in a game of wits and strength just to capture the princess's heart. And in this battle, it is inevitable that only those who are prepared and gifted shall remain superior." Lelouch looks at his former opponents and checks if they are offended. Everyone seems to take Milly's words lightly. It's just a game after all. "From eight, we are now down to two. Who is the strongest? Who will emerge victorious and take the princess's hand? Will it be the genius son, Prince Lelouch Lamperouge?" A loud cheer echoes in the arena. "Or will it be the mysterious Sir Cyrus Lacombé?" Another loud cheer but much weaker than the first one. "Let the battle begin!"

The prince positions himself opposite the knight and takes the attack stance he had learned in all those trainings he had experienced. His favorite sword, the Damocles, feels light yet strong in his hands. Lelouch is no sword master, but with Damocles, a weapon specifically created according to his whole being, he had defeated a number of opponents in the contests he had joined, though not all of them had he won. His physical strength has been his constant weakness until now. There is always a clock ticking somewhere nearby counting down the energy he could use until he is drained and tired. He always has a limited time to fight. And seeing Sir Cyrus's smooth and fast ability, Lelouch is very much worried about the outcome of this round. He is actually glad that C.C. wouldn't witness his impending defeat.

Cyrus moves like a dart that it takes Lelouch by surprise when the knight suddenly appears infront him, sword up and sharp. Thankfully, his reflexes reacted fast and he is able to block the attack. The thin sound of the swords colliding is an annoying and ear piercing sound that Lelouch dislikes. There is a moment of pushing against each other before Sir Cyrus jumps back. Huh, his force is unexpectedly light.

Keeping alert, Lelouch tries to find an opening as they circle each other. Sir Cyrus initiates an attack again almost grazing the prince's arm. He then follows this up with an incessant amount of hits that all Lelouch can do is to block and block as he backs away. _No, this is terrible! He couldn't stay in a defense position forever. He needs to gain the offense position and turn the game into his hand._ But how could he when he can't even slip a hit to his opponent? This continues for another few minutes until Sir Cyrus jumps back again, out of his reach. Lelouch wastes no time and runs towards him. He aims at his arm but the knight is quick to dodge the attack. He follows him and swings his sword again only to hit air. He continues with this persistent dance of his until he is desperately gasping for air while his enemy barely has a hard time breathing.

Curse it, he needs to win this. C.C. believes in him and he won't let her faith be thrown into waste. From the very beginning, she had trusted his abilities and never doubted his skills. The thought of her disappointed and betrayed eyes for not being able to fulfill his promise is enough for him to surge again and clash with Sir Cyrus. He gives all his strength in this hit but still the knight is able to block the attack. Their swords tremble as they both exert their fiercest energy to defeat one another. Sir Cyrus is fast but his strength is obviously lesser than Lelouch so the prince manages a step forward. Glaring, the knight pushes forward as his feet slides backward.

Without letting up, Lelouch leans his body further in until he can almost kiss his sword.

"Surrender now while you're still standing on your feet," he says.

The knight shakes his head.

"Why? What are your intentions with the princess? If you're here to hurt her, I won't let you get out of this arena."

Another shake.

Lelouch narrows his eyes. "Who are you? There is no Rosalia Island in the map. Reveal your true self and – "

He makes a mistake. Oh, a terrible mistake.

He gets too distracted with asking questions that Sir Cyrus takes it as an opportunity to make his move. Without a warning, he jumps back causing the prince to fall over. Wide-eyed, Lelouch could only stare at the approaching ground. With all his force directed forward, it is too late for him to maneuver and twist to avoid hitting the hard stone. He falls with a thud, hurting his left shoulder. Ah, curse them all.

The tip of a sword appears before his eyes and there, standing tall and proud is Sir Cyrus. Amidst the loud shout of the crowd, Lelouch closes his eyes and only apologizes to C.C. for breaking his promise, for letting her down and have a total stranger kiss her. How can he face her now?

"Prince Lelouch? Prince Lelouch? Can you stand up?"

He is snapped from his thoughts by Milly's voice. Slowly, he gets up.

"Please go to the center."

Oddly, the crowd is silent all of a sudden. What have happened when he was thinking?

Sir Cyrus is already at the other side of Milly. Perhaps, all Lelouch can do now is assure that the princess is safe in the coming week. That he can perfectly do.

"As I've announced a while ago, the winner is Prince Lelouch Lamperouge!"

He is about to congratulate the knight when the announcement sinks in. What? WHAT? Milly lifts his hand and the crowd goes wild. Huh? What is happening?

"Wait, Milly. I think there is a mistake. Didn't you see that Sir Cyrus defeated me?"

"Oh, Lelouch Lamperouge."

C.C.? He looks around but the princess is nowhere to be found. But he heard her voice loud and clear. Oh, God, she must be haunting her because of his failure.

"It is me, Lelouch." And Sir Cyrus finally removes his mask and hood revealing none other than the princess herself.

"C.C.? Wha… Ho…"

He dismissively notes that Milly has left the center and it is only him and the princess.

"To test your courage and persistence. And to make sure that you will win the game. Though it was actually my knight who participated in the pizza making."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"I'm the game master so it doesn't matter," she nonchalantly answers.

Lelouch laughs at the ridiculousness of everything. "So you mean to tell me that you defeated me twice and even secured my place against the other stronger opponents all by yourself?"

The princess shrugs. "Something like that."

Oh, he can't believe this. He cannot actually believe this. All his stress and worry suddenly fly out of the window. "This is not doing any good with my ego just so you know."

"Oh I know. But your ego needs some disciplining anyway. So… are we going to stand here all day?"

Right, he still has to claim the grand prize. Stepping closer, he cups the princess's cheeks and marvels on her soft smooth skin.

"Touchy?" she says with a smile.

"Just to make sure that you are not going away this time."

C.C. laughs as if what he had said is ridiculous. He can't help but smile too. "Oh, not this time, Lamperouge. Not this time."

And she doesn't. And his heart still beats as fast as earlier but now because of excitement and anticipation and their noses do bump but they are able to quickly find the right angles and their lips finally touch – curious and innocent – and Lelouch thinks that perhaps, _perhaps_ , this can be a start of a happily ever after.


	13. Track 13

**Track #13: Ho Hey**

The Lumineers

Lelouch holds on to his brush as if it's a sword.

The sun ray outside directly hits his blank canvass like a spotlight focusing on a blank space, wondering where its star has gone. This is a wrong idea, he is realizing now. A tremendously, huge wrong idea. What was he thinking of when he agreed to this? That he can act normally as if he just didn't bare his heart out when they last met? Which was, so pitiful of him, two years ago. Ah, he really is a pathetic man.

"I see that you got some renovations done in the studio. Is that what being a famous artist can do now?"

Her golden eyes, the only part of her body that she can move right now, wander around the perfectly white walls and impossibly high ceiling of their, no, of his studio.

He shrugs then tries to paint the soft curve of her small face. "It's long overdue anyway. The cracks that the earthquake had done were growing and one day, I'd be finding myself buried here when it finally collapse if I didn't fix it." It's his turn to nod at her wrist. "That's a rather eye-catching bracelet you have there. Is that what being a professional model can do now?"

"Suzaku gave it to me."

"So you're still with him."

She just bestows him a tight smile.

Lelouch dips the brush into the pool of green and starts a graceful dance over the canvass. The silence that settles between them is like a thick blanket that engulfs them to the point of suffocating. Or perhaps, it is only like that for Lelouch. He doesn't know about her anymore.

"How's Nunnally?"

He looks up and finds genuine concern in her eyes. "Nunnally is doing fine. The therapy had been a great help to get her back up to her feet."

"That's amazing to hear." After another moment of silence, she says, "I never gave you an answer."

His wrist immediately stops moving at her sudden proclamation just like how he had stopped breathing after confessing to her two years ago. That day, he had waited for her answer but it never came. Just a silent dip of her head, her eyes finding seclusion behind her fringe, a tinge of sadness on her lips. She didn't tell him vocally but her body spoke what she couldn't return to him. Her body spoke just like how it did whenever she posed for him. Back when he was just beginning his art and she was just a model who scoured every corner of New York to book a gig despite not getting paid. Back when they were both young lost souls in the busy city, looking for a place to belong to. Back when they only belonged to each other, feeding off from each one's artistry. He was a painter and she was his model.

Gripping the brush tighter, Lelouch continues the rhythm his wrist had started and resumes painting her ever emerald hair. "You don't have to. It's all in the past."

"But – "

"C.C…." He peeks over the canvass and gives her a tired smile. He had just started and he is already feeling tired. Is the stress from the previous years of hardwork finally catching up on him? Or is this due to her presence here in the place they once shared? "Don't move too much or we won't be able to finish this today."

"Sorry. Hey, do you still remember that time when you found me sleeping outside your porch?" She tucks a stray hair strand behind her ear revealing a simpler and plain white earring. Now, that is more her style.

"You only have one duffle bag that you used as your pillow. I thought there was a cat looking for a shelter outside. Turned out it was a witch instead."

She smirks. "I'm too big to be a cat."

"But you're just as sneaky and sly as them."

Lelouch pauses when C.C. moves to fix her bangs. He watches as her slender fingers run through them creating a ripple of green waves. "I always wonder if we would still meet if I chose a different porch to stay at that night. I always think that that night was the catalyst for everything."

"Catalyst? That is such a flamboyant word to use for one cold winter evening." He loves painting her skin ever since he found the right shade for it. Her skin that is fair as the snow but rosy at where it should be, smooth and soft under his fingertips, cold but alive just like how she is.

C.C. rubs her legs together as they get numb from staying in the same position for half an hour. "But you still took me in anyway. Why, Lelouch? I never got to ask you. I could have been a criminal pretending to be a homeless person, just waiting for the right time to steal something from you."

 _But you did steal something important to me and never brought it back_ , he wants to say, but instead he tells her, "I could always throw you out if you attempted something like that. Plus, you seemed desperate enough that you wouldn't risk losing the only shelter available for you."

C.C. chuckles. "So blunt, huh?"

"You know me. I just say the truth."

This time, the woman lets out a belly laugh, completely lying on the bed, the sheet that covers her naked body gets tangled between her legs. At this point, Lelouch gives up painting her and puts his brush down, all the while staring at her like she is the moonlight in the night sky.

"Too truthful, I would say," C.C. manages to utter in between laughs. Her chest heaves as she takes in deep breaths. "I miss hearing truths. In the industry that I am in, you don't know who is telling the truth and who is just saying the words you wanted to hear to get your trust. Praises and compliments are everywhere but which of them are sincere? Which of them are clinging to the tips of insecurities?" The sadness and longing are evident in her eyes and Lelouch wonders what could have happened if he didn't show her the brochure that day and she didn't get the chance to attend the go-see where she got in and started her career as a professional model. Would she still be staying with him until now? Would she be modelling for him until now? Perhaps, there would be another go-see that would have accepted her and gave her the same fate. Perhaps, there would be another talent manager that would see her beauty and potential and make her big. Or maybe, there wouldn't be another chance and he just stole her sole opportunity to achieve her dream. Maybe, she would still be posing for his paintings that are now the centerpieces of exhibits.

Maybe, he could have made her big with his own hands.

She is his muse after all. And every painting, every portrait, every sketch that has her face and body in it had become best sellers and were critically acclaimed. He managed to capture the very essence of a woman, the critics had reviewed. They could clearly feel the emotions and messages of his painting just by looking at her amber eyes, the audience said.

 _She is beautiful._

 _Who is she?_

 _How are you connected to her?_

 _Is she a friend? A lover? Your wife?_

Perhaps, if he didn't confess to her, nothing would have changed between them.

But he did.

And now they are here.

"But that's part of the work," comments Lelouch. "It's a matter of how you handle and analyze their words – of how you'll carry yourself without losing your identity. After all, you're the only one who you can fully trust in this world."

She shifts on his bed turning to him, the thin sheet slightly slides down her curves. "Is that how you survive your fame?"

"'Fame' is such an exaggeration. I am not famous in the sense of being famous. But I try not to get these praises and compliments too much in my head. If I do and set myself in such high regards, the fall would be more violent and painful."

Standing up, he carries his forgotten canvass and places it beside the other unfinished paintings of her that he had attempted to recreate since they parted ways. He stands on her side, hands in his pockets, looking down at her enigmatic figure. He would commit this look in his memory – the way the white sheet gracefully cascades down her body creating elegant ripples that are abundant to renaissance paintings. The way the sun rays hit her skin producing shadows that accentuate her collar bones and the bridge of her small nose. Her emerald long hair pooling around her like an ancient river of mysteries and fantasies. Those golden eyes that had always look at him with both curiosity and non-commitment.

Lelouch can clearly visualize it now, how he will stay up all night trying to recreate this image before him. He could take a picture of C.C., but that would be another permanent piece of his heart being brought to the real world.

"What is it?" she asks. He must be staring at her for a while now. Lelouch shudders at how he must have looked like a pervert. Looking away, he tries to find another object to fix his eyes on.

"Nothing. Is Suzaku not looking for you?"

He hears her scoff. "He doesn't care where I go. He wouldn't even notice if I'm gone."

"Then why stay with him? Do you really like him that much? You deserve a man better than him, C.C."

"Like who, Lelouch?"

He hears the challenge in her voice. "Someone who isn't going to treat you like an ornament that he would show off whenever he wants to. Someone who truly supports your efforts and dreams. Someone who will be there for you no matter what."

"It seems impossible to find a man like that."

He smirks at her. "Maybe you are looking at the wrong way."

The laugh that she releases is a welcomed sound in the midst of his dull studio. "God, I miss this. I miss this place. I miss the scraping sound your brush makes whenever you paint. I miss staying still for hours just so you can get the angle correct. The kaleidoscope of colors, the silence of your concentration, the safety of your studio." A sigh. "This is the only place where I felt that I truly belong to."

"You're free to visit anytime."

"I might do that. But for now, I need to leave. I forgot that I have an appointment with the agency today." Holding the sheet against her chest, she stands up infront of him, her head barely reaching his chin. He can feel her heat against his skin causing him to step back. She looks up with such mischievousness that Lelouch is certain that she is thinking of something ridiculous. "How is your progress with that?" she inquires nodding at the canvass.

"Slow since you've been moving non-stop."

"Then I'll just stop by tomorrow again. And the next day and the next…"

"No need to bother yourself. Once I got the outline done, you don't have to pose anymore."

"… and the next until you let me tell you my answer."

 _Her answer._ She still insists on that, huh. He isn't even certain if he still wants to know what she will say after two years. But one thing's for sure, it would greatly affect his sense of artistry which is at a critical situation as of the moment for he has been lacking inspiration these past months. Her answer can literally make or break him.

It is not until he is alone in the studio that Lelouch realizes that she had left. She must have worn her clothes in the bath room while he was in deep contemplation about having another heartbreak. Sitting down, he can still smell her faint perfume on the sheet. Citrus. She always likes her perfumes citrusy.

She left so quietly just like how she did all those years ago.

Gazing out at the discarded canvasses in the corner, he wonders if this time he is going to paint her right, capture all of her features, emotions and thoughts with a waltz of his brush, or if this is going to be the final chance he can get to be with his muse again.


	14. Track 14

**Track #14: One More Chance**

Super Junior

It is raining.

The rainy season has officially started three days ago according to the weather forecast and cafés just like where Rivalz works are in such popularity for people who seek warmth and security in this wet weather.

Added to that fact that the Ashford Café serves one of the best coffees, the place is filled with people from all ages, giving life to the rather gloomy weather. Rivalz, a young man who does part-time work in the café, is pleased with his surroundings. It gives him joy to serve coffees and teas to their customers and witness them smile as they take their first sip of the warmth goodness.

"Rivalz! Table 4 is calling you!"

The young man shakes his head upon realizing that he had been standing in the middle of the room for a few moments, daydreaming of how simple life could be. Apologizing, he gladly takes the order of the family, amused by the whims of the young girl.

"Mama, I want an ice cream!"

"No, honey. The dentist said to stop eating cold foods. Your tooth will ache again."

"But! If they put it on top of the coffee, it will get hot and my tooth won't ache when I eat it. Right, mister?" Suddenly bright purple eyes are looking up at Rivalz, convincing him to say yes.

But he can only shake his head. "I'm sorry. But we don't have ice cream here. But you can order hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. Is that alright?" he asks the mother.

The child's face immediately lights up as she waits for her mother's reply. "Yes, that is okay. And one cappuccino for me please."

"One hot chocolate with marshmallows on top and one cappuccino coming up!"

In the afternoon, the rain gets harder while the customers get lesser. The security and warmth of their homes had overpowered the appeal of the cozy little café and Rivalz cannot blame them in this weather. There are even thunders and lightning, he even worries how he will get back to his dorm later.

He is returning to the counter from taking an order when he notices _him_.

The man, tall and lean, wearing a long brown coat, is standing infront of the window. With his back on Rivalz, the latter could only assume that he is waiting for someone. Well, there's nothing new about that. People wait outside the café all the time. But in this kind of weather, Rivalz doubts that whoever the man is waiting for would come. Shrugging off, he resumes walking and forgets about the man all along.

But the man doesn't leave until it is almost time to close the café. Rivalz, who is tasked to lock the doors and windows notices his presence again when he is about to pull down the window blinds. Has he really been standing there for four hours? It had been raining nonstop and he must have felt cold. His back is hunched and his hands are deep down in his pockets.

The sound of the bell on the door catches the man's attention as the server goes outside.

"Good evening, sir. I hope I am not intruding but I noticed that you've been standing here for hours. Are you waiting for someone?"

The man looks at him for a moment before answering. "Yes, I am waiting for someone."

Rivalz is surprised by how smooth but deep the man's voice is. "Well, you've been waiting for so long, would you like to go inside and have a cup of coffee?"

The man contemplates, then nods. "That would be nice."

Rivalz cannot help but steal glances at the man as he brews coffee. He could feel an aura of mystery and solitude from his guest. When he took off his coat a while ago, he revealed a coat and tie attire underneath that only made Rivalz think of CEOs or anyone who holds a high position in a company. Plus his facial features exude elitism with his high cheekbones and prominent nose. Piercing purple eyes completed his intimidating visuals.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Rivalz stands infront of him for a while, waiting if the guest would say another word, but he remains silent, mind already occupied with something Rivalz couldn't see so the server could only utter, "Just call me if you need anything. I'll be around cleaning the place."

Well, at least the guest said 'thank you'.

* * *

The next day, the man is outside again.

He is waiting again.

For more than two hours now.

Not that Rivalz is counting but it puzzles him why would he wait that long for someone who seems to be not coming. He hasn't seen the man take out his phone and make a call. That would make the situation easier for both parties. The café is busier than yesterday and Rivalz could only spare a glance at the mysterious man outside.

* * *

"Are you still open?"

Anya gives Rivalz a reassuring pat on the back and whispers 'see you tomorrow' before leaving him to close the café.

The man from last night stands by the door looking apologetic and hesitant.

Rivalz sigh. "I can make you a coffee. Sit anywhere you want, sir."

"Thank you."

When he places the coffee infront of the guest, the server is surprised when the man asks him to sit down.

"That is, if it wouldn't be a bother."

"Well," Rivalz looks around the café. He already finished cleaning the place with Anya a while ago and all the tables and chairs are in their proper places. "I have time."

"Rivalz, right?"

When he gives him a confused look, the man nods, "The nameplate says your name is 'Rivalz'."

"Oh, oh right! I'm Rivalz."

"My name's Lelouch. I am sorry if I've been holding you longer than usual the past two days."

Rivalz waits for an explanation but it never came, so he asks, "It's fine. But I'm curious on who you are waiting for," he chuckles, "You were waiting for hours outside while the rain was pouring hard."

Lelouch only smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Er, is it a very important client?" tries Rivalz.

"Client? Why would you think of that?"

"Well, you look like a CEO of a company or someone who closes deals or – "

"Or someone who just works an ordinary eight-to-five job."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, a lot of people assume like that when they first met me. It's because of my genes. My ancestors were once part of the royal family in Britain and the royal genes is still holding strong until now. And no, I am not kidding."

"So I am talking to a royalty?" Rivalz says, dumbfounded.

Lelouch just shrugs. "You can say that but I'm just an ordinary accountant."

"Then why are you spending your time outside?"

This time, the sigh that his companion releases is tired and helpless. "My wife and I got in a real big fight last week that I have to leave the house for the both of us to cool down and realize our actions. This is where we first met."

"You are waiting for your wife?"

Lelouch nods. "This is our special place. Everytime we have something to celebrate, to discuss, or just to stay in, we go here. There is a great sense of comfort and safety inside this café. And I am hoping to see her here."

"Why don't you just go home and talk to her?"

"That is rather complicated."

"But it's been a week! The longer you are fighting and not talking, the harder it is to address the issue!" Realizing his sudden outburst, Rivalz immediately apologizes.

"I still love her and will always do. But sometimes we need time apart to sort out ourselves. Hopefully, we will come out of this as better persons. How about you Rivalz? How long have you been working here?"

"Just six months. This is actually a part-time job to pay for my student loans."

"I see. That's why I've never seen you here before. Anyway, thank you for the coffee. I'll be going back and wait again tomorrow."

Lelouch puts a bill on Rivalz's hand and smoothens his coat.

"I hope you'll fix your problems soon, Mr. Lelouch."

The man smiles tightly. "I hope so, too, Rivalz. I hope so, too."

* * *

"We were in college when we first met. I was with my girlfriend back then drinking lattes while she was alone studying for the exams. She was sitting at that exact same spot."

Lelouch points to the seat that is directly in line with where the man always waits outside. "She had her nose buried in a book and was wearing these ugly eyeglasses that were too large for her face." A laugh. "She was in the same class as my girlfriend so when Kallen saw her, we went together to greet her. I'm telling you, if glares could kill, she would have killed us just because we disturbed her study time."

Lelouch is a talkative man, Rivalz concludes. His mysterious aura is such a misleading cover that people who doesn't know him would immediately assume that he is an intimidating man. But no, in the past four nights that they've been talking, he finds out that Lelouch is such an easy-going, approachable man who loves to talk about his wife. All. The. Time.

"How did the two of you end up together if you had a girlfriend back then?"

"Well, at that time, my relationship with Kallen was already not going well and three days after that day, we broke up. It was a mutual decision so there was no really hard feelings between us." He shrugs. "Then I found myself spending more time in the café, and Cecilia was almost here everyday to study. The time when I got to talk to her was because I accidentally spilled my coffee on her books."

"That must be embarrassing and troublesome!" Rivalz gasps.

"Believe me when I say that I wanted to be buried six-feet underground back then. But Cecilia didn't kill me with her glare instead she asked to borrow my books since we had the same subjects. That's how we got closer."

"But still, that's not a nice way to make a first impression."

"Right. Right. I still get nightmares about it. Rivalz, do you have a girlfriend?"

The younger man shakes his head sadly. "None. No one will like someone like me."

Lelouch leans back and raises a brow. "Someone like you? Can you elaborate on that?"

"Well, me… I am clumsy, average and… there's nothing really special about me."

"Hmmm. For me, I see a hardworking young man who loves his job and has a helpful heart kind enough to invite a pathetic man like me inside their café."

"Tha-Thank you. Have you talked to your wife?"

Leouch shakes his head.

"Where are you staying?"

"I am renting an apartment downtown that is close to our home."

"I really hope that you get to fix your problem soon."

Lelouch smiles at him. "I'm a patient man, Rivalz. I can wait for her even if it takes a century."

* * *

"Do you have a child, Mr. Lelouch?"

The man's face instantly beams as soon as he hears the word child. He retrieves a wallet from his pocket and gets out a photograph of a baby girl.

"I have. Her name's 'Lucille'. She is three years old now. Isn't she the cutest baby?"

"She is." The baby clearly got her amethyst eyes from her father. The hair is in a darker shade of green that is oddly familiar to him. "Then you cannot see her right now?"

"Oh, I do see her. Cecilia and I have made a schedule."

Looking up, Rivalz gazes at the man seriously. "What are you fighting about that you can stomach to leave your daughter?"

Lelouch immediately takes the photo away and the anger in his voice brings chills to Rivalz bone. "I did not leave my daughter. I cannot do that to her and to her mother. They are my life. But distance is necessary right now."

"Why? What happened?" Rivals has no idea why he is so insisting on this topic. Perhaps it's the frustration of hearing Lelouch's longing voice as he shares stories that did it. Or the faraway look on his face whenever he sips his coffee. Or maybe it's the pity that he feels from watching the man wait for hours and hours everyday for someone who seems to be not coming.

"I was relapsing to my alcohol problem."

"You're an alcoholic?"

"I was for a few years and it was terrible that I need to consult a therapist. I do bad things when I get so drunk like neglecting my family, shouting unpleasant things and breaking things. The worst part was I would not remember any of it and the only evidence that I hurt her were her tear-stained cheeks. But we got through it."

"Then why are you relapsing?"

Lelouch sighs. "Pressure from work. Expectation from my parents. And the need to provide a good life to my family. I… The first night that I went home drunk after my long time of being able to control it, I broke a vase and made our daughter cry."

"So now…"

"Now, I am trying to be a better person and face my demons. I am seeing a therapist right now."

"If you ever have the urge to drink alcohol, just go here and have some coffee."

Surprised by Rivalz determined declaration, Lelouch shakes his head with a good-natured smile on his face. "See, you are a good man, Rivalz. There's something special in you."

* * *

"Your eye bags are getting bigger and darker, what have you been doing late at night?"

Rivalz checks his reflection on the storage room's mirror and finds that Anya is indeed correct. "There has been a regular customer who comes in whenever I am about to close the café."

"Why not just tell them to come earlier then?"

Putting the towels on the shelf, Rivalz answers, "Technically, he arrives in the afternoon but he only enters the place at night."

"Huh, weird. Just tell him that some people need eight hours of sleep."

But does Mr. Lelouch get eight hours of sleep nowadays? Rivalz thinks. Can he even close his eyes peacefully knowing that he is sleeping alone in his bed? Rivalz couldn't fathom the loneliness that his new friend must have been experiencing. All he could do is to offer him coffee to take him away from the demon of alcohol.

"Earth to Rivalz, you're daydreaming again. You really need to catch up with your sleep."

That night, the two spend it just like before, with hot coffee in between their hands and stories of a happy family and true love floating in the air.

"Cecilia loves pizza so much she can eat a whole box all by herself. So when our first anniversary came, I made an appointment with this famous pizza chef to give us some cooking lessons and of course to make the most delicious pizza that Cecilia could ever taste. I think Lucille is getting that trait of her mother. At a young age she can eat two whole slices and Cecilia could never be much prouder."

"Sounds like you are the helpless one in the situation," Rivalz say with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it. I'm the cook of the house and I cannot say 'no' when they both beg me to make a pizza. But… When we are together again, I'm going to make whatever they would request. I'm going to spoil them endlessly."

"How's it going?"

"I think, we're going to meet soon. This may sound too cheezy and hopeless romantic but if you have met your other half and if circumstances take you away from each other, you can feel your beloved's emotions as if they are your own. And I am feeling that she is being contemplative now. Plus, Lucille told me that her mama has been talking nicely about me, too. That's a good sign, right?"

Lelouch looks so hopeful and positive that all Rivalz could do is nod. How can someone doubt the affection of this man to his wife? How can Cecilia let this much time pass by and not see the sincerity in Lelouch's eyes?

But the next night, Lelouch comes in drunk. Rivalz has to assist him to a nearby chair where he instantly slumps, eyes closed.

"Mr. Lelouch, what happened?" he asks worriedly.

"No…thing. I just… missed them… I missed them so bad…"

Immediately, Rivalz makes black coffee for his friend. "Here drink this. You said that you won't do this again."

"I just… want to be with them again… It's painful. I want to numb the pain… Cecilia… give me another… chance... I will stop drinking… I… I… promise."

The pathetic figure of the older man tugs at Rivalz's chest. Lelouch looks so miserable and hopeless. From what he knew of him in the past week that they've been talking, Lelouch is a good man who genuinely cares for his loved ones. How can Cecilia not see it? Not understand him? There must be other reasons but good grief get the man out of his misery.

A piece paper falls down on the floor and when Rivalz retrieves it, it turns out to be a photo.

A photograph of a woman with long emerald hair and golden eyes.

A photograph of a woman who is vaguely familiar to him.

* * *

Rivalz let Lelouch sleep the night away inside the café which meant that he had to stay in the place too to wake his friend up before the place opens. But Lelouch was long gone when he woke up and Rivalz forgot to return to him the image of who could possibly be his wife. Putting it inside his pocket, the young man promised to give it to him later.

So he is more than surprised when the woman in the photograph walks inside the café with a young girl in hand. He moves to retrieve the photo from his pocket but it is suddenly gone. Shit, where did it go? Lelouch will get mad at him.

From his corner, he watches as the woman and child sit on the place where Lelouch told him Cecilia always sit. There is no doubt that it is her. And that they are the mother and daughter who he had served coffee and hot chocolate days ago.

Suddenly, another woman arrives and takes a seat across the pair. He hears Cecilia tell the child, "Lucille, go greet Aunt Shirley."

From his corner, Rivalz wonders how that older girl be Lucille, watches as a server takes there order and when she is gone, Cecilia and Shirley proceed to have a very much happy and carefree chat.

From his corner, Rivalz is getting angry.

How?

How can she look like that when her husband is in the very opposite state? How can she be so bright and animated in this gloomy weather? There's no trace of regret, sorrow or misery in her eyes. Instead she looks so vibrant as if she doesn't have a husband who is dying to see his family again.

From his corner, Rivalz marches to their seat with a mission. He might get fired for what he is about to do, but just by thinking of Mr. Lelouch's appearance last night makes him madder.

As soon as he reaches their place, he plasters a pleasant smile. "Ms. Cecilia?"

The woman looks up at him. "Yes?"

"Can I have a minute of your time? I have an important thing to tell you."

"Can't you say it here?" she asks. Rivalz could feel Shirley's eyes on his side.

"This is about your husband," he says meaningfully.

The woman instantly stiffens. Bingo, now he has her attention.

"Shirley please look after Lucille for a while. I'll be back."

Rivalz leads them outside the café, right at the exact spot where Lelouch often waits. He still not there. Perhaps, he's still at work since it is morning.

"Who are you? What do you know about my husband?" Cecilia asks, her arms wrapped around her body as if she's afraid of what he would possibly say.

"I am his friend and he has been waiting for you in the past few days hoping that you'll come here so he can finally talk to you. He has been waiting here for hours and hours and…"

"Wait. Stop."

But Rivalz won't stop. He won't let this opportunity to help Lelouch go. He will try his best to let this woman know what Lelouch has been going through and that the man is willing to change for her.

"He is miserable and misses you very much. He told me that you got into a big fight but he willing to change…"

"You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

When Rivalz looks down, there are tears that are already flowing on Cecilia's cheeks and her face is an image of grief.

"I'm talking about Lelouch," he says slowly.

She chokes up her sobs.

"How? He is already dead."

* * *

Rivalz feels like he is walking in a dream – an unbelievably terrible dream.

Five years.

Lelouch has been dead for five years.

That's what Cecilia told him through her tears.

After her revelation, the woman asked her friend to take Lucille home while Rivalz asked for a break from his manager.

They sat on an empty table and there, Cecilia told him everything.

" _That day earlier this week was his fifth death anniversary," she said while nursing a warm cup of cappuccino in her hands. Rivalz couldn't help but compare the mildness of her drink to the black coffee that Lelouch loved so much._

" _We just moved back here last week. After what happened… I… I just couldn't stay."_

" _What really happened? All Lelouch said was that you had a fight because of his drinking problem and that both of you needed some time apart."_

 _Cecilia smiled at him sadly. "He told you that? He really did talk to you?" She cleared her throat. "It was all true. Even before we got married, we encountered the same problem but thankfully, we managed to get through it. But a year after Lucille was borne, he relapsed. I… I tried to help him… But I couldn't risk the safety of our daughter so I asked for a time apart."_

" _He waits… waited for you for hours everyday. Hoping that you'd come here so he could talk to you."_

" _That's what Mr. Ashford told me after the accident. He would wait there," she pointed at the spot where Rivalz first saw his dead friend, "From mid-afternoon until evening then drink some coffee before leaving. That man… That stupidly stubborn and impatient man, he should have just stayed in his apartment and waited for my call. He should have just… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."_

 _He lets Cecilia cry silently before asking, "What happened to him?"_

 _Wiping her tears away, the woman takes a sip of her cappuccino before answering. "The night that he died was the night that I would be meeting him to tell him that he could go home. But when I got here, there where police lines everywhere. Police cars and ambulance were parked on the streets, and people crowding the sidewalk. I made my way to the center and there I found him lying on the ground." Her voice broke. "Stabbed by a thief when he refused to give him his wallet. Just like that, he was gone forever." Opening and closing her hands, Cecilia seemed to be grasping for something she could never hold._

" _He should have just given it to the thief. Why…" But Rivalz remembered the photograph of a young Lucille that he was keeping in his wallet. And maybe, Cecilia's photo was kept in there, too. "I am so sorry, Cecilia. I'm really, really sorry." His heart was breaking. He could literally hear it breaking. For the two of them who just wanted to be better persons for each other. For the young girl that would grow up without a father. Ah, he was going to cry._

" _I loved him. I still love him and will love him forever," Cecilia uttered as she stared past the window._

" _He said the same thing about you, too."_

 _She gave him a wobbly smile. "Yeah? What else did he tell you?"_

 _And Rivalz told her everything. Everything that Lelouch said in that week of late night talks. He told her about his regrets, his wishes, his hopes, and his plans when he returned home._

 _He told Cecilia who was crying hard by then that Lelouch wanted another chance to make up to her and their daughter._

" _I would have given him every chance available. All of it, it would have been his. But now, I can't even give him one."_

* * *

That afternoon, the wife sits outside the café, just a few steps away from where she last saw her husband. Rain gently pelting on the road, a red rose on her lap. She stares out the road and imagines Lelouch walking towards her with a big smile on his face. He would ask her what's wrong and she would say sorry.

Sorry for leaving.

Sorry that it took her five years to come back here.

Sorry for making him wait.

Then she would tell him about Lucille, about her pizza addiction and her first trip to the dentist.

She would tell him that they miss him so damn much it hurts every night.

She would tell him that she never stops loving him even during those times that they were apart.

But for now… For now, she tells Lelouch that he had been forgiven. For a very long time and he can finally stop waiting.

Rivalz never takes his eyes off the slender woman sitting outside the café, worried that she might need some support. He watches as she bows her head down as if saying a silent prayer. He watches as her back starts to heave but notices how hard she is trying to control it. He watches as she puts her hand on her mouth – shoulders shaking – and starts sobbing.

Then, Rivalz witnesses as a shape of a man begins forming beside her – translucent, almost invisible. And it squats beside Cecilia, puts its hand on her cheek, a ghost of a sad smile on its ghostly lips.

It stays with her until the sky finally clears up after a week worth of nonstop rain.

That night, Rivalz drinks his coffee alone in the café.


	15. Track 15

**Track #15: Blank Space**

Taylor Swift

"Madame, Mr. vi Britannia has arrived."

There is a tear at the edge of her dress that she is noticing just now. A size not needing worry and agitation. Almost invisible to everyone except for her. So she does not mind it at all this time and lifts her amber eyes to the men standing infront of her.

Her gaze first flits to the butler giving him a polite nod before turning to the well-dressed man who has never stray his eyes away from her.

Standing up, she holds out her hand and greets him in a tone that is both inviting and challenging. "Good evening, Mr. vi Britannia. I am glad to finally meet you."

The man, Mr. vi Britannia, gives her a silent once-over. She feels a thrilling rush as those piercing amethyst eyes roam from her head to her red crystal high heels and back to her face where their eyes finally meet. It does not escape her how his gaze lingered on her exposed collar bones and neck. His close lips curve to a tiny smile suggesting secrets and hidden thoughts.

"Likewise, Ms. Corabelle." He accepts her hand but instead of the expected handshake that is supposed to mark the distance appropriate for those who have just met for the first time, he bends and gives the back of her hand a fluttering kiss.

"Though I must say, that this meeting should have taken place much sooner. It seems like I've been missing out on a lot of things."

The flirtatious implication does not escape her notice. She raises an eyebrow at him as he straightens and gestures for them to sit down.

This secluded part of the restaurant provides a soft dim atmosphere for lovers who want intimacy at the moment, for friends who want to converse about serious matters, for meetings of business, and for their situation, for possible marriage in the future.

"The waiters will be bringing our food later, thus there is no need to hassle yourself from scouring the menu."

"And you assume that I would like whatever they would be preparing?" There's a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well..." Leaning forward, she places her elbow on top of the table and rests her chin on her palm. She looks at him through her eyelashes, a move that always captivates the men in her life. Or rather, the past men in her life. "I understand that you are a gentleman. Or are the newspapers and magazines wrong about describing you?"

Instead of answering, Mr. vi Britannia bestows her a smirk.

The wine arrives first. Something made a few decades ago, something considered high-class and enticing, the waiter explains. But she does not pay that much attention to him for she is busy figuring out the man sitting before her.

"Mr. vi Britannia..."

"Please call me 'Lelouch'."

"Lelouch, I heard that the Britannia Enterprises is facing a crisis right now. And if that is proven true, it is something that would be definitely hard to recover from."

"That's how it is. A mere 'hearsay' created by the rival companies," he answers before taking a sip of his wine. His Adam's apple moves as the liquid dances down his throat and she finds it oddly mesmerizing.

Bringing the glass to her mouth, she utters, "Then I suppose that bankruptcy is not the reason why you proposed this marriage arrangement."

A scoff. "Please, my company could easily conquer Corabelle Corporations with just a snap of my fingers. The very reason why I offered this is simply because I wanted a muse."

"A muse?" She is starting to get amused by him.

He places both of his elbows on the table, hands clasped, as he leans towards her, a lion surveying his lioness. "Indeed. A woman of equal grace and aura who will not get overshadowed by my own persona. But I am looking for someone who is not just a pretty face, I want a woman who can make me more powerful. Someone who is smart, independent, and principled. A woman who they will worship and envy. When people look at her, they must feel a sense of otherworldliness that their mortal minds cannot comprehend. And most of all, a woman who can be a queen. Beautiful, wise, unattainable."

"And you think that I can be one?" She wants to laugh. Good grief, she badly wants to laugh if only it wouldnt ruin her posture and crumple her dress. Each word that came out of his mouth are both complimenting and insulting. So the gossips are true. Lelouch vi Britannia, CEO of the world-renowned Britannia Enterprises, is certainly a narcissistic man who marvels on the insecurities and fear of those who are beneath him. She had heard of him of course. In this narrow world of business, it is a survival instinct to consider each company a rival to public consumption. And here with her is her biggest enemy.

Who thinks that she is an ornament he can utilize for his own benefit.

It's her turn to smirk.

"You think that I am fit for the role?" she taunts.

"What I think matters less than how the public would perceive you." The way he flashes his white teeth is comparable to a vampire about to drink the blood of his victim. "Let's see, Cecilia Corabelle, president of the Corabelle Corporations, philantrophist, artist..."

Lelouch waits for the waiter to finish serving their food before continuing. She stares at him, at this handsome intimidating man with eyes like gemstones. It fascinates her how different he is from how the media portrays him - an adventurous bachelor who loves to travel, who presents a wide pleasant smile on each of his pictures. A friendly man who just happens to be the CEO of one of the biggest business ventures in the world. Someone who looks so approachable and down-to-earth. That last word almost choke her due to irony.

But can she blame him? We all have a mask to wear in order to face and survive the realities of this world. And she had worn a lot.

"But," it is a comma - a brief pause for what should be an impending revelation yet it does not faze her. "Already twice divorced in just a span of six years with cheating scandals in between. Now," he leans back looking pleased with himself, "That is such a huge risk for me to take, isn't it?"

Ah, she understands now. She understands how he would manipulate this charade, why, out of nowhere, she received a marriage proposal from one of the most sought after personalities in the industry in the middle of a very important meeting, sealed inside a scented white envelope.

She was surprised at first, when her secretary entered the meeting room and brought her the envelope. Much more surprised upon finding out whom it was from. And definitely in intense disbelief after reading the words written on the pink paper.

"We're not even married yet and you're already lying," she grins. "It is not about how the public would perceive me but how it would see you. Lelouch vi Britannia, the man who succeeded to tame and capture the heart of the estranged Cecilia Corabelle. The knight in shining armor, the prince charming. Does it sound nice to you?"

Finally, a wrinkle forms in between his brows as annoyance thinned his lips. Perfect. She wants to get under his skin especially with how low he is treating her. As if she is another pawn in his chess set he would set to offense his enemies. She wants him agitated. She wants him mad. She wants him under her fingers without him knowing it.

Because Cecilia Corabelle is no one's pawn as much as she is no one's woman. Lelouch is right about one thing though. She is indeed smart, independent, and principled. And perhaps too much, for those are the primordial reasons of her divorce cases.

They couldn't tie her, they said.

She's too in control, they complained.

For a woman, she knows too much it is dangerous to let her wander alone, to let her out of their sights or else she would topple them from their pedestal in just a blink.

Those are her most favorite compliments.

Leaning back, chin up, she looks at him with cold nonchalance. "And how about the other women? Your paramours?"

"Will play no role in this game. I have a reputation to protect, after all. But if you ever get the urge to cheat, do me a favor and inform me at once so I can arrange it away from the eyes of the media?" he snarls. It is not a request but rather a silent warning that would definitely end with a punishment if left unheeded.

Cecilia grabs the knife before her and casually twirls it in between her fingers. The sharp edge occasionally brushes against her skin reminding her of the danger it could cause. Lelouch's eyes quickly dart to the movement, suspicious but wary. No one hasn't dared to touch their foods leaving them exposed and cold.

A steady prickling on her skin keeps her alert, but not because of fear from the warning but because she is disgusted by the way he is ordering her.

Only a few chosen people know about the truth behind those scandals and she wants to keep it that way. Few important people who deserve the truth and Lelouch vi Britannia does not qualify in that category. Let him think what he wants, let those scandals worry him, perhaps she can use those to irk him more, to trigger his temper until he explode and show his true colors.

Until he is on his knees desperately begging for her mercy.

Like _them_.

She gives him a knowing smile just to tease. "I can't make any promises."

"And I don't make light of my warnings," he counters.

This time, she gives in and laughs openly. She laughs like she is witnessing the funniest jester on the planet, turning the nearby customers towards her way. And she laughs some more when Lelouch's face is not too pleased with the attention they are getting.

"May I know what is funny?" He is smiling but his lips are pressed into a thin line.

She waves him off until she calms down. She needs to calm down or else she would scare him and make him back out of this game when it hasn't even started yet. And what? Ruin the fun? She hasn't have fun since her divorce with Kururugi and that was already a year ago.

"Sorry," she chuckles. "I just find this situation very much amusing. I never imagined myself to be sitting here, talking about marriage like it's a business deal necessary to close."

"Isn't that what we business people always do? So, do you agree with the conditions?"

Staring at him, she waits until he is squirming on his seat but it does not happen. Of course, it wouldn't. She is facing Lelouch vi Britannia here, a master of lie and deception and squirming is as foreign as the concept of losing to him. He meets her stare with his own piercing one, those amethyst eyes looking very sharp as diamonds. The warm glow of the candles makes him look like both an angel in church and a devil welcoming you to hell.

And Cecilia feels the familiar thrill she often craves. Her heart is racing, her eyes must be dilated. She holds the knife tighter feeling the cold metal engrave itself into her skin.

Does she agree with the conditions?

Yes, yes. She definitely will.

Do those conditions put her at a disadvantage?

Of course, but it's all part of it. The feeling of being trapped, of being shackled to someone is everything that will drive her mad enough to be reckless and to free herself from being owned.

Does Lelouch vi Britannia worthy of it all?

He's proud, coldhearted, and selfish. She loathes him and that's what would make defeating him much sweeter. A beautiful victory over a beautifully vile man.

The urge to laugh again comes to her but Cecilia tries her best to hold it in. It's like looking at the mirror when she peers at him now. His face reflects her ambitions and dreams. And she is starting to get sick and mad.

She extends her hand between them and says, "It's a deal."

Lelouch sighs in relief and in that brief moment of letting his guard down, she catches a glimpse of the boy he had been before. He clasps her hand with his own firm grip sealing the agreement.

"A deal, it is."

Then taking his hand back, he produces a small black box from his pocket and kneels on one knee infront of her. She hears the gasp of their audience as Lelouch asks her to marry him - complete with that hopeful tone and sparkling eyes - and their applause when she said 'Yes'.

The diamond is nothing too showy and loud. Instead, it lays in the middle of the ring like a lone star in the galaxy.

He kisses her long and hard and Cecilia allows herself to be a vulnerable woman for a moment and savors his dark taste and tongue.

"This is going to be an interesting business deal," he smiles.

"It will definitely cost you a lot, Mr. vi Britannia," she smiles back.

After all, when everything is said and done between them, he will just be another name in her long list of past lovers. No matter how famous and important he is.


	16. Track 16

**Track #16: Through the Night**

IU

How long has it been already? How long has it been since the cold rainwater touched her skin and changed her views on things? How long has it been since the color gray became a hue that brought the most colorful moment in her life? How long has it been since magic became a part of her? Four years. Four years had already passed since that day happened. Since that day planted and held roots inside her mind and never left. But unlike that day, the sun is high above the sky lighting every corner of the cabin, leaving no corner hidden today. Its sneaky rays slyly enter the gaps between the wooden walls giving the atmosphere a warm inviting glow.

It's been four years but the forest remains the same. The leaves still whisper to each other as the gentle breeze greets them, and the soft ground politely welcomes strangers bestowing them the honor to leave tracks. Chirping nearby, birds fly from tree to tree letting her know that they are having a good weather. C.C. uncaps the pen and picks up writing from where she left off the previous night. The sound of the paper and pen's contact is a lulling melody in this cozy morning.

"What are you writing?" A boy with long blonde hair sits beside her and peeks at what she is doing.

"Move away, V.V., I can't see what I am doing." She holds his small shoulders and pushes him away not unkindly.

Brows scrunched, V.V. looks up at her. "A love letter? Is it for Gino? I thought you're not together anymore."

"Yes, no, yes," she shortly answers as she tries to remember what she is supposed to write. Just thinking about another blonde guy whose height rivals that of the Eiffel Tower's only brings a tinge of annoyance to her. Well, after discovering that he only asked her out just to get close to Kallen, it is a miracle that she only felt annoyed and insulted. She was not even angry at her friend, instead, she warned Kallen about Gino's intention. Perhaps, she really didn't like him that much.

"Then to whom is it?"

Their feet sway in sync, their toes occasionally touch the cold grass below them. She likes how this rented cabin is a bit elevated from the ground. The sliding door is widely open and C.C. and V.V. sit on the floor, facing the trees and bushes.

She is eight years older than him. Their parents call him the 'unplanned welcomed baby'. Yet despite the large age difference between them, they grew up so close and fond of each other. And most of the times, V.V. likes to play the protective brother type especially when she shows too much interest for someone.

"Someone you don't know." Ah, thank God her thoughts came back to her. Ignoring her watching brother, C.C.'s wrist moves over the paper. The words automatically flow from her pen like second thoughts and worries. Four years' worth of wondering and dreaming are now being recorded in this sheet of paper she is not even certain would reach him. But it is harmless to try. Especially now that she is able to return here. If only she has the control over the things that happened to her, she would have come back here much sooner but alas! She is not a god who can dictate how destiny should treat her. It is _him_ who is one.

V.V. drops the issue and proceeds on talking about how they should spend this weeklong vacation away from the bustle of their country. The jetlag he had yesterday is obviously gone, and now he is talking about trekking and exploring the mountain they are in.

"It's unfortunate that Kallen and Shirley are not here. You said that they were with you the last time you came here and that you had an accident?"

A wistful smile appears on her lips. She can still remember it as if it just happened yesterday. V.V. was still too young then to come with them and she was also young and clumsy and reckless. And that recklessness was what led her to meet him.

On a rainy gray day.

Cold and bruised.

"I fell off a cliff, got unconscious, and lost. They found me sleeping in a small cave the next day."

"And you're all alone? What did you do to survive?"

But she didn't do anything, everything was done for her.

Out of magic.

She shrugs. "I think I just believed in the impossible."

V.V. stares at her, clearly puzzled by the vagueness of her answer. But this is something that she hasn't shared to anyone. Even with Kallen and Shirley who had found her that morning, clutching a white mask, looking for a man who was not there. Of course, she tried to tell them about what happened. About how a forest god saved her from dying in the forest. Yet, she was overcome by the fear that they would only blame it to her concussion and tell her that something like talking to a supernatural being is just a product of her confusion and injuries.

She was afraid that they would tell her that he wasn't real.

So she kept it to herself, played that incident in her mind every now and then for the past four years, afraid that she would actually forget about it.

V.V. stands up and huffs. He is small for his age and sometimes, it becomes a source of insecurity to the lad especially when he is with his friends. "Well, I won't let anything happen to us this time."

C.C. laughs. "And I won't forget to bring a map and a compass this time."

They leave a little before noon. Bags stuffed with the necessary safety things, the siblings go on to trek the tall mountain of thick trees and soft land. They don't intend to climb the summit this time, instead, C.C. and V.V. would be spending the whole journey healing with nature.

Healing, that's a nice sounding word. After the hassle of her stressful work as an events organizer, it is such a blessing to find a break from the anxiety she had been experiencing lately. She had thought of quitting. It isn't her dream job after all. But the company is paying her nice and she needs all the money she can get her hands to right now if she is planning to buy her own house.

The cool breeze is like a cleansing agent that refreshes her lungs as she inhales. She can feel the heaviness in her chest lightens as she exhales the worries away.

"How's school, V.V.?" she asks to fill the silence. He is walking beside her, his long blonde hair tied up, a stick in his right hand.

"Fine," he evasively replies.

Tilting her head, she tries to figure out if his tone is the normal 'angsty teenager' tone or if there is something she should be worried about.

"Your friends haven't been visiting the house lately."

His murmur is so low she does not catch it at first.

"What?"

"They're busy with club activities."

"Oh, you're not in the same club?"

He shrugs. "Something like that."

C.C. thinks about it as they cross a shallow river. Kallen, Shirley and her had been in the same club throughout high school, something they tried to sustain as they went up another year. There is something assuring about working with your friends, especially when you trust them with your whole heart. It's unfortunate that they couldn't carry it until they are adults.

But with the way V.V.'s eyes avoided hers when he answered, she is suspicious that it is more than about being in different clubs. She would ask him later. Not now when they are supposed to be healing.

"Oh, do we have to climb that?"

She follows where her brother is pointing at and finds a familiar cliff. She didn't realize how high it was when she fell from it what with her state of confusion and the sudden appearance of a forest god at that time. But from this angle, it seems impossible to think how she survived.

She stares up as she tries to remember how she fell. It is a memory that has been lost to her. It was raining, perhaps she slipped? She stepped on a loose ground?

"No, we don't have to," she answers, still captivated by the cliff. "This is where I fell."

"That's... That's quite high... C.C. this is literally your second life!" V.V. gasps.

She gives him a distracted nod as she turns around. There... There it is. The rock where he stood and remained dry in the midst of the rain. Slowly approaching it, C.C. is suddenly hit with a strong nostalgia of that certain day.

He was wearing gray. His back was turned to her. She called for a couple of times before he finally gave her attention.

What were his first words as he floated infront of her?

 _"Do not be afraid."_

What a thoughtful set of words.

Her skin remembers the warmth that he provided with just a single touch of his hand, protecting her from the cold weather. Rubbing her forearm, she roams her eyes around and looks for some clues that would indicate that he is here.

It would be nice if she could say that she feels eyes on her. As if someone is watching her making her skin crawl just like how it is on books and movies. But the forest remains peaceful. There is no strange sensation that would indicate an invisible company.

She touches the soft surface of the stone and imagines him standing there, towering over her, looking down at her.

 _Are you here, Lelouch? Are you seeing her now?_

"What are you doing, C.C.?" V.V. is suddenly beside her, looking up at her with curious eyes.

She smiles at him mischievously. "I'm trying to summon the forest spirits," she half-heartedly jokes.

"Do you think they're truly real? I read some books about them and their backstories are fascinating."

"Hmmm. I think, if you strongly believe in something, it becomes your reality."

V.V. frowns. "You're acting strange since we got here. You've been saying vague stuff since morning. Are you alright?"

She waves him off then ruffles his air which earns her a glare. She laughs. "I'm fine. Come on, I'll show you where I went when I got lost."

The wide expanse of the lake is sparklingly clear. The water is a mirror reflecting their faces back at them. Birds of different sizes dip into the lake, catching small fish in between their talons.

C.C. inhales the salty breeze, her lungs remembering the feeling of being clogged up with the lakewater.

"I almost drown here," she utters.

V.V. whips his head so fast, she worries it might snap. "What? First, you fell off a very high cliff, and now you almost drown? Then this is actually your third life? Mom and dad would freak out."

"Good thing, I didn't tell them about it," she smirks.

She crouches by the shore and dips her left forefinger into the water. Warm.

"Good thing, you're able to save yourself."

She shakes her head. "I didn't. I was saved. Remember, someone called Kallen and Shirley to tell them about my location."

V.V. tilts his head to one side. "Oh, right."

"He saved me from drowning and stayed with me through the night inside that cave." Pointing at the small cave on the other side of the lake, C.C. notices how her hand is shaking. V.V. instantly goes to investigate the cave and leaves her by the shore.

Standing up, she takes a step forward, her foot soaking. Then another step. And another. Another. Another step and the water is at her waist.

She imagines the soft ground beneath her, how it was bare and exposed when he parted the water just to catch fish. How he held her hand as together, they make the poor fish float towards their basket. She stretches her arm and tries to reenact the scenario but of course, nothing happens.

Then, she imagines the clear water being a kaleidoscope of colors mimicking the rainbow above them that day.

She looks beyond the lake and resumes walking, the water almost reaching her chest now. There. Just a little more. Over there. That's where he kissed her. Where he breathed life into her. She's almost there.

"C.C.! C.C.!"

She snaps out of the trance and looks back at the shore, towards the panicked face of her brother.

"Come back here, C.C.!"

She nods and wades her way back to the shore.

She's wet now and she doesn't bring a change of clothes.

V.V. barrages her with questions and scolding all out of worry and love. But she can't focus on him.

What happened out there? It was like she's being hypnotized. As if something was pulling her deeper into the trance. As if she was being called by the lake.

"I've read about this. Forest spirits could lure you into their world without you noticing it. Then you won't be able to come back to your own world."

"V.V., if I tell you that a forest spirit saved me, would you believe it?"

"What I believe is we need to head back to the cabin before you catch cold. I'll make you some tea if that will make you feel better."

But it didn't.

Throughout the whole afternoon, her mind is filled with the sound of the trees talking to her, leaves whispering indecipherable messages to her ears. The clouds seem oddly lower despite the high sun glaring above them. There is a perpetual cold breeze that seem to cling itself to her skin, irremovable and chilling.

 _Is this your doing, Lelouch? Are you trying to talk to her? Why won't you show yourself?_

But he didn't come.

Despite her spending more time in the forest than in the cabin, he didn't spare her an ounce of his presence.

Despite her going back to the cave with the hopes of finding something that he had left behind, he didn't grant her wish.

Her heart is tired and defeated by the last night of their vacation. She had finished the letter but she doesn't know how and if it will reach him.

She wants to laugh. Of course it wouldn't. Because he isn't real. Forest gods and spirits do not exist. Lelouch is just a figment of her imagination, a product of her confusion and concussion.

She stands there, by the opened sliding door, silent so as not to wake V.V. up. The chirping birds are replaced by the steady humming of the cicadas outside. Peppering the sky, stars blink down at her like signal lights telling her to stop.

To stop waiting.

To stop hoping.

To stop believing.

The letter is crumpled in her fist as she tightly grasp for the last ounce of belief in her.

What did he say?

That he wouldn't forget about their encounter. That that moment would accompany him for the next five hundred years.

She closes her eyes.

 _"If I come back here, will I find you again?"_

 _"Not if I find you first."_

Why is she even here? Why did she suggest to come here as their vacation destination? What is she hoping to accomplish?

That Lelouch truly exists? That that day four years ago is not a dream made by her confused mind? And then what? What if he suddenly appears? What if he's suddenly standing before her with that handsome kind face that he showed her, with a gentle smile on his lips, what is she going to say to him?

 _Thank you for saving me._

 _You never left my thoughts._

She bites her lips to keep them from trembling. Good Lord, what is she even thinking in doing all of these?

He is a...

And she is...

The stars are right. She needs to stop believing in this impossibility. It's time to let go of this fantasy.

She opens her wet eyes only to be greeted by little bulbs dancing in the air. Fireflies gracefully surround her as if moths attracted to the single source of light.

Fireflies...

She gasps, then runs to her room and retrieves the white mask buried inside her bag.

This could mean nothing. Fireflies are often found in forests like this. This might just be her desperate heart's wishes. She might be making a fool of herself.

But still, she stands outside, chin up, her thin white dress billows as cool breeze passes by. Yet this time, her skin does not prickle from the cold, instead a strange warmth is enclosing her being, protecting her from trembling. The fireflies dance around her as she takes another step into the trees, ignoring the fact that it is very much dangerous to wander at night with predators awaiting in the dark for a potential prey.

"Lelouch?" she calls, her voice soft and hesitant as it carries through the wind.

There's a rustle in the bushes and for a brief moment she feels a tinge of fear.

Taking a deep breath, she follows where the fireflies lead her until she is standing infront of a large ancient tree that is straight out of tales. Its trunk could fit six of her and its branches are spider webs interweaving with each other. Fireflies rest on its trunk, leaves and branches. And she is left there wondering what she is supposed to do. What she is waiting for.

Lifting her hand, she places it against the trunk and tries to feel something supernatural. She closes her eyes as she calms her ragged breath and anxious mind.

 _Where are you?_

 _Are you still in this forest?_

 _Do you still remember me?_

Silence.

She opens her eyes and the tree is just a tree. Sighing, she decides to leave the letter on its roots. They cradle it on their gaps like a nest housing vulnerable chicks.

Well, perhaps this is goodbye then. For a moment, she lets herself remember how ethereal he looked that night, surrounded by the mesmerizing glow of the fireflies. How he looked very much like a god and a human at the same time – his bright amethyst eyes shone startlingly in the dark, his own fireflies.

She lets herself fall one more time, reminiscing how her young heart beat so fast as their lips touched on the lake. She lets herself fall one more time, thinking how he floated infront of her and greeted her with a bashful, "Hi."

She lets herself fall, believe and hope one more time before she turns around and begins walking away from the tree.

Because she will never forget him. Despite this journey being a tad disappointment, she couldn't just allow herself to let go of their encounter when he had saved her twice, when she basically owes him her life. When he is the only one who could make her heart race.

He will always be treasured.

"Thank you, Lelouch," she utters with a sad smile on her lips. "Thank you."

And she makes her way back to their cabin.

 _"Cecaniah..."_

* * *

 **Hi! How is everyone?**

 **So I made a playlist on Spotify labelled as "Geass Playlist" which includes the song entries here. It is in my Spotify account: thesleepyninja15. I tried to put the link in my profile but I guess it isn't working? Anyway, the playlist will be updated at the same time I update this compilation. I might make a separate playlist for 'The Prince and the Witch' and 'Please Come Back' when I find the time and the right songs. Thank you, and have a nice day!**


	17. Track 17

**Track #17: Iris**

Goo Goo Dolls

 _Sometimes, everything would suddenly break down and you will be left under the shambles without knowing the reason why._

 _Sometimes, when you're simply lying on bed waiting for sleep to arrive, a tear would fall from your eyes and you'd become lonely for the whole night._

 _Sometimes, while you're in a train, standing by the closed doors, you'll look up in the sky and ask why, why, why am I here? What should I do from here? Am I doing the right things in order to live or am I just merely existing? Your lips will tremble. Your eyes sting. But you'll take a deep breath, clench your fists, bite your lower lip while you gaze at the moon to prevent your tears from falling._

 _And you'll think,_ I can't, I can't, I can't cry right now and have every passenger look at me weirdly. I can't bear to see them whisper with each other with those worried and confused eyes. I don't want someone to pat my back. I don't want to be in contact with someone. I cannot cry until I am in the safety of my sanctuary.

Where no one could see me. Judge me.

Because it is only I who could understand.

Because no one cries without any reason.

No one cries without being melancholy or happy.

 _Or so they say._

 _But you do._

 _Some of us do._

 _The girl on the third aisle with the charmed bracelet do._

 _The grandpa reading the newspaper do, particularly before going to sleep._

 _The tired honor student do._

 _Before they go to work, your bosses do._

 _I do._

 _But it's okay._

 _Let your tears fall freely._

 _Let them wet your cheeks and traverse your lips._

 _Taste the salt._

 _Feel the tremble in your chest._

 _Because sometimes, our bodies get tired._

 _Of joy._

 _Of success._

 _Of worries._

 _Of anger._

 _Of being powerless against your destiny._

 _Of accepting what little the world has to offer you._

 _Of wondering why you're stuck in that place._

 _Of being with other people._

 _Of your friends._

 _Of your dreams._

 _Getting tired of being a human._

 _You wouldn't want to get out of bed._

 _You couldn't find joy in the things that you've loved before._

 _You couldn't keep a conversation with a friend you've known for so long._

 _Limbs heavy. Legs numb. Lips sealed._

 _Walking becomes a chore and breathing turns to a task._

 _So rest._

 _It's okay to rest._

 _Do not rush._

 _Take time to heal and care for yourself._

 _Smell the flowers growing by the road._

 _Follow the dragonfly around the park._

 _Look at the stars until you became one._

 _Until you became part of a constellation guiding other lost souls._

 _And you'll find a reason to wash away your tears._

 _Cry now and later you will fly._

 _And when the passengers in the train see you up in the sky they will wonder, eyes wide, mouths hanging open, where have your burdens gone that you became so light and bright?_

 _You are alive so you can cry._

 _Until your tears turn to smile._

(Lelouch's letter to C.C. placed anonymously in her locker after he saw her crying alone in the library for the third time.)

* * *

 **These are not the best words but this is also to everyone who feels burdened right now. I hope you'll find your smile again.**


	18. Track 18

_This is a sequel to Track #14. Recommended to read that first before this. Thank you._

* * *

 **Track #18: I'll Be There**

CHEN

He was always there.

During their daughter's tenth birthday. Standing beside her as she blew the ten pink candles along with her whispered wishes, cheering along with her mother and friends for the coming new year of her life.

He was always there.

When his wife celebrated their 9th Wedding Anniversary. Sitting across from her in a fancy romantic restaurant – his hand over hers as she gazed at the stars outside, wistfully recalling how they first met in the coffee shop all innocent and awkward during their college years.

He was always there.

When she went up the stage and put medals around their daughter's neck, all proud of Lucille's achievements, sentimental with how far she'd come from being a fuzzy baby cradled in his arms to a smart young child who had shown potential at an early age. He was there with them, posing as his mother took pictures, the flash slightly blinding him.

He was always there.

As his wife delivered the presentation that would promote her to a higher position in her job. More nervous and anxious than her. Worried of the important things she might forget, whispering encouragements and cheers when she stumbled over some words. But she succeeded and he's the first one to applaud. The first one to holler his congratulations and he couldn't get even much prouder at that moment.

He was always there.

When Lucille learned how to ride a two-wheel bicycle. Guiding the handle bars as she traversed on a steep downhill, throwing himself infront of her path when she lost control of the pedals, softening her landing.

He was always there.

On his wife's every birthday _after_. Singing the song in her ear, thanking her for coming into his life and for the cherished memories they'd shared together. Hugging her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as Lucille demanded to cut the cake so they can finally eat. He was there when a tear escaped her eye and tried to wipe the sadness away.

Lelouch was always there.

Always there ever since Cecilia finally returned to Ashford Café, five years since his death. He came along with her when she went home all exhausted and spent from crying, and he never left.

Lelouch was always, always there especially during the nights when the melancholy of being alone overpowered her longing heart, when his picture was clutched closely against her heaving chest. He would be beside her, humming her favorite song as he smoothened her emerald tresses. Until there's no more tears left to dry, until she had cried herself to sleep.

Lelouch was there to snap her out of her trance when she would suddenly blankly stare at nothing as if her mind had travelled into a different space, into a different life.

Everytime, when she and Lucille celebrated his birthday in the cemetery. He sat on the grass next to them, listening to their stories and updates, telling Lucille not to talk too fast or she would choke on air. Holding Cecilia's hand as her lips tremble when their daughter's looking away.

He kissed them good night and greeted them in the morning.

He lay beside his wife and listened to her even breathing.

Lelouch was always there everywhere they went, not missing a single moment of their life.

He was always there but they never knew.

And it's fine.

At least for him, there's nothing he can do to change the situation.

At least for him, he could see them always even though they could not.

Even though he wanted more...

Time.

Chance.

A do-over.

And when a man came into Cecilia's life and showed her how to love again, Lelouch was present to wash away her confusion. He told her that it was okay to love somebody else, it was okay to receive affection from another man other than him. It's time that someone else take care of her the way she took care of their family alone.

It's okay to be happy without him.

And that night in her room, as she tearfully asked for his forgiveness, for his guidance, for his permission, he knelt infront of Cecilia, stared straight into her swollen eyes and told her to let go.

 _"You will always be my greatest love," she uttered brokenly, kissing her wedding ring. "My first, my last. I can never love someone as much as I loved you."_

So as she said 'I do' for the second time, Lelouch was standing by the church's doorway, silently watching them from afar, a peaceful smile resting on his lips.

And there was no one else to wipe away his tears.

* * *

" _I'm sorry we parted so we could never meet again._

 _I probably won't be able to forget all of the promises I couldn't keep."_

\- I'll be there


End file.
